My Nightmare
by Lu shaoran
Summary: (END) Sehun menarik kerah Luhan lebih erat, "Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah masuk ke dalam keluargaku. Camkan itu baik-baik, Luhan." HUNHAN. YAOI. BL. NC. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated M. NC._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy Reading~_

 **-My Nightmare-**

Luhan POV.

Aku masih menunggu di balik kemudi mobil, sambil menatap sepasang suami-istri itu keluar dari toko setelah berbelanja. Mereka tampak bahagia, menenteng barang belanjaan sambil sesekali mengobrol sambil tertawa. Sekali lagi, kulihat surat dan selembar foto di tanganku, entah mengapa aku merasa ragu. Bagaimana jika kehadiranku nanti akan merusak kebahagiaan mereka? Tapi, aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Aku pun ingin bahagia, walaupun harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain.

Aku mengikuti mobil mereka sampai pulang ke rumah. Aku mengatur nafas sekali lagi, sebelum membulatkan tekadku untuk menghampiri mereka. Aku turun dari mobil dan dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Permisi, apakah Anda Wu Yifan?" tanyaku sambil memandang pria jangkung itu. Alisnya bertaut, lalu menoleh sejenak menatap istrinya yang melihatku dengan tatapan sama -penuh tanda tanya- lalu kembali melihatku.

"Ya, aku Wu Yifan."

"Aku adalah Xi Luhan." Ucapku dengan jantung yang berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ya?" Sepasang suami-istri itu masih menatapku bingung.

"Maaf, aku mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, aku, mungkin adalah putra Anda. Ibuku bernama Xi Shinhui." Aku menyerahkan sebuah surat dan foto yang sedari tadi kugenggam erat.

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, aku, mungkin adalah putra Anda. Ibuku bernama Xi Shinhui."

Pria paruh baya bernama Wu Yifan itu melihat selembar foto itu dengan seksama. Sang istri bernama Victoria pun melakukan hal yang sama. Foto itu adalah selembar foto tua yang sudah usang yang menampilkan seorang wanita muda dengan rambut panjang bergelombang yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Kau mengenalnya, sayang?" tanya Victoria.

Yifan terdiam sejenak sebelum berbicara, "Ya... aku pernah mengenalnya, sebelum bertemu denganmu."

Victoria pun cukup terkejut sebelum akhirnya mempersilakan pemuda di depannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka harus berbicara.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari?" Victoria angkat bicara.

Luhan menunduk sebentar kemudian menghela nafas, "Ibuku meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kemarin, aku menemukan fakta bahwa ayahku ternyata masih hidup walaupun ibuku selalu mengatakan bahwa dia sudah meninggal dunia. Sebelumnya, kami hanya hidup berdua di sebuah apartemen kecil. Tapi, setelah ibu meninggal, aku harus pindah dari tempat itu karena sudah menunggak uang pembayaran berbulan-bulan. Aku pun memutuskan bahwa aku harus menemukan ayahku."

Victoria memandang pemuda itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Pemuda itu memang tampak berantakan, rambutnya kusut, wajahnya pucat dan kantung mata di bawah matanya. Tubuhnya kurus dibalut pakaian yang sudah tua. Victoria jadi prihatin melihatnya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Victoria lagi.

"Aku tinggal di mobilku. Satu-satunya harta ibuku yang tersisa."

Jawaban Luhan semakin membuat Victoria kasihan padanya.

Luhan masih menunduk sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada kedua orang itu.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Yifan.

Luhan menegakkan kepalanya melihat pria itu. "17 tahun."

"Kau masih sekolah?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Aku putus sekolah sejak tahun lalu."

Yifan menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia masih akan menanyai anak itu, tapi Victoria segera menahannya. "Kita perlu bicara." Ucapnya pada suaminya, lalu memandang Luhan, "Tunggu sebentar, Luhan." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Luhan mengangguk pelan sembari menatap kepergian sepasang suami istri itu dari ruang tamu.

Luhan hanya menatap layar televisi dengan tatapan kosong. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar kedua orang itu sedang berdebat di lantai atas. Tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tak lama, pintu rumah terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda berseragam SMA. Pemuda itu memiliki tubuh yang cukup tinggi. Kulitnya putih. Wajahnya tampan meski terdapat beberapa lebam di pipi kiri dan ujung bibirnya. Seragam yang dikenakannya sedikit berantakan dan darah kering menghias kerah seragamnya.

Pemuda itu menatap tajam sosok asing di rumahnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu ke lantai atas, menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Luhan telah berada di meja makan. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Victoria dan Yifan. Sejujurnya ia masih sedikit tidak enak karena kedua orang itu memperbolehkannya untuk tinggal di rumah mereka. Bahkan Luhan diizinkan memakai kamar kosong di lantai atas.

"Terima kasih, nyonya." Kata Luhan setelah Victoria menuangkan sup ayam di mangkuknya.

"Tak perlu sungkan, kau boleh memanggilku Vic."ucapnya. Luhan mengangguk paham kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang duduk di samping Victoria.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Luhan." Kata Yifan sambil tersenyum.

"Ne. Tu-

"Kau bisa memanggilku Appa." Ucapnya lagi.

Luhan pun tersenyum, "Ne, appa."

Victoria ikut tersenyum.

"Sehun tak ikut makan?" tanya Yifan.

Victoria menggeleng pelan, "Dia bilang sudah makan. Dia hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya."

"Sebentar aku akan berbicara padanya."

Luhan hanya terdiam menikmati makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, membiarkan ayahnya masuk dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya di depan layar komputer.

"Kau berkelahi lagi?" tanya Yifan melihat bekas memar di wajah anaknya itu. Sehun hanya diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

"Sudah berapa kali ayah katakan padamu untuk tidak berkelahi. Kau mau kena skors lagi?"

Sehun tak bergeming. Membuat pria yang lebih tua itu menghela nafas berat.

"Ayah tahu ini tiba-tiba. Tapi, kau mungkin akan memiliki seorang kakak."

Kalimat Yifan sukses membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya penuh tanda tanya menatap sang ayah dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Maksud ayah?"

"Hari ini seorang pemuda datang dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah anak ayah. Ayah mengaku kalau ayah memang mengenal ibunya. Kami bertemu sebelum ayah bertemu ibumu. Namun, ayah masih akan memastikan hal ini dan membawanya untuk tes DNA besok. Sampai ada kepastian tentang hal itu, dia akan tinggal di sini bersama kita. Ayah harap kau bersikap baik padanya."

Tangan Sehun mengepal kuat mendengar penjelasan sang ayah. Ia segera keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintunya keras. Membuat seorang pemuda yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju kaos, celana pendek, dan rambut setengah basah itu terdiam di tempat. Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat sebelum Sehun memutuskan kontak mereka dan turun ke bawah. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Maafkan sikapnya. Dia memang seperti itu." ujar Yifan begitu keluar dari kamar Sehun dan menemukan Luhan terpaku di sana. Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Membiasakan diri bersama orang asing memang satu hal yang sulit dilakukan oleh Sehun. Terlebih karena sifatnya memang sedikit tertutup. Sehingga ide kedua orang tua agar Luhan mangantar Sehun pagi ini membuat suasana hati Sehun semakin buruk.

Sehun hanya diam menatap keluar jendela saat Luhan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Suara musik yang mengalun dari radio menjadi satu-satunya penghibur bagi dua orang yang baru mengenal itu. Luhan sesekali melirik calon adiknya itu dan hanya mendapatkan ekspresi dingin dari wajah tampannya.

"Hei, Sehunna. Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman bersamaku. Tapi bagaimanapun juga kita masih punya hubungan darah. Aku harap hubungan kita bisa lebih baik." akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri untuk berbicara pada adiknya itu. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan.

"Belum ada bukti kalau kau adalah kakakku. Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan." Ujar Sehun dingin.

Luhan langsung terdiam mendengarnya. _'Kenapa sih anak ini menyebalkan sekali.'_ Batinnya jengkel. Mobil yang dikemudikannya kemudian melaju cepat ibarat pembalap di sirkuit tak urung membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya! Kalau sudah bosan hidup jangan mengajakku! Aku belum mau mati muda!" protes Sehun.

"Kalau belum mau mati, kenapa kau harus berkelahi? Itu sama saja." Ujar Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang cepat hentikan mobilnya. Aku turun di sini!" ketus Sehun. Namun, Luhan tidak mendengarkannya. Mobil itu tetap melaju meski dengan kecepatan yang kembali normal. Tak lama kemudian, mobil itu berhenti di dekat pintu gerbang SMA Shinhwa.

Sehun bergegas turun, menutup pintu mobil dengan keras lalu berjalan cepat memasuki sekolahnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Luhan hanya menghela nafas melihatnya. "Awal yang buruk." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri sebelum melajukan mobilnya kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

Yifan dan Victoria memutuskan akan menyekolahkan Luhan di sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun. Tentu saja tanpa pengetahuan Sehun. Itulah sebabnya, ketika Luhan muncul di kelasnya dan diperkenalkan sebagai siswa baru, Sehun terkejut. Apalagi suasana kelas yang berubah riuh menyambut teman baru mereka membuatnya semakin jengkel.

"Mengapa kalian begitu heboh karena anak itu? Dasar bodoh." Ujar Sehun sinis.

Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya dapat mendengar ucapan Sehun pun menoleh. "Kurasa itu tidak mengherankan, Hun. Lihatlah, walaupun kita sama-sama namja. Tapi wajahnya sangat cantik dan manis. Aku jadi meragukan jenis kelaminnya."

Sehun mendelik, "Jongin, jangan katakan kalau kau sudah berbelok karena anak itu."

Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi dengan namja secantik dia, aku tidak keberatan." Ujarnya seraya tertawa membuat Sehun bergidik mendengarnya. "Kau sudah gila."

Luhan tersenyum sambil melangkah menuju tempat duduk yang ditunjuk oleh gurunya. Sebuah kursi kosong yang berada tepat di depan Sehun.

.

.

.

Brukk!

Sehun mendorong Luhan hingga terhimpit di dinding sambil mengunci pintu toilet. Matanya menatap Luhan tajam, lalu menarik kerah seragam Luhan dengan kasar. "Kau! Apa maumu?! Kenapa kau harus bersekolah di sini?! Apa tidak ada sekolah lain?!"

Luhan terbatuk karena Sehun terlalu erat menarik kerah seragamnya sehingga membuatnya seperti tercekik, "Lepaskan aku, Sehun. Aku ini kakakmu!" ujarnya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun dari seragamnya.

"Sssttst! Jangan mengatakan hal itu di sini! Aku tidak sudi memiliki kakak sepertimu!"

"Bagaimanapun kau menolak, aku tetap kakakmu, Sehun. Itu tidak akan berubah."

"Haha. Apa sebegitu inginnya kau menjadi kakakku, sampai harus ke sekolah yang sama denganku? Kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau ayah dan ibuku mengirimmu ke sini untuk mengawasiku?!"

"Aku tidak dikirim untuk mengawasimu, Sehun! Tapi melindungimu. Aku ingin melaksanakan tugasku sebagai seorang kakak." Ucap Luhan serius.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, "Melindungi? Tubuhmu bahkan lebih pendek dariku. Aku tidak butuh dilindungi!"

Sehun menarik kerah Luhan lebih erat, "Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah masuk dalam keluargaku. Camkan itu baik-baik. Luhan." Dengan itu, Sehun melepaskan kerah seragam Luhan dan keluar dari bilik toilet. Luhan menghela nafas lega sekaligus khawatir.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam ketika Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya karena sesuatu yang basah dan dingin di tengkuknya. Matanya terbuka dan berusaha melihat lebih jelas akibat cahaya yang minim. Namun, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seseorang menindihnya dan sedang menjilati dan menggigit tengkuknya.

"Kau sudah bangun, rupanya." Ternyata orang itu adalah Sehun. Mata Luhan melebar melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Luhan panik seketika.

"Ssstt... tenanglah, Luhan. Aku hanya memberimu sedikit pelajaran." Sehun mulai membuka kancing piyama Luhan satu persatu. Luhan berusaha bangkit namun ia baru menyadari jika kedua tangannya telah terikat dengan seutas tali ke tempat tidur.

"Lepaskan aku, Sehun! Sadarlah! Aku ini kakakmu!"

"Berhenti mengucapkan kalimat itu Luhan!" Sehun membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah mengeras lalu memaksa Luhan membuka mulutnya.

"Mungkin mulutmu harus disumpal terlebih dahulu." Sehun memaksa penisnya masuk ke dalam mulut mungil Luhan. Walaupun tidak dapat ditampung seluruhnya. Sehun memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya hingga Luhan tersedak karena ujung penis Sehun yang memenuhi tenggorokannya.

"Mulutmu bahkan terlalu nikmat, tahu?" Cairan sperma Sehun pun keluar. "Habiskan." Perintahnya pada Luhan. Tapi Luhan masih berusaha memuntahkannya sehingga Sehun membungkam mulut Luhan dengan bibirnya, berbagi ciuman basah dengan kasar. Beberapa menit kemudian barulah ciuman itu terlepas dengan menyisakan benang saliva di bibir keduanya.

"Lepasshh... Sehun.."

Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Tidak, Lu. Ini baru permulaan." Sehun menurunkan wajahnya dan kembali mencium tengkuk Luhan dan menggigitnya. "Akh!"

Sehun memberikan tanda kissbite di leher Luhan lalu turun ke nipple merah muda namja mungil itu. "Jangan, Sehun. Akh!" Sehun segera melahap dan mengemut puting mungil itu sebelum Luhan sempat melarangnya. Ia menyedotnya kuat seperti anak yang sedang menyusui membuat Luhan menggeliat dalam kungkungannya.

"Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, Luhan. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu."

Kedua mata Luhan terbelalak mendengarnya. Sehun menyeringai sambil menanggalkan pakaiannya dan pakaian Luhan hingga keduanya benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Cerita ini akan penuh konten dewasa.

Untuk HHS yang kehausan moment panas Hunhan. Hihi.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian?


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated M. NC._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy Reading~_

 **-My Nightmare-**

Sehun menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar melihat tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawahnya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan tubuh laki-laki lain bisa semenarik ini. Benar kata Jongin, siapapun bisa menjadi belok hanya karena laki-laki itu. Mungkin termasuk dirinya.

Luhan menggeliat sambil berusaha menarik tangannya yang masih terlilit tali. Berharap suatu keajaiban bahwa ikatan yang cukup kuat itu akan terputus hingga ia bisa membebaskan diri dari keadaan itu. Ia membuang muka dan berusaha untuk tidak melihat Sehun yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan wajah terangsangnya. Sudah cukup memalukan ia harus terlihat tanpa sehelai benangpun di depan adiknya itu.

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat usaha sia-sia yang ditunjukkan Luhan. Tangannya bergerak mengelus perut rata Luhan membuat Luhan tersentak karena terkejut. Sentuhan itu semakin turun dan membuat Luhan bergidik menyadari kemana hal itu akan bermuara.

"J-Jangan sentuh- shit!" Luhan mengumpat tanpa sadar ketika Sehun benar-benar menyentuh penisnya.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan, "Lihat, kau bahkan lebih kecil dariku. Kau yakin kau adalah kakakku? Ck!"

Sehun memulai mengurut penis Luhan dengan mahir. Membuat pemuda di bawahnya itu gemetar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya menolak. Ia mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat dengan pandangan yang berusaha menghindari kontak mata Sehun. Namun, Sehun benar-benar ahli sehingga tubuhnya menegang dalam waktu singkat meski pikirannya terus menyuruh untuk membantah.

"Kau tegang, Lu." Sehun tertawa sinis, "Kau tegang karena sentuhan adikmu? Hah! Kau yakin aku adalah adikmu?" Sehun membuat gerakan melingkar sehingga Luhan merasakan perutnya berputar oleh kenikmatan. Hingga cairan putih kental menyebur keluar dari penisnya.

"Wah... sudah keluar rupanya." Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, mengangkat jari-jarinya yang basah dan menjilatnya rakus tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari Luhan.

"Manis, seperti yang kubayangkan."

Wajah Luhan memerah karenanya. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Sementara Sehun mulai melebarkan kedua kaki Luhan. Ia menjilat bibirnya melihat lubang berkerut merah muda di depan matanya yang begitu menggiurkan.

Mata Luhan terbelalak ketika sesuatu yang basah menyentuh rektumnya. Sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sehun telah berada di selangkangannya dan menjilati lubang rektumnya.

'ssluurrpp' Sehun menjilat hole Luhan nikmat sambil melebarkan kedua paha Luhan. Sehingga Luhan harus bersusah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Wajah Luhan mulai memerah dan panas. Keringat mulai mengucur dari keningnya.

"Henh..thi..khan..Se..Hunn..Ku..mohh..hon" Tanpa sadar Luhan mulai kehilangan kendali, desahan terus keluar dari bibir mungilnya membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu mengarahkan dua jarinya yang masih basah ke arah rektum Luhan.

"H-hentikan! S-sehun! Akh!" Mata Luhan kembali terbelalak ketika Sehun memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubangnya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan betapa sempitnya lubang itu, membuat tubuhnya semakin tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya. Sementara Luhan bergerak tidak tenang kala jari-jari Sehun membuat gerakan menggunting di dalam tubuhnya.

"S-stopph.. Sehun!"

Sret.

Sehun menulikan pendengarannya. Ia menarik jari-jarinya keluar. Ia tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia pun mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi ke dalam rektum Luhan.

Jleb.

"Akhhhhhhhhhh!"

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya terbelah oleh sesuatu yang mendobrak masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Matanya memanas dengan bibir yang ia gigit sendiri. Rasa nyeri dan sakit luar biasa menghujam tubuh bagian bawahnya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Sehun menggeram tertahan menikmati pijatan rektum Luhan di penisnya. Ia bergerak tidak sabar dengan tempo cepat. Membuat tubuh mereka terhentak-hentak dengan keras.

"Ooh.. Shit! Kau benar-benar sempit, Lu!"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Harga dirinya benar-benar telah hancur di tangan adiknya sendiri.

Sehun membutakan penglihatannya. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi nafsu dan tubuh yang sedang ia nikmati itu.

Sret.

Jleb.

Nafas Sehun berhembus pendek mencari kepuasan. Sementara Luhan meringis merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan ia berusaha keras agar suara desahan sialan itu tidak meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Hah..hah...hah..."

Namun, tubuhnya mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. Sehun menyeringai melihatnya.

"Kau menikmatinya, Lu." Ujarnya masih dengan tubuh menghentak-hentak di atas tubuh Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng cepat, "A-akuh,, tidak menikmatihhnya, sialan!" Luhan meruntuki bibirnya yang tidak dapat menahan desahan itu. Luhan bisa merasakan rasa panas yang membakar pusat tubuhnya seiring gerakan Sehun yang semakin menggila.

"A-appa..." dengan sisa suara yang ia miliki, Luhan memanggil sang ayah. "APPAAAA!" teriaknya berusaha agar suaranya terdengar oleh Yifan.

"Shut up, Lu! Kau tidak sedang bercinta dengan ayahku, berhenti memanggil namanya!"

"APPAAAAAA!"

Shit!

Sehun tahu ruangan kamar itu kedap suara. Namun, entah mengapa mendengar suara Luhan memanggil nama ayahnya membuatnya kesal. Ia pun menurunkan tubuhnya, membungkam mulut Luhan dengan bibirnya.

"Hhmmmmppphh.."

Luhan mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya agar ciuman Sehun terlepas tapi tak bisa. Sehun menahan kepalanya dan menciumnya dengan brutal. Menghisap kedua belah bibirnya bergantian sambil memasukkan lidahnya, bergelut dengan lidah Luhan berusaha mendorongnya keluar.

Tanpa menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya di bawah sana.

"Hmmmpphh... hmmpphh.."

"Hmmpcpk... cpk..."

Dengan satu tusukan terakhir, Sehun menumpahkan lahar panasnya di dalam tubuh Luhan. Luhan menyusul setelahnya dan merasakan kehangatan memenuhi tubuhnya.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah, dan Luhan terlebih dahulu memalingkan wajahnya. Sehun bangkit dan memakai kembali pakaiannya. Ia lalu memandangi tampilan berantakan Luhan di tempat tidur.

"Apa kau masih percaya diri mengatakan bahwa kau kakakku, uhm? Aku yakin tidak." Sehun tertawa seraya membuka lilitan tali di tangan dan kaki Luhan. Luhan segera beringsut ke sudut tempat tidur saat dirinya bebas dan segera menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menutupinya, lagipula aku sudah melihat semuanya." Sehun terkekeh melihatnya. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan kamar Luhan dengan santai seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mengabaikan isak tangis Luhan yang teredam di balik selimutnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sakit?" Yifan menghampiri Luhan yang terdiam di balkon kamar. Luhan yang sedang merenung pun sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Ti,tidak." Ucapnya pelan.

"Lalu, mengapa kau belum bersiap-siap? Ini sudah pukul 6 pagi. Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Aku..."

Yifan menatapnya heran. Ia tahu ada yang disembunyikan dari anak itu. "Ada apa, Luhan? Apa ada siswa yang membullymu?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada. Aku akan ke sekolah sebentar lagi."

Yifan tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "Baiklah. Segera bergegas, Sehun sudah siap. Ayah akan mengantar kalian berdua." Ujarnya sambil berlalu dari kamar Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas lagi. Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu seseorang yang telah melecehkannya semalam?

Luhan turun menuju ruang makan setelah memakai pakaian seragamnya lengkap dengan syal putih gading di lehernya. Di sana Yifan dan Sehun telah duduk kursi berhadapan sementara Victoria masih sibuk menata menu sarapan di atas meja.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Luhan. Ayo kemari, kita sarapan bersama." Sapa Victoria sambil menarik sebuah kursi di samping suaminya dan duduk di sana. Luhan mau tidak mau duduk di tempat kosong yang tersisa, di sebelah Sehun.

"Pancake?" Victoria menawarkan, Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan.

Luhan memotong pancake yang telah dilumuri madu lalu memasukkan dengan lambat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Victoria ketika menyadari syal yang terlilit di leher Luhan. Luhan terpaku karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu membuat Yifan dan Victoria fokus melihat ke arahnya.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku hanya merasa kedinginan saja." Luhan berusaha tersenyum. Ia dapat menyadari Sehun sedang menahan tawa di sampingnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, jangan sungkan mengatakannya pada kami, Luhan."

Luhan hanya mengangguk menjawab pernyataan Victoria. Hatinya menghangat menyadari perhatian dan kebaikan wanita yang benar-benar telah menganggapnya seperti keluarga itu. Sedikit berharap seandainya Sehun memiliki sedikit saja kebaikan ibunya, mungkin kejadian semalam tidak akan terjadi.

.

.

.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Sehun tersenyum begitu memasuki mobil Yifan dan melihat Luhan sudah duduk di samping kemudi menunggu Yifan keluar. Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia berusaha berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Ooh.. aku diabaikan. Oke kalau itu maumu." Sehun bersandar di jok mobil dengan dua tangan terlipat di dada. "Btw, apa pantatmu masih sakit? Ingin kubantu mengobatinya? Mengoles salep misalnya."

Luhan mendelik kaget mendengarnya. "Ya!"

"Wah, akhirnya kau bicara padaku." Sehun terkekeh melihatnya. Luhan kembali menggerutu menyadari betapa menyebalkannya pemuda itu. Beruntung, Yifan datang tak lama kemudian. Mereka pun bergegas menuju ke sekolah.

Mobil sedan hitam itu pun berhenti tak jauh dari pintu gerbang. "Ingat, sepulang sekolah kau langsung pulang, Sehun. Jangan keluyuran lagi." Ujar Yifan.

"Hn." Sehun hanya berguman dan turun terlebih dahulu.

Yifan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap cuek yang kembali ditunjukkan Sehun. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang juga bersiap turun.

"Ajak Sehun pulang bersamamu, Luhan. Ayah tidak yakin dia akan mengikuti apa yang ayah katakan."

Luhan berpikir sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, appa."

Yifan tersenyum, memeluk Luhan sebagai tanda terima kasih. Luhan tersenyum membalasnya, "Aku pergi dulu, appa."

"Ya, sampai jumpa di rumah."

Luhan turun dari mobil, lalu melambai ke arah Yifan yang mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia kembali harus menghela nafas, mengingat janjinya pada Yifan. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mengajak Sehun pulang sekolah bersama nanti.

Luhan hanya duduk diam di tempatnya. Guru pelajaran fisika tidak masuk hari itu membuat jam kosong menjadi waktu paling menyenangkan bagi semua siswa. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ada yang hanya mendengarkan musik, bergosip, atau sekedar membaca buku fiksi. Luhan hanya diam karena sejujurnya ia merasa kurang enak badan hari ini. Tubuhnya masih sakit dan mengingat peristiwa semalam hanya membuatnya mual.

Sehun sedang tidak berada di kelasnya. Ia bolos sejak pelajaran pertama, membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya kemana perginya pemuda itu.

"Ya! Daebak! Wu Sehun dan Park Chanyeol sedang berhadapan!" seorang siswa yang Luhan kenali bernama Jongdae tiba-tiba masuk dan berseru histeris. Semua siswa buru-buru keluar kelas, berlari menuju atap gedung sekolah. Luhan masih mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Ayo, Lu!"

Kyungsoo, teman sebangkunya tiba-tiba menarik lengannya. Luhan yang ditarik hanya mengikut dengan pasrah. Apalagi ia juga penasaran dengan berita yang dibawa Jongdae tadi. Sampai mereka telah berada di atap gedung sekolah. Telah banyak siswa yang berkerumun membentuk lingkaran.

"Permisi." Kyungsoo masih menariknya menuju barisan paling depan sehingga Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa memang benar ada Sehun di sana yang sedang berhadapan dengan seorang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan gugup menyadari atmosfir tidak mengenakkan di sekelilingnya.

"Mereka akan bertarung." Ujar Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana. Luhan masih mengerut tidak paham, sampai terdengar suara seseorang bicara dengan pengeras suara.

"Hari ini adalah pertarungan terakhir. Wu Sehun melawan Park Chanyeol. Kalau kalian lihat taruhannya, persentase menunjukkan 70% dan 30%, Chanyeol masih unggul. Akankah kali ini Wu Sehun bisa membalikkan keadaan dan menang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan, menggulung lengan kemejanya dengan santai setelah memberikan jas almamaternya pada sang kekasih, Baekhyun. Beberapa orang berada di belakangnya untuk menyemangati. Tampaknya mereka berada di satu tim yang sama.

Sementara Sehun hanya ditemani Jongin di belakangnya, melepas ikatan dasi tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau aku menang, aku akan jadi bos di Shinhwa."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum, "Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi." Ujarnya tertawa. Sehun mengidikkan bahunya tidak peduli, ia mulai memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap.

Seorang siswa yang menjadi wasit pun berseru, "Nah... siap... Fight!"

Pertarungan dimulai.

Sehun melancarkan pukulan terlebih dahulu, namun Chanyeol masih dapat berkelit dengan mudah.

"Sudah mulai, Chanyeol, tunggu apa lagi? Pukul dia, bro!" suara penggemar Chanyeol berseru.

"Kalahkan dia, Chanyeol."

"Ayo, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol pun mulai melancarkan serangan. Sebuah tinju yang cukup keras mengenai rahang kiri Sehun dengan mudah. Sehun membalas, namun pukulannya tak tepat sasaran.

Chanyeol menarik kerah seragamnya, lalu memukul perut Sehun dengan membabi buta.

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

Sehun berkelit dan berhasil melepaskan diri. Ia membalas pukulan Chanyeol dan menendang dadanya membuat Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah.

"Woah..."

Penonton berseru melihat pertarungan di luar ekspektasi.

Sehun dan Chanyeol kembali saling berhadapan. Sehun menyeka asal darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, lalu maju dan kembali melancarkan serangan. Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, ia berhasil berkelit dan balik membalas serangan Sehun. Chanyeol memukulnya bertubi-tubi hingga sebuah pukulan sangat keras yang mengenai wajah Sehun membuat Sehun terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh tergeletak di lantai.

"Park Chanyeol, menang!" siswa yang menjadi wasit mengangkat tangan Chanyeol ke atas. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan para pengikutnya bersorak gembira.

Luhan tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia segera menghampiri Sehun yang masih tergeletak dengan Jongin yang mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Sehun! Sehunna!" Luhan memanggilnya. Sehun hanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

Luhan segera mengisyarakan pada Jongin untuk membantunya. Mereka memapah Sehun meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Kyungsoo, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata Chanyeol mengekori kepergian mereka.

"Siapa anak baru itu?" tanya Chanyeol pada salah seorang anak buahnya.

"Ooh.. dia Xi Luhan, bos. Siswa baru pindahan dari China." Jawabnya.

"Xi Luhan." Chanyeol menyeringai, "Menarik..."

.

.

.

Luhan menempelkan plester obat terakhir di ujung bibir Sehun. Sehun masih terbaring di tempat tidur ruang UKS tak sadarkan diri. Helaan nafas Luhan terdengar mengingat cerita Kyungsoo padanya. Sehun memang sudah sering menantang Chanyeol, seorang penguasa sekolah untuk berkelahi. Dengan tujuan menjadi bos dari geng paling disegani di SMA Shinhwa. Mungkin itulah sebabnya, Sehun sering pulang dalam keadaan babak belur.

Sehun tersadar dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Ia menoleh dan segera bangkit melihat Luhan duduk di sampingnya. Sedikit meringis menyadari perih di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya pada Luhan. Ia meraba wajahnya sendiri dan heran menemukan luka-lukanya sudah diobati. Ia tahu Luhan yang telah mengobati lukanya, tapi terlalu gengsi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tentu saja menunggumu bangun. Appa berpesan agar kita pulang bersama." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, sambil memakai tas ranselnya. "Kau bisa jalan sendiri?" tanyanya pada Sehun setelah menenteng ransel milik Sehun di tangannya.

"Cih!" Sehun mengambil tas ranselnya dari tangan Luhan. "Kau kira aku akan mengikutimu, begitu? Kau pulang saja sana! Jangan pedulikan aku!" Sehun melangkah keluar.

"Sehun!" Luhan menahan lengannya, "Kau harus ikut pulang dan beristirahat di rumah. Sebagai kakak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja!"

Sret! Brukk!

Sehun kembali menghimpit tubuh Luhan ke tembok. Menatap tajam kedua mata Luhan yang tak bergeming sambil menarik erat kerah seragamnya, "Aku salut kau masih bisa menganggap dirimu seorang kakak setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu, haha" Sehun tertawa, "Apa yang kulakukan belum cukup? Hah! Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku!" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, berniat mencium Luhan. Namun, Luhan secepat kilat menghindar, melepaskan diri dari Sehun.

Sret! Brukk!

Dengan jurus bela diri yang ia miliki, Luhan berhasil membalikkan keadaan dan menghimpit tubuh Sehun ke tembok dengan kedua tangan yang mengunci pergerakan Sehun.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tidak percaya.

"Dengar, Sehun. Aku berusaha bersabar karena kau adalah adikku. Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau berlaku seenaknya lagi padaku. Kau harus belajar menghormati kakakmu!"

Sehun berdecih ringan, "Kau bukan kakakku!"

"Aku kakakmu! Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah hasil tes DNA keluar!"

"Ish!" Sehun melepaskan diri, mendorong tubuh Luhan menjauh darinya. "Apapun hasilnya, tetap saja kau bukan kakakku!" Sehun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Luhan masih terpaku mencoba memaknai ucapan Sehun itu.

 _Apapun hasilnya, tetap saja kau bukan kakakku!_

Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

Keep review guys! See u next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated M. NC._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy Reading~_

 **-My Nightmare-**

"T-tunggu, Sehun!" Luhan berlari mengejar Sehun, lalu menahan lengannya dengan cepat, "Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau begitu yakin aku bukan kakakmu?"

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu melepaskan pegangan Luhan di lengannya. "Aku sedang tidak mood membahas ini sekarang, kau dengar? Lebih baik kau pulang saja, tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Sehun berjalan lagi dan Luhan tetap tidak membiarkannya pergi. Ia masih teringat janjinya pada sang ayah untuk pulang bersama Sehun. Luhan berjalan di samping Sehun sambil menyeimbangi langkah Sehun yang lebar dan cepat.

"Sehun, kau harus ikut pulang denganku. Appa akan khawatir kalau tidak melihatmu di rumah!"

"Berhenti mengikutiku."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau ikut denganku pulang ke rumah!"

"Shit!" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Luhan sambil menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut pulang denganmu."

Luhan tersenyum tapi senyumnya sirna ketika Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi, setelah kau memberikan satu ciuman, bagaimana?" lanjut Sehun dengan smirk di bibirnya.

Kedua mata Luhan membola mendengarnya, "Y-Yak! Syarat macam apa itu!"

Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Ya atau tidak. Hanya itu pilihanmu."

Mata Luhan bergerak gelisah, setelah berpikir sejenak, ia menjawab, "Baiklah!"

Sehun sedikit terkejut melihat Luhan menyanggupinya. Ia tak terpikir Luhan akan menyerah semudah itu. Hal itu membuat seringaian Sehun semakin lebar.

Luhan melangkah mendekat, lalu setelah menghela nafas panjang, kakinya berjinjit dan kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahu Sehun.

Cup.

Luhan mencium keningnya.

Sehun mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang-ulang. Ia tersadar sesaat kemudian. "Y-Yak! Ciuman macam apa itu?!"

"Kau hanya bilang satu ciuman, kan? Aku sudah menciummu. Jadi, ayo kita pulang!" Luhan berjalan terlebih dahulu dan Sehun mencibir kesal karena merasa dibodohi. Sementara Luhan tertawa kecil melihatnya.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Yifan dan Victoria duduk di ruang keluarga dan menonton berita. Sementara Luhan berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan buah-buahan. Luhan mengambil beberapa buah dari dalam kulkas, ada apel, melon, dan semangka. Luhan memotongnya satu-persatu dalam ukuran kecil-kecil dan meletakkannya dalam satu wadah. Ia sesekali melihat ke arah ruang keluarga dan tersenyum melihat kedua orang tua yang tampak mesra karena si wanita yang sedang bersandar di bahu lebar si pria sambil bercengkrama.

Luhan tidak menyadari kedatangan Sehun di belakangnya. Yang ia tahu, Sehun naik ke kamarnya setelah makan malam. Dengan smirk di bibirnya, Sehun mendekat dengan berjalan jongkok di belakang Luhan yang masih sibuk memotong buah. Ia lalu meremas butt Luhan membuat Luhan terkejut setengah mati.

"Y-yak!" Luhan melotot horor ke arah Sehun yang berada di bawah. Sehun masih memasang smirk di bibirnya. Teriakan Luhan membuat kedua orang tua berbalik dan menatapnya. Meja dapur memang berhadapan langsung dengan ruang keluarga, sehingga Vic dan Yifan dapat melihat langsung ke arahnya. Namun, mereka tidak melihat Sehun di sana karena terhalang meja dapur yang setinggi pinggang orang dewasa.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" tanya Victoria.

"T-tidak apa-apa." Luhan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Namun, matanya melebar sempurna ketika ia merasakan celananya diturunkan dan sebuah gigitan kecil di bokongnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Victoria kembali bertanya dan Luhan tidak menjawabnya karena dua jari panjang Sehun menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya saat ini. Luhan tidak bisa berkutik dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan keringat dingin yang mulai muncul di pelipisnya.

"Luhan?"

Suara Victoria kembali menyadarkannya.

"Uh?" Luhan mengerut tidak paham.

"Apa kau menyukai sekolahmu?" tanya Victoria lagi.

Luhan menelan ludah gugup. Pegangannya pada pisau buah gemetar, bahkan ia tidak bisa memotong buah dengan benar. Jari-jari panjang Sehun benar-benar ahli dan menemukan titik terdalamnya yang membuat perutnya seolah berputar oleh kenikmatan.

Luhan mengangguk asal, "Y-Ya, aku m-menyukainyaaaah.." Luhan segera membekap mulutnya sendiri karena desahan tak terkendali keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Sehun terkekeh melihatnya, sementara Victoria mengerut sebentar tapi kemudian tersenyum, "O-oh.. syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya."

"Besok aku harus berangkat pagi. Kau bisa mengantar mereka ke sekolah, sayang?" tanya Yifan.

Victoria mengangguk, "Tentu saja, yeobo."

"Oh ya, Luhan. Tolong bawakan segelas susu yang ada di meja untuk Sehun. Dia belum meminum susunya hari ini."

Luhan mengangguk cepat mendengar permintaan Victoria itu. Victoria tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sehun sudah meminum 'susu'nya langsung dari Luhan ketika Luhan mendapatkan orgasmenya akibat jari-jari panjang Sehun.

Luhan mengatur nafasnya dan melirik sinis ke arah Sehun yang menyeka sisa cairan di sudut bibirnya. Sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyum polosnya seraya berbisik pelan, "Kau selalu manis, Luhan."

Wajah Luhan memerah mendengarnya. Tolong ingatkan dia untuk mengunci kamarnya malam ini.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan menuju rumah kaca, sebuah rumah kecil di samping rumah utama yang khusus diperuntukkan tanaman-tanaman hias. Victoria memiliki hobi mengoleksi tanaman dan ia selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk hal itu. Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti di dekat pintu, ia sedikit bersembunyi ketika mendengar suara Victoria sedang menelpon di dalam.

 _-Ah, kau bisa saja.-_

 _-Benarkah?-_

 _-Ah ha ha ha... Itu hanya perasaanmu.-_

Nada suara Victoria terdengar begitu ceria, naik beberapa oktaf dari suaranya yang biasa, membuat Luhan penasaran dengan siapa Victoria sedang berbicara.

 _-Malam ini? Baiklah, tidak masalah. Kebetulan Yifan sedang lembur di kantor.-_

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya hobi menguping pembicaraan orang lain."

 _Deg._

Luhan menoleh terkejut ketika mendengar bisikan itu. Di hadapannya Sehun sudah berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada dan tatapan tajam nan mengintimidasi.

Luhan berdehem sejenak karena tenggorokannya yang kering. "Aku tidak menguping."

Sehun tertawa meremehkan, "Lalu kau sebut apa kegiatan mendengar pembicaraan orang lain secara diam-diam, uhm?" Sehun melangkah mendekat dan Luhan terpaksa berjalan mundur karenanya, "Kau sedang menguping, Luhan. Dan aku ingin tahu alasanmu melakukan itu."

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya... hanya tidak sengaja mendengarkan."

"Ck!" Sehun berdecak mendengar alasan itu. "Baiklah, tidak masalah jika kau tidak mengakuinya. Lagipula aku punya banyak cara untuk memaksamu bicara."

Luhan terdiam melihat senyum yang tersungging di bibir Sehun. Ia tahu kalau itu tidak pernah berarti baik. Firasatnya benar, hanya dalam hitungan detik, Sehun sudah merengkuh pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat hingga tubuh mereka tidak berjarak.

"Y-yak. Jaga sikapmu, Sehun. Perhatikan tempat kau berada sekarang! Lepaskan aku!" Luhan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh namun yang ada justru Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya itu.

"Jadi, kalau bukan di sini, kau tidak keberatan, uhm?" Sehun berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan, memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan mengendus ceruk lehernya, "Aku suka wangi tubuhmu, Lu. Itu membuatku ketagihan."

Tubuh Luhan merinding mendengarnya. Ia berpikir Sehun akan kembali menciumnya. Namun, tubuhnya tiba-tiba dilepaskan begitu saja, membuatnya sedikit terpaku kebingungan.

Sehun hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Ooh, kalian sudah siap?" suara Victoria menyadarkan mereka. Victoria tersenyum melihat kedua pemuda itu sudah berpakaian seragam sekolah yang rapi. Hari ini ia akan mengantar mereka ke sekolah karena Yifan sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

"Oh ya, ibu sudah menyiapkan bahan makanan di kulkas. Jadi, kalau kalian lapar, kalian bisa memasak sesuatu untuk dimakan. Ibu ada kerjaan dan mungkin tidak akan pulang hari ini. Kalian tinggal berdua saja di rumah, apa tidak apa?"

Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan tiba-tiba mendapat firasat buruk.

"Tidak apa-apa kan' Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk ragu.

Victoria tersenyum, "Okay. Kalau begitu kalian harus akur. Jangan sampai bertengkar. Dan kau, Sehun, mulai sekarang belajarlah untuk memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan hyung. "

"Baik, bu. Kami tidak akan bertengkar. Benar kan' HYUNG?" tanya Sehun tersenyum dengan sedikit penekanan di kalimatnya. Luhan mengangguk kaku menjawabnya.

Victoria tersenyum melihat dua bersaudara yang tampak akur itu.

.

.

.

Awalnya, Luhan berpikir hidup Sehun sempurna. Sehun memiliki kedua orang tua yang perhatian dan menyayanginya. Memiliki seorang ayah yang bekerja sebagai jaksa di pengadilan Seoul dan ibu yang seorang arsitek. Walaupun demikian, mereka masih hidup sederhana dalam nuansa kekeluargaan. Tidak ada pelayan dan semua berada di bawah penanganan langsung sang ibu yang penuh kasih sayang. Semua terlihat begitu sempurna sehingga Luhan bertekad untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu. Sebuah keluarga utuh yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

Tetapi memiliki kedua orang tua yang baik tidak menjamin sifat baik sang anak. Sehun buktinya. Entah dari mana sifat Sehun yang berandalan, kurang ajar dan mesum itu didapatnya, Luhan tak mau ambil pusing. Yang penting sekarang, ia harus menjaga jarak dari Sehun, adiknya. Ia tidak ingin terjebak dalam situasi yang sama dimana ia mencapai klimaks karena perlakuan Sehun.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hampir gila memikirkannya karena ia telah berdosa melakukan hal itu dengan adiknya sendiri. Semua karena Sehun. Luhan bertekad mencari cara untuk menghentikan kelakuan Sehun. Mungkin diawali dengan mencari penyebab Sehun suka berkelahi.

"Coba lihat ini, Lu. Bagus kan'?" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara Kyungsoo menyapa indera pendengarannya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada si mata bulat yang sedang menunjukkan sebuah syal rajutan merah di tangannya.

"Kau yang membuatnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku membuatnya dalam tiga hari, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagus, Kyung. Aku kagum kau bisa membuatnya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Apa kau suka?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, ini untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah pertemanan kita."

Luhan tersenyum menanggapinya, "Terima kasih, Kyung." Lalu membiarkan Kyungsoo memakaikan syal itu di lehernya.

"Kau sangat cocok dengan warna ini. Syukurlah."

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia bersyukur memiliki teman sebaik Kyungsoo yang tanpa ragu mengajaknya berkenalan di hari pertama ia bersekolah. Kyungsoo adalah siswa yang pandai di kelas. Ia juga membantu Luhan dalam hal pelajaran karena Luhan memang tertinggal banyak materi di kelas. Kyungsoo suka memasak dan membuat kue. Ia sering membawa hasil masakannya ke sekolah dan Luhan tahu Kyungsoo tidak pernah gagal dalam hal itu. Luhan sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti adik sendiri. Sejujurnya, ia berharap memiliki adik semanis Kyungsoo.

Bicara soal adik, Luhan kembali teringat pada Sehun. Teman Sehun yang paling dekat adalah Jongin. Mungkin ia harus bertanya pada Jongin.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berteman dengan Sehun?"

Luhan memandang wajah pemuda yang sedang makan itu penasaran. Jongin yang dipandangi berdehem salah tingkah saat kedua mata Luhan menatapnya seperti itu. Ia sedang makan siang di kantin sekolah saat Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Aww!" Jongin mengusap kepalanya kerena mendapat pukulan 'sayang' dari Kyungsoo, "Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Salah sendiri, bukannya menjawab, malah bertanya balik. Pabo!"

"Kyung," Luhan melerai, Kyungsoo tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Jongin mengunyah makanannya lambat, "Aku berteman dengannya sejak SMP."

"Jadi, apa sejak dulu dia memang orang yang suka berkelahi?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Jongin berpikir sejenak, "Sebenarnya, tidak. Dulu, Sehun tidak suka berkelahi. Dia tipe siswa teladan yang hanya mengenal buku dan perpustakaan. Peringkatnya bahkan tidak pernah keluar dari tiga besar."

Jongin menghela nafas, "Tapi sejak dua tahun yang lalu sifatnya berubah. Dia tidak lagi memperhatikan pelajaran dan lebih senang mencari masalah dengan orang lain. Sifatnya mulai tertutup sejak saat itu."

Luhan terdiam mengetahuinya. Jadi, Sehun mulai berubah sejak dua tahun yang lalu, membuatnya bertanya-tanya alasan dibalik semua itu.

"Kau yakin tidak sedang berbohong?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ish! Untuk apa aku berbohong untuk hal seperti ini? Kau ini selalu saja meragukanku." Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Salahkan wajahmu yang tidak bisa dipercaya itu."

"Apa yang salah dari wajahku? Sudah jelas aku lebih tampan darimu!"

"Ck! Tampan dari mananya? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat batang hidungmu!"

"Yak!"

"Stop!" Luhan kembali melerai Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tampak seperti Tom & Jerry. Kedua orang itu langsung terdiam di tempat.

"Apa kau tahu penyebab Sehun berubah?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Jongin menggeleng, "Dia tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya padaku." Jongin menggaruk kepalanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu tentang kehidupan Sehun? Apa... kau menyukainya?"

Mata Luhan membulat mendengarnya, "Tidak!"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau sangat penasaran?" cecar Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo ikut menatap Luhan bertanya.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja." Jawab Luhan seadanya.

Jongin menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku khawatir kau akan patah hati kalau kau benar menyukainya. Dia itu orang yang paling tidak bisa bertahan pada satu orang saja. Dia memiliki banyak kekasih di luar sekolah."

"Benar, Lu. Aku bahkan pernah melihatnya menginap di hotel dengan seorang perempuan seksi." Kyungsoo menambahkan.

Luhan memaksakan sebuah senyuman menanggapinya, "Terima kasih informasinya, aku pergi dulu."

"Hei, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas."

"Ooh.. oke! Bye-bye Lu!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman.

 _Dia memiliki banyak kekasih di luar sekolah._

 _Aku bahkan pernah melihatnya menginap di hotel dengan seorang perempuan seksi._

Luhan menghela nafas, lalu kembali membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi. Ia terdiam menatap cermin wastafel. Mengapa kata-kata Jongin dan Kyungsoo terus berputar di pikirannya? Lantas kenapa kalau Sehun memang seorang laki-laki playboy? Itu bukan urusannya lagian. Sehun hanya adiknya, walaupun Sehun sendiri tidak pernah mengakuinya sebagai seorang kakak.

Luhan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang ia sedang diikuti. Luhan berbalik sesekali tetapi tidak menemukan siapapun. Hah... mungkin memang hanya perasaannya saja.

Click!

Click!

Click!

Seseorang tesenyum puas setelah mengambil beberapa gambar Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun masih berdiri di lantai 2, memperhatikan gerak-gerik seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai Taehyung yang sedang membuntuti Luhan. Keningnya mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa Taehyung tidak hanya membuntuti, tetapi juga mengambil beberapa gambar Luhan secara diam-diam. Mulai dari Luhan yang berjalan bersama Kyungsoo ke kantin sampai Luhan kembali ke kelas seorang diri.

Sehun terdiam menyadari bahwa ini seperti dejavu baginya. Taehyung adalah anak buah Chanyeol dan ketika Taehyung beraksi, itu berarti ia sedang berada dalam sebuah misi dari Chanyeol. Ia pernah mendapati hal yang sama dua tahun yang lalu, saat Chanyeol mengambil seseorang yang penting baginya. Dan sekarang, ia harus berhadapan dengan hal yang sama dimana target utamanya adalah Luhan.

Luhan sedang berjalan di koridor saat seseorang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya bersembunyi di ruang uks. Mata Luhan membulat mendapati Sehun berdiri di hadapannya sekarang dan itu berarti hal-hal berbau mesum akan terjadi pada dirinya. Bukannya Luhan suka berpikiran negatif, hanya saja otaknya segera merespon seperti itu jika bersama Sehun. Salahkan sikap Sehun yang memang tidak berperikesaudaraan itu.

"Stay here." Sehun menahan lengan Luhan yang ingin beranjak pergi. Namun, Luhan melepaskannya dengan kasar.

"Tidak."

"Stay here!" nada suara Sehun meninggi membuat Luhan menatapnya tidak percaya. Lagi-lagi ia dibentak oleh pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Ya! Kau harus berhenti memakai nada itu padaku! Aku ini kakakmu! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengguna-hhmmmmppphh.."

Bibir Luhan tiba-tiba dibungkam dengan bibir Sehun membuat kedua matanya semakin membulat terkejut. Ekor mata Sehun melirik ke arah jendela pintu dan merasa lega setelah melihat Taehyung melewati mereka.

Sehun yang awalnya hanya ingin membungkam mulut Luhan menjadi semakin tertarik oleh rasa manis yang dicecapnya dari penyatuan kecil itu. Walaupun Luhan bergerak tidak tenang dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tubuh Luhan yang kecil memudahkan Sehun untuk mendekapnya lebih erat, meniadakan jarak antara mereka sambil terus memagut bibir yang telah membuatnya kecanduan.

"Hah.. hah... hah.."

Nafas Luhan memburu saat Sehun melepaskannya. Sehun masih menatapnya lekat dan menyadari bahwa Luhan memang cantik. Lihatlah kedua mata indahnya yang berkilau, bulu matanya yang lentik, hidung mungil yang pas di wajah kecilnya, serta bibir merah yang basah akibat ulahnya itu. Semua yang ada pada Luhan seperti candu yang membuat Sehun ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi. Sehun tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia memang tertarik pada orang yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya itu. Ia tertarik pada Luhan sejak pertama ia menatap ke dalam matanya di toilet sekolah.

Bugh!

"Akh!" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya seraya memegangi perutnya yang mendapat hantaman kepalan tangan kecil Luhan. Sehun sedikit tak percaya kalau ternyata tubuh kecil Luhan memendam kekuatan yang begitu besar yang menghasilkan sebuah pukulan yang cukup menyakitkan.

"Berhenti melakukan hal seperti ini, Sehun! Aku ini kakakmu! Kau dengar?! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau berbuat seenaknya lagi!"

Luhan beranjak meninggalkan Sehun tanpa berbalik lagi membuat Sehun menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Ck! Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya lebih baik dari yang kukira. Dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghampiri kekasihnya yang tampak sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Ruang basecamp tempat gengnya berkumpul memang sedang sepi saat ini karena kebanyakan dari mereka berada di kelas. Baekhyun terpaksa membolos pelajaran karena Chanyeol membolos sejak jam pertama, membuatnya cemas jika terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya itu. Namun, ia bisa menghela nafas lega melihat Chanyeol hanya sibuk bermain hp.

"Yeol..."

Chanyeol tidak bergeming. Mungkin ia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun di sana. Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal, lalu mendekat dan mengambil alih hp Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau game pokemon bisa..." kata-kata Baekhyun terhenti menyadari kalau Chanyeol tidak sedang bermain game pokemon seperti yang ia pikirkan, melainkan sedang memperhatikan foto seorang namja asing yang baru dilihatnya. Chanyeol segera mengambil kembali hpnya dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Kapan kau datang sayang? Kau tidak masuk kelas?" Chanyeol merangkulnya mesra seperti biasa sambil menyimpan hp-nya di saku celana.

"Uh?" Baekhyun masih berada dalam mode loadingnya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lebih baik kita makan siang sekarang." Chanyeol berjalan keluar dengan tetap merangkul pundak kekasihnya. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan Chanyeol darinya. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan namja yang dilihatnya di gambar itu. Baekhyun berniat akan mencari tahu nanti.

.

.

.

Luhan turun ke lantai bawah menuju dapur. Di kulkas sudah ada kertas memo berwarna kuning yang menampakkan pesan dari si nyonya rumah.

 _Luhan, tolong ajak Sehun makan bersamamu._

 _Dia sering lupa makan kalau tidak diingatkan._

 _Ingatkan dia untuk minum susu juga._

 _Vic._

Luhan menghela nafas. Suasana rumah memang sepi karena biasanya ia akan menemukan Victoria di dapur sibuk memasak makan malam dan Yifan yang menonton berita di televisi. Namun, hari ini dia hanya sendiri, oh ada Sehun juga sebenarnya, tapi Sehun masih di kamarnya sehingga Luhan dapat bernafas lega tanpa kekhawatiran apapun.

Luhan melihat ke dalam kulkas. Ia mengambil beberapa bahan untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi.

"Ya Tuhan!" Luhan terkejut melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di hadapannya begitu ia berbalik. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Luhan itu.

"Yak! Kenapa kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba?! Membuat kaget saja!" Luhan mengelus dadanya karena merasa jantungnya hampir copot.

Sehun mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, "Aku lapar."

"Ya, aku tahu dan aku sedang mencoba membuatkan makanan untuk kita, kau lihat?" Luhan meletakkan bahan-bahan di atas meja dan menjaga jarak dengan berdiri di sisi meja yang lain. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum kecil menyadari hal itu.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Lu. Kau tinggal membuka pakaianmu dan berbaring di meja makan. Kau akan menjadi makanan yang lezat untuk dinikmati."

Pletak!

"Aww!" Sehun meringis mendapat hantaman spatula di kepalanya, "Yak!"

"Kau! Berhenti bicara hal mesum padaku!" Luhan menghembuskan nafas kesal sambil menenangkan diri. Ia tidak ingin dikuasai amarah yang mungkin akan berakhir mencekik leher adiknya sendiri.

Sementara Sehun hanya tertawa melihat wajah Luhan memerah.

"Okay... aku akan berhenti." Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Luhan, menopang dagu, sambil menatap Luhan yang sedang sibuk memotong daging.

Luhan merasa tatapan Sehun memang sangat mengintimidasi, apalagi jika dalam keadaan tenang seperti itu. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

Sehun masih mengamati Luhan yang kali ini sedang mengupas wortel. Membayangkan jika seandainya yang dipegang Luhan itu adalah penis kebanggaannya, rasanya pasti akan nikmat sekali. Shit! Pemikiran itu membuatnya tegang dalam sekejap.

Luhan melirik sinis mendengar Sehun berdehem.

"Astaga, kau lambat sekali. Aku sudah sangat lapar! Sini biar aku saja!" Sehun mengambil alih tugas Luhan, memotong wortel dengan lincah persis seperti koki profesional yang Luhan lihat di televisi, membuatnya menggumankan kata 'wow' tanpa sadar.

Sehun mencampur semua bahan dalam penggorengan, lalu memasukkan dua piring nasi dan mengaduknya perlahan. Kini, giliran Luhan yang menjadi penonton dari demo masak yang ditunjukkan Sehun. Ia tersenyum menyadari sisi baik Sehun yang ia lihat hari ini. Mungkin, memiliki adik seperti Sehun tidak terlalu buruk.

Well, ia belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Sehun meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng kimchi di meja makan dilengkapi telur gulung dan saus sambal. Luhan terkagum melihat makanan yang tampak lezat itu. Luhan baru akan memakan suapan pertamanya ketika suara Sehun menginterupsi.

"Tunggu, kau ambil air minum dulu sana." kata Sehun memerintah.

Luhan mendengus, namun ia beranjak dari kursi makan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air minum. Karena Sehun sedang berbaik hati hari ini, jadi ia akan berbaik hati juga, begitu pikirnya. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuannya, Sehun mengeluarkan satu bungkusan serbuk dari dalam saku celana. Lalu dengan smirk di bibirnya, Sehun menaburkan serbuk itu di makanan Luhan dengan cepat.

Luhan kembali dengan dua gelas air putih. Ia pun duduk dan mulai menyantap makanannya tanpa menyadari seringaian Sehun yang menatapnya sambil mengunyah lambat.

 _Aku penasaran seperti apa obat perangsang itu bereaksi..._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Sebenarnya sy gak niat buat konflik yg ribet, krn fokus sy cuma di adegan panas hunhan, wkwkwk...

Sy ada niat pengen buat Luhan enaena sama yg lain, gimana menurut kalian?

Keep review chingu~ See u next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated M. NC._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy Reading~_

 **-My Nightmare-**

Luhan bergerak tidak nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan terbakar. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Ia membuka kancing-kancing piyamanya sambil mencoba menurunkan suhu pendingin ruangan, tapi semua sia-sia. Rasa panas itu tak juga pergi. Luhan pun memaksakan diri membuka mata.

Kedua bola matanya membulat tidak percaya melihat sesuatu mengembung di selangkangannya. Penisnya sudah ereksi tanpa sebab yang jelas, membuat wajahnya memerah dengan keringat yang turun semakin deras di pelipisnya.

 _Shit! Bagaimana sekarang?_

Nafas Luhan terengah-engah dalam kebingungan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Diliriknya jam di atas meja, sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Luhan pun berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar kamar karena nyeri akibat ereksinya benar-benar menyiksa.

"Shhh~"

Luhan butuh bantuan saat ini dan satu-satunya orang yang dapat dimintai bantuan hanyalah adiknya, Sehun. Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun dengan tidak sabar.

Cklek.

Sehun muncul dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang terlilit pinggangnya. Rambutnya setengah basah dengan jejak air yang mengalir turun ke dada bidangnya.

Glek.

Luhan menelan ludah. Entah mengapa pemandangan itu membuat ereksinya semakin bertambah parah. Oh, lihatlah dada bidang, otot-otot padat dan tercetak sempurna di tubuh Sehun. Benar-benar menggairahkan. Luhan baru menyadari sekarang bahwa adiknya itu benar-benar seksi.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah datar andalannya. Walaupun tanpa dijelaskan sekalipun ia sudah tahu tentang apa yang terjadi melihat penampilan berantakan Luhan di hadapannya. Smirk disembunyikan dengan terampil dan pandangan tajam nan menusuk ditunjukkan sebagai tanggapan.

Kedua mata Luhan bergerak tidak tentu. Jujur ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus meminta. Pasti akan sangat memalukan untuknya. Tapi, sekali lagi ereksinya benar-benar menyiksa. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

"T-tolonghh bantuhh akh a-akuhh, Sehunnahhh..." Luhan berucap kepayahan karena nafasnya tersengal akibat detakan jantung yang melaju cepat. Alis Sehun terangkat mendengarnya. _Shit!_ Desahan Luhan benar-benar indah.

"Baiklah."

Luhan ditarik masuk ke dalam kamar. Lalu Sehun duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri yang mana itu memancing gairah Sehun berkali lipat. Sehun membulatkan matanya ketika Luhan tiba-tiba duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Sshhh~"

Luhan mulai melepaskan pakaiannya sambil menggesek-gesekkan bokongnya tepat di atas kejantanan Sehun. Sehun menelan ludah. Obat perangsang itu bekerja lebih baik daripada yang ia pikirkan.

"A-akuhh tidakk tahuuhh apahh yang terjadi pada tubuhkuhhh... tapi akuhh membutuhhkanmuu Sehunnahh, cepat setubuhi akuhh."

Yup. Luhan benar-benar telah kehilangan akal sehatnya kali ini. Nafsu yang sudah di ubun-ubun telah menguasai seluruh tubuh dan pikirannya. Sehun menyeringai menatapnya. Tanpa diminta pun Sehun akan menyetubuhi Luhan dengan senang hati. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Luhan.

"Mmphh..."

Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan. Mencecap setiap sudut bibirnya hingga rasa manis bibir ranum itu terekam dalam ingatan. Lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan. Luhan memberikan celah sehingga lidah Sehun dapat leluasa bergulat dengan lidahnya dalam ciuman yang panas.

Luhan sudah mulai terbawa ciuman Sehun hingga tangannya terangkat meremas rambut belakang Sehun yang membuat rambut Sehun terlihat berantakan saat ini. Namun, Sehun tidak keberatan karena sedang menikmati balasan ciuman dari Luhan.

"Hhhhh..."

Luhan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan dengan gerakan lambat ia membelai dada bidang Sehun hingga turun ke perut. Terkagum dengan pahatan sempurna tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya. Sementara Sehun terdiam menikmati sentuhan Luhan di tubuhnya.

Bruk.

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga berbaring di tempat tidur. Luhan melepaskan celananya lalu melepaskan handuk yang melilit di pinggang Sehun dalam satu hentakan yang membuat Sehun sedikit tidak percaya melihatnya. Tangannya lalu menggenggam penis Sehun yang telah ereksi dan mengarahkannya ke lubangnya yang berkedut panas.

Jleb.

"Ahh..."

Luhan mendesah dan Sehun menggeram karena merasakan penisnya terjepit ketika menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang Luhan.

"Shit! Kau masih saja sempit, Lu."

"Eunghhh..."

Luhan bergerak naik-turun tidak sabaran. Mendesah keras karena akhirnya hasratnya terpenuhi.

"Akhh akhh Sehh sehunnnhh... Sehunnahhh..." Bibir mungilnya terus mendesahkan nama Sehun yang mana itu menjadi alunan nada terindah di telinga Sehun. Sehun menggigit bibirnya sendiri menyaksikan pemandangan indah di depan matanya. Luhan masih menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun, mendongak dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya membuat Sehun tidak dapat mengendalikan gairah seksual yang membakar sekujur tubuhnya.

Bruk.

Sehun membalikkan keadaan dan menindih Luhan di bawahnya. Membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut tapi sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Dengan semangat membara, Sehun menggerakkan miliknya maju mundur di lubang sempit Luhan. Sambil meninggalkan kissmark di sekitar tengkuk dan dadanya.

"Ahhh..."

Dada Luhan membusung saat Sehun menghisap puting merah mudanya dengan kuat diselingi gigitan-gigitan gemas yang membuat Luhan tak dapat menutup rapat mulutnya. Tangan Sehun tak tinggal diam. Ia menggenggam penis Luhan dan mengocoknya seirama tumbukan hingga desahan demi desahan mengalir deras dari bibir mungil Luhan.

 _Damn!_

Sehun merasakan berkali lipat kenikmatan didapatnya saat bersetubuh dengan Luhan tanpa paksaan seperti saat pertama. Luhan yang merelakan dirinya berada di bawah kukungan Sehun terlihat luar biasa cantiknya dengan nama Sehun yang terlantun indah di bibirnya. Tak ada teriakan atau tangisan yang memaksanya untuk berhenti karena Luhan pun merasakan kenikmatan seperti yang ia rasakan.

Sehun menurunkan kepalanya dan kembali melumat bibir Luhan. Luhan melayani lumatan Sehun tak kalah bergairah sambil memeluk erat leher Sehun dan meremas lembut rambutnya. Tempo tumbukan semakin cepat hingga tidak lama kemudian penis Sehun membesar dan menandakan Sehun akan sampai pada klimaksnya. Begitupun dengan Luhan, kenikmatan yang begitu banyak ia terima dalam waktu bersamaan sehingga perutnya terasa seperti berputar.

 _Crott crott crott~_

Dengan satu dorongan terakhir, Sehun maupun Luhan meraih orgasme dalam waktu hampir bersamaan. Cairan Sehun memenuhi lubang Luhan sedangkan cairan Luhan menyembur membasahi perut berotot Sehun.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah dengan tatapan terkunci pada satu sama lain. Luhan mengembangkan senyuman manisnya dengan bibir berucap pelan.

"Terima kasih, Sehunna..."

Sebelum kedua matanya terpejam dan terbawa ke alam mimpi. Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat mendengarnya. Kedua matanya masih menatap lekat wajah tertidur Luhan.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padamu." Bisiknya pelan sambil melingkupi tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukan.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun saat menyadari sinar matahari menyilaukan dengan sangat menyebalkan memaksanya membuka mata. Mata rusanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pupilnya melebar memperhatikan sekitar. Ia tersadar bahwa ruangan itu bukan kamarnya. Luhan berusaha bangun dan menyadari ada tangan orang lain di atas perutnya. Kepalanya menoleh kaku dan terkejut menemukan bahwa pemilik tangan itu adalah Sehun tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya. Luhan menutup mulutnya yang nyaris berteriak histeris sambil memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri dan keningnya berkerut melihat bekas merah keunguan yang menghiasi hampir setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Apalagi bagian tubuh bawahnya terasa terbelah, sakit, dan ngilu di saat yang sama.

' _Ya Tuhan, Apa yang terjadi?'_

Luhan memutar otak dan mengingat kembali peristiwa semalam. Beberapa potongan gambar terekam di memorinya membuat kedua matanya terbelalak tidak percaya.

" _A-akuhh tidakk tahuuhh apahh yang terjadi pada tubuhkuhhh... tapi akuhh membutuhhkanmuu Sehunnahh, cepat setubuhi akuhh."_

Gila. Luhan mengingat semuanya dengan jelas dan meruntuki betapa jalang dirinya semalam. Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil menghela nafas panjang. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Ia dengan sadar telah melakukan seks dengan adiknya sendiri.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari tubuhnya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk berdiri walaupun perih itu jelas terasa di selangkangan. Luhan memungut pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Luhan yang hanya mengaduk makanannya dengan lambat. Mereka telah berada di kantin sekolah saat Kyungsoo bercerita tentang betapa menyebalkannya Jongin yang terus mengatainya pinguin. Namun, Luhan sama sekali tidak merespon ceritanya. Mata Luhan hanya menatap kosong dan jelas terlihat kalau meski tubuhnya ada di sini, pikiran pemuda manis itu melayang entah kemana.

"Luhan." Kyungsoo memanggilnya lagi dan Luhan sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

"Uh?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Luhan terdiam menatapnya. Ia memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk bercerita saat ini tapi terasa tidak pantas jika ia menceritakan tentang dosa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Apa kau punya saudara, Kyung?" tanyanya pelan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk menanggapinya, "Aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki." Ucapnya.

"Apa kalian sering bertengkar?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ya, terlalu sering malah." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Kadang aku iri melihat kakakku yang diberikan uang jajan lebih banyak dariku. Atau saat melihat ibuku lebih perhatian padanya. Dia selalu mengaturku dan melaporkan pada ibuku jika aku bolos les. Dia sangat menyebalkan sampai kadang-kadang aku berharap seandainya aku terlahir tanpa saudara." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, "Tapi sebenarnya dia baik. Aku saja yang egois karena tidak rela berbagi kasih sayang ibu dengannya." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Luhan tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Pikirannya lalu tertuju pada Sehun. Mungkinkah Sehun juga merasakan hal itu? Apa Sehun juga selalu mengerjainya karena tidak suka dengan kehadirannya? Ya, sebelumnya Sehun adalah anak tunggal dan seorang yang tiba-tiba muncul sebagai saudaranya tentu membuat Sehun tidak bisa menerima dengan mudah. Apalagi sejak awal Sehun sudah memperingatkannya.

" _Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah masuk dalam keluargaku. Camkan itu baik-baik. Luhan."_

Luhan tertegun. Mungkin memang sejak awal ia tidak seharusnya mengganggu kehidupan Sehun dan keluarga. Mungkin sejak awal seharusnya ia tetap hidup terlunta-lunta di jalanan. Itu akan lebih baik daripada harus menanggung dosa besar karena telah bercinta dengan adiknya sendiri.

Luhan menyesal sekarang. Seandainya ia bisa memutar waktu, Luhan tidak akan menghampiri Yifan dan Victoria sore itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya, Luhan? Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan saudaramu?"

Luhan tersenyum menjawabnya, "Ya, dan aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menginap di rumahku, Lu!" ujar Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin, "Aku senang jika kau mau menginap. Rumahku kadang-kadang sepi apalagi saat pelayan pulang. Rumahku terasa seperti kuburan!"

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin menginap beberapa hari di rumahmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk senang menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

Sehun turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan malam. Sedikit heran karena tidak melihat Luhan duduk di tempatnya seperti biasa. Victoria memanggilnya mendekat dan ia pun duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan sang ayah.

"Ibu, eng... kenapa hyung tidak ikut makan malam?" tanyanya penasaran.

Victoria tersenyum sambil mengambilkan nasi dan menaruhnya di dekat Sehun, "Dia sedang menginap di rumah temannya."

Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Ia memang tidak pernah bertemu Luhan seharian ini karena ia membolos dan pergi ke tempat lain. Ia bertekad akan pergi ke sekolah besok karena hanya itu cara agar ia dapat bertemu Luhan. Sehun merasa ada yang kurang jika sehari saja tidak melihat wajah manis pemuda itu.

"Oh ya, besok hasil tes DNA Luhan akan keluar. Kau bisa pulang ke rumah lebih awal kan'?" tanya Yifan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik sebenarnya karena apapun hasilnya, tetap saja Luhan bukanlah saudaranya.

"Aku selesai." Sehun meninggalkan meja makan setelah menghabiskan makanannya. Ia melangkah naik ke lantai atas dan berhenti sejenak di depan kamar Luhan. Menatap kosong pada pintu kamar dengan perasaan aneh bergelayut di hatinya.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya diam menatap kedatangan Luhan bersama Kyungsoo bersamaan di kelas. Luhan tampak tertawa mendengar Kyungsoo berceloteh. Namun, tawanya memudar ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu. Luhan terlebih dahulu menundukkan pandangannya dan duduk di tempatnya. Kyungsoo ikut duduk di samping Luhan sambil mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Eh Sehun, kemana kau kemarin? Kenapa tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Jongin.

"Hanya sedang malas saja."

Sehun menjawab acuh. Memandang pundak kecil Luhan dari belakang dengan keinginan untuk mengajak pemuda itu bicara. Hanya saja, selama ini Sehun tidak pernah terlihat berbicara dengan Luhan jadi jika ia melakukannya sekarang tentu akan tampak mengherankan bagi teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hei, Lu. Kau punya pulpen lebih?" Sehun bertanya sambil menepuk pundak Luhan. Berharap Luhan akan berbalik dan meladeni permintaannya. Namun, yang ada Luhan tidak berbalik sama sekali, bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Pfft... Hal itu membuat Jongin menahan tawanya. "Wah, tampaknya dia membencimu sampai tidak ingin melihat wajahmu, Sehun. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, huh? Hahaha"

Sehun mendengus jengkel mendengarnya. Kyungsoo pun berbalik menatap Sehun, "Ini, pakai pulpenku saja."

Sehun menerimanya tanpa minat. Pikirannya berputar bertanya-tanya apakah ucapan Jongin itu benar? Apa Luhan benar-benar membencinya sekarang?

Seharian di sekolah Sehun gunakan untuk mengajak Luhan bicara. Ia mengikuti Luhan ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, sampai kembali ke kelas namun hasilnya tetap sama. Luhan mengabaikannya. Menganggapnya tak ada dan hal itu jelas melukai harga diri Sehun. Sehun tak pernah diabaikan. Dan kelakukan Luhan yang mengabaikannya membuatnya tiba-tiba rindu teriakan dan pukulan Luhan di perutnya. Paling tidak, hal itu tidak terlalu menyakitkan dibandingkan jika ia diabaikan oleh Luhan.

Sret. Bruk.

Sehun akhirnya bisa menarik Luhan menjauh dari teman pinguinnya dan menghimpitnya di gedung olahraga sekolah yang sedang sepi. Luhan sempat terkejut ketika tangannya ditarik tiba-tiba, namun menunjukkan wajah datar kembali setelah mengatahui orang yang menariknya adalah Sehun. Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Luhan guna mencegah pemuda itu kabur. Matanya menatap Luhan lekat dan Luhan masih membuang muka. Luhan masih diam seribu bahasa tidak berteriak-teriak seperti biasanya, membuat Sehun semakin gusar karenanya.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" tanya Sehun tegas dengan nada tertekan di kalimatnya. Luhan terdiam tak menjawab.

"Luhan!" Sehun memanggilnya frustasi. "Kenapa?! Apa karena kejadian malam itu?"

Luhan menghela nafas, "Minggir, Sehun." Ia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Sehun tidak membiarkannya bebas begitu saja. Sehun mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Apa kau menghindariku karena kejadian malam itu?"

Luhan lalu tak bergeming menatapnya. "Kau benar, aku menghindarimu karena hal itu. Kau tahu sebesar apa dosa yang telah kita lakukan, Sehun? Kau adikku. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu denganmu."

Luhan menghela nafas, "Kau tahu, Sehun. Awalnya aku benar-benar senang saat mengetahui ayahku masih hidup dan bertekad menemuinya hanya agar aku bisa merasakan bahagia memiliki keluarga. Tapi perlakuanmu padaku membuatku terbebani setiap hari dan rasa bersalahku kepada appa dan Vic semakin dalam. Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini."

Luhan menarik nafas frustasi dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca menatap Sehun, "Kurasa kau sudah berhasil membuatku menyesal masuk ke dalam keluargamu. Kau sudah berhasil, Sehun! Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian seperti apa yang kau inginkan!"

Mata Sehun membulat mendengarnya. Ia segera menahan lengan Luhan yang berniat pergi.

"Tidak. Jangan lakukan itu, Lu."

Luhan memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, "Kenapa? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku bukan kakakmu. Itu menandakan, sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah menerimaku sebagai seorang kakak." Luhan menelan ludah pahit. "Kau tidak akan pernah menerima keberadaanku, bukan? Jadi, lebih baik aku pergi."

"Tidak, Lu! Aku mengatakan hal itu bukan karena aku tidak ingin menerimamu sebagai seorang kakak. Tapi karena kau memang bukan kakakku!" Sehun berteriak frustasi. "Walaupun kau anak kandung ayah. Kau tetap bukanlah kakakku."

"Karena aku hanyalah anak dari hasil hubungan gelap ibuku."

Luhan terdiam mendengarnya. Ia berharap Sehun hanya bercanda dengan ucapannya itu namun sorot mata Sehun menandakan bahwa ia jujur dengan ucapannya membuat Luhan menelan ludah pahit.

"Tidak mungkin..." Luhan berusaha tidak mempercayainya. Selama ini ia melihat Victoria sebagai sosok malaikat tak bersayap. Tidak mungkin jika wanita seperti Victoria memiliki hubungan gelap dan mengkhianati Yifan.

"Lalu appa..."

"Dia tidak tahu." Sehun berkata lemah.

Luhan menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Seketika muncul rasa kasihan pada ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal tersebut.

"Lu..."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus berguman kata 'tidak'. Melepaskan tangan Sehun dari lengannya, "Biarkan aku sendiri." Ucapnya sambil beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya terdiam menatapnya menjauh.

.

.

.

Matahari telah mulai tenggelam saat Kyungsoo berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk bersama Jongin di atap gedung sekolah. Nafas Kyungsoo memburu ketika kedua pemuda tampan itu menatapnya heran.

"Hei, pinguin, kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin dan memilih menatap Sehun cemas, "Sehun, Luhan..."

Sehun mengernyit ketika nama itu disebut. "Luhan? Apa apa dengannya?" seketika perasaan cemas ikut menghampirinya.

"Luhan diculik!" Kyungsoo menggigit jari, "Aku hanya meninggalkannya untuk ke toilet dan ketika aku kembali, aku melihat tubuhnya diangkat masuk ke dalam mobil..."

Mata Sehun dan Jongin terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Aku sempat melihat salah seorang penculiknya, tampaknya dia adalah Taehyung."

"Taehyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin.

Taehyung anak buah Chanyeol. Berarti Chanyeol adalah dalang dibalik penculikan Luhan.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Apa kita harus menghubungi polisi?"

"Nanti saja. Polisi terlalu lamban. Kita tidak bisa melaporkan kehilangan sebelum 24 jam dan itu waktu yang sangat lama. Aku takut kita akan terlambat." Sehun menghela nafas kasar.

"Lalu?" Jongin bertanya, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya sendiri." Sehun bertekad.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantumu." Ujar Jongin.

"Aku juga." Kyungsoo menimpali.

Sehun mengangguk menyetujui. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin pergi seorang diri. Ia harus menyusun rencana yang matang agar peristiwa dua tahun yang lalu tidak terulang kembali.

Peristiwa ketika...

Kekasihnya diperkosa secara bergiliran oleh komplotan Chanyeol.

Kekasihnya yang kemudian memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

Kekasihnya yang kini telah berada di alam yang berbeda.

Sehun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terulang kembali...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Maaf harus membuat karakter Chanyeol jadi antagonis di sini.

Menjelang chapter akhir, semua masalah sudah mulai terkuak.

Luhan selamat tidak ya?

Sampaikan keinginan kalian di kolom review chingu~

See u next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated M. NC._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy Reading~_

 **-My Nightmare-**

Sehun turun ke lantai bawah, mencari seseorang yang ia lihat tengah duduk menyendiri dengan sebuah handphone di tangan. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut karena kedatangan Sehun di kelasnya yang telah kosong.

"Baekhyun." Sehun memanggilnya.

Baekhyun berdiri menghadap Sehun, keningnya mengerut tidak mengerti menatap Sehun.

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak mengangkat teleponku seharian ini. Jadi, kalau kau berniat menantangnya bertarung lagi, lebih baik lain kali saja." Baekhyun memakai tas ranselnya, berniat pergi.

"Tunggu." Sehun menahannya, "Apa kau tidak tahu dia telah menculik seseorang?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat mendengarnya, "Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda! Dia telah menculik Luhan!"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya.

"Hal ini sudah pernah terjadi, Baekhyun. Kau ingat? Kalau kau tetap menutupinya dan berpura-pura tidak peduli, hal yang sama akan terjadi lagi." Sehun menghela nafas kasar, "Aku tidak ingin itu terulang kembali. Jadi, Baekhyun, tolong katakan dimana Chanyeol saat ini..."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, pikirannya berputar ke masa dua tahun yang lalu dimana tatapan memohon seorang gadis membekas jelas di ingatannya.

" _Tolong aku, Baekhyun."_

 _Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Tak lama pintu itu tertutup dan yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah ratapan tangis sang gadis di dalam sana. Baekhyun menulikan pendengarannya, memilih menjauh dalam rangkulan kekasihnya yang telah terlebih dahulu keluar dari tempat itu dengan bau sperma yang kentara._

" _Ayo kita pulang, baby."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui tanpa berbalik lagi. Ia tak tahu bahwa peristiwa itu telah membuat seseorang kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Hingga dua hari kemudian, ia hanya bisa menatap kosong jenazah gadis yang telah remuk karena jatuh dari atap gedung sekolah. Semua siswa berkumpul dan polisi telah mengamankan tempat kejadian. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan Sehun menangis dengan tetap menggenggam tangan gadis itu._

 _Sehun yang menggumankan permintaan maaf berulang-ulang karena merasa gagal menjaga kekasihnya._

 _Baekhyun menelan ludah pahit. Seandainya, saat itu ia memiliki sedikit saja keberanian untuk mengkhianati kekasihnya dan memilih menyelamatkan gadis itu, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi._

"Chanyeol... mungkin dia sekarang ada di markas. Di gudang tua yang ada di perbatasan kota."

Sehun segera beranjak pergi sebelum suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar, "Biarkan aku ikut membantu."

Sehun berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. Ia pun mengangguk pelan kemudian.

.

.

.

Baekhyun telah menyadari hal buruk akan terjadi saat ia tak dapat menghubungi kekasihnya seharian ini. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam saat ia menemukan seorang pemuda tengah duduk tak sadarkan diri dengan tangan terikat. Ia mempertajam penglihatannya dan sadar bahwa pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang sama yang mencuri perhatian Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini.

"Sudah bertemu dengannya, hyung?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Taehyung menghampirinya. Di belakangnya telah ada Jaemin mengikut dengan sebotol air di tangan.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa pemuda itu bisa ada di sini?"

Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum, "Kau tahu, hyung. Pesta akan segera dimulai. Kau ingin bergabung?"

"Pesta?"

"Uhm." Jaemin menjawab, "Semua anggota akan datang sebentar lagi. Dan ini akan sangat mengasyikkan."

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol muncul dengan empat orang anggota lainnya, Woobin, Minho, Minhyuk, dan Baro.

"Oh, hai baby. Tumben kau mampir selarut ini." Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun lalu merangkul pemuda mungil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yeol? Kenapa kau menculiknya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan pandangan cemas.

Chanyeol tersenyum membalas, "We just want to play a game, baby. Don't worry." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas dan mengambil botol air dari tangan Jaemin. Ia lalu mengisyaratkan pada anak buahnya untuk meninggalkannya sendiri.

"T-tunggu, Yeol. Jangan lakukan ini. Kau tahu itu salah!" Baekhyun berteriak saat kedua tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Taehyung dan Jaemin.

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan ucapan kekasihnya. Begitu pintu tertutup, ia berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu lalu menuangkan air dari atas kepala pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tersadar karena air yang tiba-tiba membasahi tubuhnya. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya melebar melihat tempat asing dimana ia berada saat ini.

"Selamat malam, Luhan. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Luhan mengerut memandang sesosok pemuda jangkung di hadapannya. Tampaknya ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Memorinya berputar dan sadar bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang sama yang pernah berkelahi dengan Sehun.

"Park Chanyeol..."

"Yes, that's me." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku terkesan kau tahu namaku, Xi Luhan. Atau haruskah aku memanggilmu Wu Luhan?"

Luhan terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan kalian di gedung olahraga." Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sangat disayangkan kalian terlibat hubungan terlarang seperti itu. Coba pikirkan apa yang akan ayahmu katakan jika mengetahui hal itu?"

Luhan membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam, "Apa yang kau inginkan?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!

Chanyeol membungkuk, lalu memegang dagu Luhan, memaksa Luhan mendongak menatapnya. Ia terpesona melihat kedua mata indah Luhan yang menatapnya penuh amarah. "Aku ingin menyetubuhimu seperti apa yang telah adikmu lakukan. Kurasa itu tidak terlalu sulit, bukan? Bagaimanapun kalian sudah TERBIASA melakukannya."

Luhan membuang muka, "Kau kira aku akan menurutimu?! Aku tidak sudi! Akh!"

Luhan menjerit saat Chanyeol menarik rambutnya dengan kasar, perkataan Luhan telah menyulut api amarahnya, "Cih! Jangan sok suci Luhan! Aku tahu kalian sudah sering melakukannya! Well, aku mengerti, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika mempunyai saudara semanis dirimu." Chanyeol menyeringai, ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menjilat wajah Luhan dari pipi hingga pelipis.

Luhan memberontak keras, namun Chanyeol semakin memperkuat jambakannya pada rambut Luhan.

"Hmmpphhh..." Chanyeol menciumnya, meski Luhan menutup rapat kedua bibirnya. Chanyeol tidak kehilangan akal. Ia menggigit bibir Luhan hingga Luhan terpaksa membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melesatkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan. Memagut bibirnya dengan paksa.

Luhan merasakan hatinya sakit berkali lipat. Ia berharap dalam hati Sehun akan datang menyelamatkannya.

Brakk!

Chanyeol menoleh terkejut melihat pintu telah didobrak paksa. Lebih terkejut lagi saat Sehun muncul di depan matanya.

"Lepaskan dia, Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

Mobil Kyungsoo berhenti di hutan kecil di perbatasan. Hari telah malam dan suasana menjadi semakin sepi karena letak tempat itu yang memang terpencil.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Baekhyun sendiri yang mengatakannya." Ia lalu mengambil dua tongkat baseball dari jok belakang dan memberikan Jongin satu. "Kau tunggu di sini saja, Kyung. Kalau kami tidak keluar dalam tiga puluh menit, cepat hubungi polisi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Hati-hati."

"Uhm."

Jongin pun keluar dari mobil diikuti Sehun. Mereka berjalan memasuki hutan seraya menyingkirkan semak-semak yang menghalangi jalan. Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah melihat sebuah rumah tua di tengah hutan. Itulah markas komplotan Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan dengan mengendap-endap ke belakang rumah. Sebuah gudang tua dengan pencahayaan yang minim ada di sana. Juga beberapa orang yang mereka kenal sebagai anak buah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terdiam menunggu.

Sehun dan Jongin saling memberikan kode dengan bahasa isyarat sebelum akhirnya berlari menyerang. Baro dan Minho yang terkejut tak sempat melakukan perlawanan dan pukulan keras tongkat baseball mendarat di pundak mereka sehingga mereka tersungkur tak berdaya. Taehyung yang melihat hal itu segera melancarkan serangan kepada Jongin dibantu Minhyuk. Sementara Sehun berhadapan dengan Woobin dan Jaemin.

Perkelahian sengit tak dapat dihindarkan. Jongin memukul Minhyuk dan Taehyung satu persatu dengan tongkat baseballnya. Beruntung Jongin termasuk orang yang lincah sehingga ia dapat berkelit dengan mudah ketika Taehyung hendak membalasnya. Minhyuk mendaratkan sebuah tinju yang mengenai perut Jongin, tapi itu tidak membuat Jongin menyerah dan balik membalas dengan menangkap tubuh Minhyuk dan membenturkan kepala Minhyuk ke dinding hingga tak sadarkan diri. Taehyung menendang Jongin sehingga tubuh Jongin limbung ke kiri dan pegangannya pada tubuh Minhyuk terlepas. Taehyung melancarkan pukulan ke tubuh Jongin dan Jongin membalas tak kalah keras.

Sementara Sehun memukul Woobin dan Jaemin bergantian. Jaemin sempat melepaskan pukulannya di perut Sehun namun tak lama Sehun membalas dengan menendang keras dadanya. Sebuah pukulan mengenai pelipis Sehun akibat tinju dari Woobin. Sehun membalas dengan meninju perut Woobin berkali-kali. Jaemin mengambil sebilah kayu dan mengayunkannya ke kepala Sehun namun tak tepat sasaran karena tiba-tiba kesadarannya menghilang akibat hantaman batu di kepala.

"Cepat masuk dan selamatkan Luhan!" Baekhyun si pelaku yang menyerang kepala Jaemin dengan batu berujar cepat.

Sehun mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka. Ia lalu mendobrak pintu masuk yang mana itu mengagetkan Chanyeol yang sedang mencium Luhan.

"Lepaskan dia, Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol kembali saling berhadapan. Perbedaannya, mereka tidak lagi menjadi tontonan dan pertarungan saat ini bukan karena menginginkan posisi sebagai sang penguasa sekolah. Melainkan demi sosok pemuda mungil yang masih terikat di kursi dengan pandangan cemas.

"Wow... kau bergerak cepat juga, Sehun. Tapi, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun, kau tahu? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Jangan terlalu sombong, Chanyeol. Aku akan mengalahkanmu karena saat ini aku tidak melakukannya karena sesuatu melainkan seseorang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merebut orang yang penting dalam hidupku lagi." Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas dan Luhan tertegun menatapnya.

"Cih! Kau hanyalah orang menjijikan yang menyetubuhi kakakmu sendiri, kau dengar itu, Sehun?!"

Bugh!

Sebuah pukulan mengenai rahang Chanyeol.

"Dan kau tak kalah menjijikannya karena telah memperlakukan manusia seperti binatang!"

Bugh! Bugh!

Chanyeol membalasnya dan mengenai tepat di perut Sehun. Sehun melepaskan diri dan memberi jarak.

Tak lama kamudian, Sehun kembali menyerang dengan meninju wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas keras meski sempat terhuyung ke samping. Sebuah tinju tepat mengenai wajah Sehun.

Sehun membuang ludah yang telah bercampur dengan darah lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol sengit. Chanyeol masih dengan wajah arogannya memandang remeh ke arah Sehun walaupun tak dapat ia pungkiri pukulan Sehun cukup membuat kepalanya pening.

"Hah! Apa kau masih menyimpan dendam karena kematian Yeri? Kau tahu itu tidak sepenuhnya salahku!"

Sehun menggeram mendengar nama yang itu terucap dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Seandainya saat itu kau datang menemuinya, dia tidak akan memutuskan bunuh diri!"

"Diam kau brengsek!" Sehun maju dan meninju perut Chanyeol. Langkah Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang tapi tetap berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ia menyeka asal darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol kembali saling berhadapan. Sehun kembali melancarkan serangan dengan maju dan meninju perut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdorong sedikit ke belakang, lalu kembali menantang dengan menendang dada Sehun dengan keras hingga Sehun jatuh terlentang. Chanyeol tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan menduduki pemuda itu. Pukulan membabi buta ia lancarkan ke rahang kiri dan kanan Sehun secara bergantian.

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Sehun tidak tinggal diam, ia berhasil berkelit dan membalikkan keadaan sekarang ia yang menduduki Chanyeol. Sehun memukul Chanyeol bertubi-tubi hingga sebuah pukulan sangat keras yang mengenai wajah Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kesadarannya.

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Sehun yang telah dikuasai amarah terus melancarkan pukulannya.

"Sudah, Sehun! Hentikan!"

Tubuh Sehun terpaku, lalu menoleh lambat.

"Sudah, Sehun. Hentikan. Kau tidak boleh membunuhnya..." Luhan menatapnya memohon.

"Tapi dia memang pantas mati, Lu. Dia-

"Kalau kau membunuhnya, berarti kau sama saja dengannya, Sehun. Hentikan, kumohon..."

Sehun terdiam sejenak memandang wajah babak belur Chanyeol di bawahnya. Ia lalu menghela nafas sambil menarik diri.

Sehun menyeka asal darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, lalu berjalan tertatih dengan tenaga yang tersisa, menghampiri Luhan yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia duduk berlutut di depan Luhan lalu melepaskan ikatan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam melihat banyaknya luka lebam dan darah yang menghiasi wajah tampan Sehun. Rasanya pasti sakit sekali. Tapi Sehun terlihat biasa saja seakan luka-luka itu tak ada. Luhan yang telah terbebas dari ikatan tersebut segera memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun terkejut karenanya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun..." gumannya pelan. Air matanya menetes tanpa ia sadari.

Sementara Sehun tersenyum membalas pelukannya. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan dengan perasaan lega.

Pelukan itu tak berlangsung lama saat kemunculan Jongin dan Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Akhirnya, kau berhasil mengalahkannya, Hun. Daebak!" seru Jongin tidak percaya melihat tubuh Chanyeol terkapar. Sementara Baekhyun segera menghampiri sang kekasih dan menatapnya cemas. Ia segera memanggil ambulance untuk Chanyeol melalui ponselnya.

Jongin yang mengerti bahasa isyarat Luhan, segera membantu memapah Sehun. Mereka berjalan keluar dan berhenti sejenak di dekat Baekhyun yang tengah meletakkan kepala Chanyeol di pangkuannya.

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun mendongak dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca, menatap Sehun setelah menghela nafas, "Sehun, aku minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi. Untuk hari ini dan untuk dua tahun yang lalu..." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka Yeri akan bunuh diri karena peristiwa itu. Sejak saat itu, setiap malam aku selalu dihantui perasaan bersalah. Hidupku tidak pernah tenang. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena cintaku pada Chanyeol. Aku terlalu mencintainya sampai-sampai menutup mata atas segala hal buruk yang ia lakukan." Air mata Baekhyun menetes membasahi pipinya, "Aku... atas nama Chanyeol dan semua anggota geng kami, meminta maaf padamu, Sehun. Aku berjanji kejadian yang sama tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi..."

"Aku percaya padamu, Baekhyun." Sehun menghela nafas, "Aku yakin kau bisa mengubah sifat buruk Chanyeol. Suatu saat nanti, dia akan sadar bahwa dia sangat beruntung memilikimu disisinya. Aku memaafkanmu dan terima kasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini." Sehun tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil membalas senyuman Sehun.

Jongin, Sehun, dan Luhan pun berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menangisi keadaan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Aww.. Yak! Kau kira wajahku beton? Kasar sekali mengobatinya!"

"Masih bagus aku mau membantumu mengobati luka-lukamu! Dasar tidak tahu diri! Rasakan ini!"

"Aduh! Aww.. Yak! Pinguin!" Jongin berteriak kesal saat Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menekan luka-lukanya dengan kapas beralkohol. Bukannya berhenti, Kyungsoo justru semakin bersemangat menyiksa Jongin dengan seringai jahil di bibirnya. Jongin hanya bisa meratapi nasib sambil menatap iri pada dua orang lain di ruangan itu yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Sehun hanya terdiam saat Luhan mengobati lukanya. Jarak Luhan yang terlampau dekat dengannya membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti habis lari marathon. Sementara Luhan tidak tahu menahu tentang hal itu, justru semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, meniup-niup luka Sehun di sekitar rahang yang baru diberi obat merah. Sehun menahan nafas, berusaha mengendalikan diri dengan berdehem pelan.

"Sakit?" Luhan salah mengartikan tanggapan Sehun. Sehun hanya menggeleng lalu Luhan melanjutkan menempelkan plester obat di pelipis Sehun.

"Ya, sudah selesai." Luhan tersenyum sejenak, namun kemudian terdiam sesaat.

"Maafkan aku, Sehunna. Karena aku, kau jadi terluka seperti ini." ucapnya pelan.

Sehun menggeleng, "Ini bukan apa-apa, Lu. Justru aku bersyukur bisa datang di saat yang tepat." Sehun terdiam, "Tentang kejadian malam itu, aku minta maaf, Lu. Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang seenaknya padamu. Jadi, kau bisa tetap tinggal bersama kami."

Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, ia menatap Sehun yang tampak serius dengan ucapannya. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin aku tinggal?"

Sehun mengangguk yakin.

Luhan tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan pergi. Lalu, apa kau bisa memanggilku hyung sekarang?"

"Luhan, kau kan' sudah tahu kalau kita-"

"Iya, aku tahu, maaf."

"Bukan begitu, Lu. Hanya saja..." Sehun terdiam, _bagaimana aku bisa memanggilmu hyung kalau yang aku inginkan kau menjadi kekasihku?_

"Hanya saja apa?" Luhan menatapnya tidak mengerti.

Sehun berdehem salah tingkah, "Hanya saja bagaimana kau bisa kupanggil hyung sedangkan tubuhmu lebih pendek dariku?"

"Yak!"

Pletak!

"Akh!" Sehun mengaduh dramatis setelah mendapat jitakan di kepalanya.

"Sehunna, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku, aku hanya kelepasan." Luhan panik dibuatnya.

Sehun hanya tertawa melihat kepanikan Luhan. Sementara Luhan mendengus menyadari kalau Sehun hanya bermain-main.

"Sehunna," panggil Luhan.

"Uhm." Sehun menjawab dengan mata yang mulai terpejam dan tubuh yang bersandar di sofa.

Luhan merasa ini bukan urusannya, tapi rasa penasaran tidak akan membuat tidurnya nyenyak. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Siapa Yeri?"

Sehun terdiam mendengarnya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakannya, tidak apa-apa-"

"Dia pacarku." Sehun menjawab, "Kami berpacaran sejak pertama duduk di bangku SMA."

Luhan terdiam, "Lalu... apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia meninggal bunuh diri." Sehun menelan ludah pahit.

"Dia tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya padaku. Dia hanya meminta aku untuk menemaninya. Tapi saat itu, aku baru mengetahui tentang selingkuhan ibu sehingga aku terlalu fokus mengikuti ibuku sendiri dan mengabaikannya. Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia mengalami masalah yang berat sampai suatu hari aku melihat dia sudah tergeletak tidak benyawa setelah melompat dari atap gedung sekolah..."

Luhan menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Dia hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat yang isinya mengatakan dia merasa tidak pantas bersamaku. Dia merasa kotor karena telah menjadi korban pelampiasan nafsu bejat Chanyeol dan komplotannya... Semua itu terjadi karena aku telah gagal menjaganya. Aku adalah kekasih yang tidak berguna..."

"Sehun..." Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sehun, "Cukup, Sehun, jangan menceritakannya lagi. Maafkan aku," entah mengapa Luhan tidak dapat menahan air matanya yang terjun bebas membasahi wajahnya.

Sehun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan lalu memeluknya hangat, "Tidak apa-apa, Lu. Itu memang kesalahanku dan aku harus menerimanya."

Luhan hanya menangis diam dalam dekapan Sehun. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Sehun mengalami masa-masa yang berat selama ini. Kehilangan orang yang dicintai pasti terasa sangat berat. Bagaimanapun Luhan juga pernah kehilangan orang yang ia cintai, ibunya. Apalagi Sehun kehilangan orang itu dengan cara yang mengenaskan.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Sehun. Aku yakin Yeri pun tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Semua yang terjadi adalah takdir dari Tuhan, kita harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada." Luhan menatapnya sungguh-sungguh membuat Sehun tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ekhem!"

Luhan menoleh terkejut mendengar suara Kyungsoo, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun sambil menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, aku ingin mengajak kalian makan malam dulu sebelum pulang. Ayo!" Kyungsoo pun menarik Luhan menuju meja makan diikuti Sehun dan Jongin dari belakang.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat Sehun dan Luhan berada di taksi yang sama dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Mereka hanya terdiam menatap keluar jendela. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing bersama angin malam yang berhembus dingin.

Hari ini begitu banyak hal yang terjadi. Mulai dari kenyataan bahwa Sehun bukanlah anak kandung Yifan sampai penculikan yang berakhir yang membuat Luhan mengetahui masa lalu Sehun. Mungkin itulah penyebab Sehun menjadi anak yang memberontak dan suka berlaku seenaknya. Ya, karena dia memiliki luka di masa lalu.

Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun. Apakah Sehun masih menyimpan perasaan pada kekasihnya yang sudah tiada? Apakah selama ini Sehun melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan melakukan seks bebas di luar sana? Apakah semua yang dilakukan Sehun padanya semata-mata hanya untuk melampiaskan dendamnya?

Luhan menelan ludah. Lagipula apa yang Luhan harapkan? Mengharapkan Sehun melakukan hal itu karena tertarik padanya? Atau menyukainya? Hah, itu tidak mungkin. Sehun tidak mungkin menyukainya. Luhan tersenyum pahit.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya setelah menyadari Luhan menatapnya sejak tadi. Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Luhan, apa kau memikirkan tentang ibuku? Apa kau berencana memberitahu ayah?"

Luhan terdiam mendengarnya. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan hal itu kerena terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sehun padanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Luhan balik bertanya.

Sehun memasang wajah kurang paham akan pertanyaan itu.

"Kalau kau ingin aku menutup mulut, maka akan kulakukan. Kalau kau ingin aku mengatakannya, maka akan kukatakan padanya. Aku akan mendengarkanmu, Sehunna."

Sehun terdiam. Tidak menyangka Luhan akan memberikannya pilihan.

"Aku.." Sehun menghela nafas, "Maaf, tapi bisakah kau tidak mengatakannya? Aku belum siap jika harus menghadapi kebencian ayah. Aku akan mengatakan sendiri padanya saat aku benar-benar yakin. Saat aku yakin bahwa kebenaran itu adalah jalan terbaik untuk kita semua."

"Baiklah." Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Aku juga merasa tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengatakannya."

"Terima kasih."

Mobil pun berhenti di depan pintu gerbang. Sehun dan Luhan turun dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah disambut wajah khawatir kedua orang tua mereka.

"Ya tuhan, Sehun. Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau habis berkelahi lagi?" Victoria segera menghampiri Sehun sambil mengusap rambut anaknya itu. Mengajaknya duduk di ruang tamu diikuti Luhan dan Yifan.

"Dengan siapa lagi kau berkelahi kali ini?" Yifan membuka suara ketika mereka telah duduk berhadapan. "Sudah berapa kali ayah katakan untuk mengendalikan dirimu, Sehun. Kekerasan bukanlah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Kau tahu itu!"

"Appa." Luhan memutuskan untuk bicara ketika melihat Yifan mulai dikuasai amarah. "Sehun berkelahi untuk menyelamatkanku. Dia menyelamatkanku saat aku akan dikerjai siswa yang lain. Jangan memarahinya, appa."

Yifan menghela nafas kasar, "Baiklah ayah bisa mengerti kalau kau melakukan hal itu untuk melindungi kakakmu."

Yifan bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku baju. "Hasil tes DNA sudah keluar dan menunjukkan kalau kau benar anak ayah, Luhan." Yifan tersenyum sambil memeluk Luhan, "Maaf tidak mendampingimu selama ini, nak. Mulai saat ini ayah akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu. Ayah akan berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu, membalas tahun-tahun yang lalu saat ayah tidak ada di sampingmu."

"N-ne, appa." Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat mereka sementara Victoria hanya terdiam dengan sorot mata menunjukkan kemarahan yang mendalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

Berhubung banyak yg gak tega, jadi Luhan gak diapa-apain sama Chanyeol, cuma dicium aja hehe~

Chapter ini NC-nya absen dulu ya, wkwk.

Nanti chapter depan lanjut lagi, *smirk

Keep review chingu~ See u next chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated M. NC._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy Reading~_

 **-My Nightmare-**

Desember.

Musim salju mewarnai Seoul. Jalanan-jalanan, rumah-rumah, dan pohon-pohon tak luput dari gumpalan es putih yang menghias hampir setiap sudut kota. Pernak-pernik ornamen natal dipajang sepanjang jalan. Jalanan memadat dan toko-toko mulai ramai oleh pengunjung yang antusias menyambut hari Natal.

Seorang pemuda dengan mantel cokelat yang menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya sedang berada tepat di dekat etalase hiasan pohon natal. Keningnya mengerut dengan bibir yang mengerucut tanpa sadar karena sedang dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit antara warna merah dan hijau hiasan natal. Karena terlalu sulitnya, ia sampai harus bertanya pada pemuda lain yang bertugas menenteng keranjang belanjaan.

"Menurutmu yang mana lebih bagus, Sehunna, merah atau hijau?" tanyanya pada Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya. Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya karena fokusnya semula hanya pada wajah imut sang kakak.

"Pilih yang mana saja." Sehun berujar, "Tidak perlu terlalu serius memikirkannya, Lu. Lagipula hiasan itu hanya untuk dipajang paling lama dua minggu."

Luhan mendengus mendengarnya, "Kau sama sekali tidak membantu." Luhan pun memutuskan untuk mengambil yang berwarna merah dan meletakkannya dalam keranjang belanjaan mereka. Lalu melihat kembali secarik kertas di tangannya.

"Kurasa sudah semua, ayo kita ke kasir." Luhan berjalan mendahului Sehun menuju kasir. Sehun mengikut di belakangnya lalu berhenti sejenak ketika melihat ornamen lain di etalase.

"Tunggu, Lu."

Luhan berbalik ketika Sehun memanggilnya. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang sibuk memilih bando.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Coba lihat ini." Sehun memilih sebuah bando boneka dengan tanduk rusa untuk Luhan, "Kurasa cocok untukmu." Sehun pun memakaikan bando itu di kepala Luhan lalu tersenyum puas setelahnya.

"Kyeopta..."

Pujian dan senyuman Sehun yang ditujukan untuknya tak ayal membuat kedua pipinya dihiasi semburat merah. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Sehun senang sekali melakukan hal itu. Memuji kemudian tersenyum, yang sialnya, terlihat sangat tampan sehingga jantung Luhan berdetak cepat hanya karena dua hal sepele itu. Namun, bukan Luhan namanya jika ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal itu dari Sehun.

Dengan dengusan kesal, Luhan melepaskan bando rusa dari kepalanya sambil berujar ketus, "Ya! Memangnya aku anak perempuan? Kenapa kau kasih bando segala? Demi Tuhan, Sehun, aku ini namja!" Luhan pun berbalik setelah meletakkan bando itu kembali ke tempatnya. Mendahului Sehun yang menatapnya sambil tertawa. Luhan terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika sedang marah. Ya, walaupun Sehun mengakui bahwa dalam keadaan apapun, Luhan memang terlihat menggemaskan.

Setelah membayar di kasir, Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari toko sambil menenteng barang belanjaan mereka. Sehun membawa kantung yang paling besar dan berat, meninggalkan kantung yang kecil dan ringan untuk dibawa Luhan.

"Aku haus, ayo kita beli minuman dulu." Ajak Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun masuk ke sebuah kafe. Mereka duduk di pojok dekat jendela.

"Tunggu di sini."

Sehun melangkah menuju depan outlet minuman, lalu memesan dua gelas bubble tea untuk mereka. Luhan hanya duduk diam di tempatnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sehun. Memang semenjak hari dimana Luhan resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Wu, sikap Sehun mulai berubah padanya. Sehun tidak lagi berlaku kurang ajar dan melecehkannya. Sehun bersikap layaknya seorang saudara, yang bersikap baik dan penuh perhatian. Sehun juga tak lagi membolos dan rajin mengerjakan tugas. Mereka sering belajar bersama di ruang keluarga ditemani alunan musik klasik dari radio. Sehun telah menjadi sosok adik yang selama ini Luhan idam-idamkan.

Tapi Luhan tidak memungkiri perasaannya mulai berubah. Ia tak lagi bisa melihat Sehun sebagai adiknya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang jika berdekatan dengan Sehun. Ditambah rona merah di wajah yang sering muncul tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Keinginan untuk menyentuh tergambar jelas di pikirannya. Apalagi jika melihat Sehun topless dengan bulir-bulir air yang mengalir turun di tubuhnya sehabis mandi, membuat Luhan kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh mempunyai perasaan pada Sehun. Bagaimanapun Sehun adalah adiknya, walaupun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah, tetap saja mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sehun datang dengan dua cup bubble tea berbeda rasa, dan memberikan rasa taro pada Luhan.

"Tidak ada." Luhan menjawab pelan sambil meminum bubble tea miliknya lewat sedotan. Kedua matanya kemudian secara tidak sengaja menangkap kumpulan yeoja yang berada tak jauh dari meja mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka melihat kita." Ujar Luhan.

Sehun pun mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan dan menemukan kumpulan yeoja yang memang sedang memperhatikan mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan yang sudah biasa terjadi itu.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan apa yang mereka perbincangkan?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat bahu cuek, "Mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan ketampananku"

"Ck, percaya diri sekali kau, Sehun." Luhan berdecak, "Mereka pasti membicarakan ketampananku."

Pfftt..

Sehun tertawa, "Itu tidak mungkin."

Luhan tersinggung mendengarnya, "Ya! Kenapa tidak mungkin?!"

"Karena kau itu cantik Luhan. Bahkan mungkin sekarang mereka sedang iri dengan kecantikanmu."

Pletak!

"Aww! Ya! Kenapa malah memukulku? Aku sedang memujimu, tahu?!" Sehun meringis menerima pukulan di kepalanya.

Luhan mendengus, "Memuji kepalamu! Aku ini namja, Sehun. Dan kau bilang aku cantik?! Sepertinya kau sudah rabun! Kau harus memeriksakan matamu ke dokter!" ucap Luhan jengkel dengan wajah yang memerah. Sialan. Kenapa wajahnya harus merona segala? Runtuknya dalam hati.

"Baiklah! Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku akan ke sana untuk memastikan."

"Y-yak!" Luhan segera berdiri ketika melihat Sehun meninggalkan meja mereka, namun terlambat untuk mencegah. Ia pun kembali duduk sambil menyedot minumannya rakus dengan tatapan yang masih fokus memperhatikan Sehun. Astaga, ternyata Sehun tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Dia benar-benar menghampiri kumpulan yeoja itu.

Yeoja-yeoja itu tampak girang melihat Sehun menghampiri mereka. Sehun mengambil tempat di kursi yang masih kosong. Salah satu di antaranya bahkan menggeser tempat duduknya agar bisa dekat dengan Sehun. Sehun terlihat tersenyum sambil berbicara, lalu mereka serempak melihat ke arah Luhan. Membuat Luhan cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela.

Sehun kembali tak lama kemudian dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Mereka meminta nomorku. Kau tahu apa artinya itu, Lu? Artinya, sejak tadi yang mereka bicarakan itu memang aku."

Luhan mendengus mendengarnya, "Ya-ya-ya. Kau benar. Selamat kalau begitu, Sehun." Luhan berdehem kecil, "L-lalu apa kau memberikan nomormu?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sehun menjawab enteng, "Aku mengatakan kalau aku sedang bersama kekasihku sekarang dan dia tidak suka pacarnya diperhatikan orang lain. Jadi, aku datang untuk memberitahu mereka."

"A-apa?!" Mata Luhan membulat mendengarnya, rupanya itulah sebabnya kumpulan yeoja itu serempak melihat ke arahnya tadi.

"Aish.. Sehun, kau benar-benar membuatku malu saja!" Luhan segera mengambil buku menu untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa malu setelah mendengar hal itu. Apalagi Sehun mengaku sebagai kekasihnya, membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak jelas dengan wajah merona merah.

Sementara Sehun hanya tertawa melihatnya.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum sambil memasang satu per satu ornamen hiasan di pohon cemara di ruang tamu. Mulai dari bola warna-warni yang digantung di ranting-ranting berbeda, pita, patung kecil sinterklas serta rusa-rusanya, serta gulungan kabel lampu-lampu kecil dan pom-pom merah panjang dipasang di sekeliling pohon. Tak lupa potongan-potongan kapas dibiarkan menggumpal asal di sembarang tempat sebagai salju buatan.

"Wah, sudah selesai rupanya." Sehun baru kembali dari dapur dengan dua piring snack dan dua gelas minuman, lalu meletakkannya di meja terdekat. Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang masih memegang satu ornamen terakhir berbentuk bintang dengan warna emas berkilau untuk diletakkan di puncak.

"Sini, biar aku yang pasang." Sehun berniat mengambil ornamen itu dari tangan Luhan namun Luhan melarangnya.

"Aku saja. Dari dulu aku sangat ingin melakukan ini." Luhan tersenyum sambil naik ke atas kursi kecil, berniat memasangnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau yakin?" Sehun menatap tidak percaya karena mustahil tubuh pendek Luhan bisa mencapainya.

"Jangan memandang remeh aku, Sehun." Luhan kesal melihat ketidakpercayaan yang terlukis jelas di wajah Sehun. Ia pun berjinjit dengan fokus pada tujuannya.

"Kau tahu, Sehun. Ini pertama kali aku memiliki pohon natal untuk dihias. Dulu, aku dan ibuku tidak pernah mempunyai cukup uang untuk membeli satu pohon kecil." Luhan bercerita dengan kaki yang semakin berjinjit tinggi, "Aku senang bisa menghias pohon natal sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang menghias pohon natal adalah tugasmu." Ujar Sehun tersenyum.

"Dengan senang hati." Luhan membalasnya tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari puncak pohon. Sedikit lagi, dan akhirnya, ornamen bintang itu bisa berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Lihat! Aku bisa kan'!" Luhan berseru kegirangan. "Makanya, jangan meremehkan aku, aku- Kyaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Lu!"

Luhan terpeleset dari kursi tempatnya berpijak. Terhuyung ke belakang dengan kedua tangan meraih udara kosong. Beruntung, Sehun bertindak cepat dengan menggapai tangan Luhan. Membuat tubuh Luhan tertarik ke depan dan ketidaksiapan dari Sehun membuat tubuh Sehun terdorong ke belakang.

Bruk!

Punggung Sehun mendarat di atas karpet terlebih dahulu dengan kedua tangan memeluk tubuh Luhan sementara Luhan mendarat di atas tubuh Sehun dengan wajah yang berada tepat di atas dada bidangnya.

Luhan membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam, lalu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersadar bahwa ia berada di atas tubuh Sehun saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan panik dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Sehun yang sedang terpejam. "Sehun! Kau tidak apa-apa? Astaga, apa dia pingsan?" Luhan semakin panik karena tidak ada reaksi dari Sehun.

"Ssshhh... Berhenti bergerak, Lu. Kau menyakiti yang di bawah sana."

"Eugh?" Luhan mengerut gagal paham.

Mata Sehun terbuka dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Secepat kilat Sehun membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga kini ia yang menindih tubuh Luhan dalam kukungannya.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap dan mata Luhan membulat menyadari posisinya sekarang. Wajah Sehun berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya sehingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun menerpa kulitnya. Tubuh Luhan dilanda kegugupan seketika dengan detak jantung semakin menggila.

Sehun pun sama. Jantungnya berdebar cepat ketika Luhan menatapnya lekat. Namun, ia teringat oleh janjinya, bahwa ia tidak akan bersikap seenaknya lagi pada Luhan. Karena Luhan berstatus sebagai kakaknya sekarang.

Luhan tak tahu mengapa Sehun hanya terdiam padahal Sehun bisa saja menciumnya saat ini, seperti apa yang dulu Sehun lakukan padanya. Jujur, ia berharap Sehun akan menciumnya. Namun, Sehun hanya diam saja. Membuat sesuatu dalam diri Luhan bergejolak tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Kemudian, entah dorongan dari mana, Luhan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun.

Luhan menciumnya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. _Apa ini benar-benar terjadi?_

Luhan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Meresapi bibir yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Namun, ia merasakan bibir Sehun menjauh membuat kedua matanya terbuka dan melihat Sehun menatapnya dalam diam.

"Maaf."

Sehun menarik diri, bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku dengan tubuh terlentang di atas karpet.

Sehun meninggalkannya.

Itu berarti, Sehun baru saja menolaknya.

Menolak perasaannya.

Luhan menelan ludah pahit dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

 _Bodoh. Sehun tidak mungkin menyukaiku._

Luhan tersenyum miris menyadari kebodohannya.

.

.

.

Sehun sekeluarga pergi ke gereja untuk melakukan misa natal tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki, Luhan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di samping Yifan. Bercerita panjang lebar mengenai apa yang terjadi di sekolah, sementara Sehun berjalan di samping ibunya, Victoria.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Luhan?" tanya Victoria.

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan ibunya itu, "Tidak." Jawabnya pelan.

"Lalu kenapa ibu merasa kalian saling menghindar belakangan ini? Kalau terjadi sesuatu katakan yang sejujurnya pada ibu, Sehun. Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Luhan?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat mendengarnya, "Tidak, bu. Kami hanya sibuk belajar untuk persiapan ujian."

Victoria menghela nafas, "Tidak perlu menutupinya, Sehun. Ibu juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Lihat ayahmu, dia lebih sering memperhatikan Luhan, lebih sering bercengrama dengannya dan perhatian untukmu jadi berkurang."

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu, bu. Ayah tidak seperti itu." Sehun menghela nafas, "Lagipula hal yang wajar kalau ayah lebih memperhatikannya karena Luhan anak kandungnya, berbeda denganku."

"Sehun!" Langkah Victoria berhenti mendengarnya, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yifan dan Luhan yang berjalan di depan mereka dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, dan bernafas lega karena tampaknya Yifan tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Sehun.

Victoria mencengkram erat salah satu pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan kedua mata yang melotot tajam. "Pelankan suaramu, Sehun! Ibu sudah bilang kan' untuk jangan pernah membahas hal itu lagi?!"

"Ya, aku tahu." Sehun menjawabnya dingin, "Lalu kapan ibu akan mengatakan kebenarannya pada ayah?"

"Tidak akan pernah dan jangan mencoba untuk memulainya, Sehun. Atau kita akan berakhir di jalanan." Victoria menatapnya serius.

"Tapi bukankah ibu masih mempunyai Oh Kyuhyun?"

"Sehun!" Victoria melotot ke arah anak semata wayangnya itu. "Jaga bicaramu. Kau tidak boleh menyebutnya seperti itu!"

"Jadi bagaimana aku harus menyebutnya? Ayah? Hanya karena aku berasal dari spermanya bukan berarti dia adalah ayahku." Sehun memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, "Ayah macam apa yang tidak pernah berniat bertemu anaknya sendiri?"

"Sayang, Sehun! Cepat kemari! Misanya sudah mau dimulai!" teriak Yifan dari jauh.

Victoria menghela nafas sambil menghembuskan perlahan untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang nyaris mendidih karena ucapan Sehun. "Ibu tidak ingin ada pembicaraan tentang ini lagi, Sehun. Ingat itu."

Victoria pun tersenyum sambil berlari menghampiri Yifan, menyambut gandengan tangannya dan berjalan memasuki gereja. Sementara tatapan Sehun beralih ke Luhan yang ternyata menatapnya sejak tadi namun segera mengalihkan pandangannya begitu Sehun menyadarinya. Lalu berjalan memasuki gereja.

Sehun menyusulnya sambil menghela nafas frustasi.

.

.

.

"Luhan."

Suara Sehun membuat Luhan yang sedang mengambil air minum di dapur terkejut. Ia menoleh canggung menatap Sehun, "Uhm?"

Sehun berjalan mendekat dan hal itu membuat gelas yang dipegang Luhan bergetar. Luhan menyesali mengapa ia harus mengambil air di saat Yifan dan Victoria tak ada di rumah sehingga ia hanya berdua dengan Sehun, orang yang berusaha ia hindari selama tiga hari terakhir itu.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah serius, "Jika kau melakukannya karena ciuman waktu itu, aku-"

"B-Bukan karena itu!" Luhan segera memotong, "Aku tidak menghindarimu, Sehun. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Ucapnya berusaha tersenyum, menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu dan wajahnya yang menahan malu.

"Selamat malam, Sehun." Luhan meletakkan gelasnya di pantri dan bergegas pergi. Tapi Sehun menahan lengannya sehingga kakinya terpaku dengan mata yang membulat.

"A-ada apa lagi?"

Sehun menghela nafas berat, membalikkan badan Luhan sehingga berhadapan dengannya, "Luhan, maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku telah melakukan kesalahan."

Kening Luhan berkerut menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan itu tapi tidak bisa. Aku sadar saat ini kau berstatus sebagai saudaraku. Tapi setiap melihatmu yang ingin kulakukan adalah menyentuhmu dan menjadikanmu milikku. Aku hampir gila hanya karena menjaga jarak darimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Luhan."

Luhan tertegun mendengarnya. Sebenarnya ia pun merasakan hal yang sama pada Sehun.

"Ketika kau menciumku waktu itu, aku merasa akan kehilangan kendali jika aku membalasnya dan mungkin akan berakhir dengan melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan. Aku menahan diriku, Luhan. Tapi melihatmu menjaga jarak dariku jauh lebih sulit daripada harus menahan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa."

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya tak menatap Sehun, "Aku... aku... tidak merasakan itu, Sehun." Luhan menelan ludah pahit, "Kita bersaudara, Sehun. Kau tidak bisa memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada saudaramu."

Sehun membawa tangannya memegang dagu Luhan lembut dan mengarahkan Luhan untuk menatapnya. "Kenapa aku merasa kau sedang berbohong Lu?"

Mata Luhan bergerak gelisah, tangannya segera menepis tangan Sehun. Namun, Sehun kembali memegang kedua tangannya dan mendorongnya hingga terpojok di meja pantri. Mengunci setiap pergerakan Luhan dan menghimpitnya hingga tak ada jarak pada tubuh mereka.

"S-Sehun, hhmmmmppphh.."

Bibir Luhan tiba-tiba dibungkam dengan bibir Sehun. Sehun menghisap belahan bibirnya yang terbuka dengan lembut. Berbagi ciuman yang intens sebagai ungkapan perasaan.

Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak karena telah jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mempertanggungjawabkan hal ini pada ayahnya nanti. Ia mencintai Sehun, sangat. Tapi statusnya yang telah resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Wu membuatnya tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya ketika menyadari tetes air mata yang jatuh di pipi Luhan. Sehun menatapnya lekat sambil mengusap lembut kedua pipinya, menghapus air mata yang jatuh di sana.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun. A-aku mencintaimu." Luhan berucap di sela-sela tangisnya membuat Sehun tersenyum lembut menatapnya.

Ia mengerti apa yang Luhan rasakan.

Sehun pun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Menikmati tiap decakan manis dari pertukaran saliva yang tercipta. Lagipula ia memang merindukan bibir mungil itu.

Isak tangis Luhan mereda, menikmati sentuhan bibir Sehun di bibirnya, sehingga kedua tangannya terangkat mengalungi leher Sehun sambil menikmati bibir Sehun yang semakin dalam mengulum bibir mungilnya.

Luhan merasakan kakinya lemas hingga tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Beruntung, Sehun segera menahan pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas meja pantri tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya beberapa menit kemudian, masih dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, jemari Sehun bergerak membuka kancing pakaian Luhan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada kedua mata bening Luhan.

Satu, dua, tiga kancing atas baju Luhan terlepas dan menampilkan dada putih mulusnya yang membangkitkan gairah Sehun dalam sekejap.

Luhan menelan ludah gugup. Tubuhnya benar-benar panas sekarang dengan gairah yang telah berada di ubun-ubun. Ia pun menginginkan Sehun seperti Sehun menginginkannya. Sehingga ia hanya menatap Sehun dengan rona merah yang kentara di wajahnya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, mengusap lembut kedua sisi rahang bawah Luhan untuk mengurangi kegugupan namja yang lebih pendek itu.

Kemudian suara berat dari Sehun keluar dari bibir tipisnya, "Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi, Lu... Aku menginginkanmu."

Dengan tatapan sayunya, Luhan mengangguk pelan, membuat wajah Sehun kembali mendekat kepadanya dan menciumnya. Kepala Sehun bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Lidahnya dengan lihai masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Luhan dan mengabsen seluruh isinya. Lidahnya pun secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan lidah Luhan yang bergerak kaku. Namun, ia segera membelitnya hingga saling bertaut. Panas.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan ala koala dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya.

Brukk!

Punggung Luhan menyentuh permukaan _springbed_ dengan lembut. Ciuman terlepas dan menyisakan saliva di sudut bibir Luhan. Wajah Luhan merona melihat Sehun membuka pakaiannya.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di ceruk leher Luhan. Bibir Sehun yang dingin dengan hembusan nafas yang panas itu kemudian menyentuh kulit leher Luhan, menjilat, dan menyesapnya sembari menggigit kecil hingga meninggalkan ruam merah yang kentara. Luhan mengatup bibirnya menahan suara yang entah mengapa berlomba ingin keluar.

"ngghh..."

Sentuhan bibir Sehun terlalu nikmat untuk Luhan terima sehingga di gigitan berikutnya suara itu lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Luhan mendesah, kepalanya bergerak ke atas dan memberikan ruang yang lebih luas pada Sehun untuk membuat tanda di lehernya.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum puas melihat tanda kepemilikan di leher Luhan. Ia pun bergerak turun hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan dua nipple merah muda Luhan. Lenguhan nikmat lolos begitu saja dari bibir Luhan saat lidah Sehun bermain menjilat dengan cepat dan rakus. Rangsangan itu membuat tubuhnya semakin memanas dan menggeliat tidak tenang.

"Mmmhh... akhh.. ahhh!" Dada Luhan membusung seketika saat Sehun menghisap kuat ujung nipplenya. Sehun melahapnya habis disertai kuluman dan gigitan kecil sehingga bibir Luhan tidak berhenti menyuarakan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Nghhh... akhh... ahhhh..." Desahan itu terdengar begitu hebat menggoda Sehun untuk berlaku lebih.

Tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari Luhan, Sehun melepaskan celana yang Luhan kenakan dalam satu kali hentakan. Kemudian kembali menindih tubuh Luhan.

Sehun melumuri dua jarinya dengan saliva sebelum melebarkan kedua paha Luhan. Sehun memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam rektum Luhan seraya menjilat lembut garis pusar Luhan membuat Luhan merintih dengan mata terpejam erat.

"Nghhh... Shh.. Sehunnhh... Akhhh!"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya saat jilatan Sehun semakin intens disertai hisapan kuat yang meninggalkan ruam merah kentara di kulit putih Luhan. Sementara jari-jari Sehun bergerak liar menyentuh dinding-dinding sarafnya.

"Nghhh... Sehunnnaahhh!" Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya kala ujung jari panjang Sehun berhasil menyentuh prostatnya. Bergerak cepat menusuk rektumnya. Sementara Sehun menggigit bibir mendengar lenguhan nikmat sang kekasih, sehingga ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk tidak membenamkan penisnya ke dalam rektum Luhan.

Sehun menarik keluar jemarinya membuat Luhan menghela nafas kecewa. Sehun terkekeh kecil menyadari hal itu, "Sabar, sayang. Aku akan memberikan yang lebih dari itu."

Sehun menurunkan celananya yang sesak dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang telah menegang. Luhan tercengang menyadari bahwa ini adalah kali pertama ia benar-benar melihat penis keras dan panjang milik Sehun. Membuat Luhan menelan ludah membayangkan benda sepanjang itu memasuki rektumnya.

"Aku akan memasukkannya, Lu. Kau siap?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya. Tak lama, Sehun memasukkan penisnya ke dalam rektum Luhan dalam satu kali hentakan keras.

Jleb.

"Arghhhhh...!" Luhan berteriak keras saat kejantanan Sehun menerobos masuk ke dalam rektumnya. Memberikan gelinyar panas dan perih di saat bersamaan hingga tubuhnya menekan ke bawah. Rasa sakit luar biasa yang ia rasakan membuat liquid bening menggumpal di sudut matanya.

"Ssshhh... tenang sayang. Aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Sehun menggeram menahan kenikmatan pijatan rektum Luhan yang masih saja sempit walau bukan pertama kali ia merasakannya. Sehun menurunkan wajahnya dan membungkam Luhan dengan bibirnya, melumatnya lembut seraya menggenggam penis Luhan dan melakukan pijatan memutar untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan.

"Hmmppphhhh..."

Setelah Luhan mulai tenang, Sehun menarik keluar kejantanannya hingga batas kepala kemudian menghujamkan kembali dalam sekali hentak. Luhan tersentak hebat dengan mata terpejam erat. Tangannya menggapai rambut belakang Sehun dan meremasnya kuat dengan bibir yang masih saling melumat.

Sehun menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dalam setiap tumbukan.

"Uhmmm... nghhhh.. S-sehunnahhhh..."

Tautan bibir terlepas dan Luhan mendesah keras saat penis Sehun berhasil menemukan prostatnya. Sehun beralih menjilat dan menghisap kuat perpotongan leher dan dada Luhan hingga meninggalkan bekas. Tanpa menghentikan pergerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Akhh! Akhh! Akhh!..."

Desahan Luhan membuat Sehun kehilangan kendali dan menghujamkan penisnya lebih dalam dan semakin cepat. Ia menggeram nikmat ketika dinding rektum Luhan semakin mengetat dan seakan meremukkan penisnya.

"Akhh.. akhh.. s-sehuunnahhh... a-akuhh.. ohh.. sehunhh... akuuhh akanhh.."

"Bersama, Luhanhh.."

Sehun yang mengerti pun semakin melesatkan penisnya dengan satu hujaman keras yang telak menumbuk titik sensitifnya.

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya menegang dengan perut berputar oleh kenikmatan. Sehingga tanpa menunggu lama, cairan kental menyembur keluar dari dalam penisnya membasahi otot perut Sehun. Sementara Sehun menyusul sedetik kemudian dengan menumpahkan lahar panasnya di dalam tubuh Luhan.

"Hah... hah...hah..."

Deru nafas bersahutan dengan pandangan saling mengunci satu sama lain. Luhan tersenyum lembut mengelus rahang tegas Sehun, dengan pandangan pemujaan yang nyata pada namja tampan itu. Sehun tersenyum membalasnya sambil menyatukan kembali bibir mereka dalam ciuman manis syarat makna.

"Terima kasih, Lu. Aku mencintaimu..." Bisik Sehun lirih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun." Balas Luhan.

Sehun menarik miliknya dari dalam tubuh Luhan, membiarkan cairan kental yang tersisa ikut keluar meninggalkan jejak basah di sekitar rektum Luhan. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya ke samping lalu mendekap hangat tubuh Luhan di bawah selimut yang sama.

"Good night, Lu."

Luhan menyamankan dirinya tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat Sehun, matanya mulai terpejam dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Good night, Sehun..."

.

.

.

Pagi yang baru di hari Senin. Luhan sengaja bangun lebih pagi hari ini untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia memang tidak ahli dalam memasak, tapi paling tidak ia bisa membuat beberapa masakan sederhana untuk sarapan pagi.

Luhan memulai dengan memasak nasi goreng, omelet, dan daging asap. Semua Luhan selesaikan dalam waktu lebih dari satu jam. Ia pun menata meja makan dan menghidangkan hasil masakannya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara Victoria mengejutkannya. Luhan berbalik segera menghadap Victoria yang berjalan menghampirinya.

Luhan tersenyum, "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan, jadi-"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

Luhan terdiam seketika, kedua matanya mengerjap terkejut.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu melakukannya, Luhan. Itu tugasku."

"A-aku-"

"Apa?" Victoria menatapnya tidak suka, "Kau berusaha mengambil hati suamiku agar dia lebih memperhatikanmu, begitu?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat mendengarnya, "A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Vic. Aku hanya-"

"Tidak perlu membantah. Aku sudah tahu." Victoria menyunggingkan senyum remeh, "Kau berusaha menjadi anak baik kesayangan suamiku sehingga ia akan lebih mempertimbangkan keberadaanmu dan akhirnya akan menjatuhkan semua hak waris kepadamu." Vitoria membereskan satu per satu makanan di atas meja, membuangnya di tempat sampah tanpa perasaan.

"Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Luhan menatap nanar makanan yang sia-sia di tempat sampah. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca tidak percaya.

"Jangan pernah mencoba melakukan hal ini, Luhan. Kau mengerti?!" Victoria menatapnya tajam.

Luhan mengangguk kaku sambil menahan air matanya yang nyaris tumpah.

Mengapa sikap Victoria berubah padanya?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

Drama ala-ala ibu tiri dimulai, wks.

Cerita ini (mungkin) akan selesai dua chapter lg dan sy berusaha menyelesaikannya sebelum desember krn sy mungkin akan sibuk dan tidak bisa update lg/ hehe.

Terima kasih untuk chingu yg sudah review di chapter 5 kemarin:

sherli898/ VandQ/ chopperlu/ / nqomariah947/ hunexohan/ beetzu/ draxyr00/ ohhunhan 1220/ Double Kim/ shoashm2/ / aicikm/ dearmykrishan/ Guest/ luhanzone/ lulunaoh/ shamphony/ karinaalysia2047/ Hyo ohxiaoLu/ leedongsun3/ niaexolu/ Kyunie/ mischa baby/ Luhan204/ mr albino/ .58/ xiyu1220/ Hannie222/ jinyoungie98/ RusAngin/ Seyeoll Cho/ auliaMRQ/ Arifahohse/ DEERHUN794/ andhin31/ jonginims/ luluuuHS/ hanhan/

Terima kasih jg untuk yg sudah review chapter-chapter sebelumnya, jg untuk yg sdh memfavorite dan memfollow ff abal ini :) #love you all

Keep review chingu~ See u next chapter~


	7. Chapter 7

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated M. NC._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy Reading~_

 **-My Nightmare-**

Ujian telah selesai digelar. Para siswa di tingkat akhir dapat bernafas lega sekarang karena ujian telah berakhir. Walaupun hasilnya masih belum dapat diketahui, tapi paling tidak beban yang menumpuk di pundak telah terangkat sebagian.

Kyungsoo termangu sambil menopang dagu, memandangi seorang pria berkacamata yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang wanita dari jendela kelasnya. Berpikir tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan jika dirinyalah yang menjadi wanita itu, pasti ia akan merasa bahagia. Tapi yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menghela nafas panjang karena selamanya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ia harus bisa melupakan segalanya, termasuk perasaan cinta yang telah ia pendam sekian lama.

Seseorang muncul dan ikut memperhatikan pemandangan itu.

"Sedang patah hati, pinguin?"

Kyungsoo melirik namja bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan sinis, "Sok tahu kau, Jongin!" elaknya.

Jongin tertawa melihatnya, "Tak perlu menutupinya, pinguin. Di mata bulatmu itu jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa kau sedang patah hati. Apa aku perlu memberitahu Suho saem?"

Mata Kyungsoo melotot mendengarnya, "Ya! Sialan kau, Jongin! Kalau kau berani memberitahunya, aku bersumpah akan mencincangmu hidup-hidup!"

Jongin hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya, ekspresi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menakutkan ketika mengatakannya, ia malah terlihat lucu dengan mata bulatnya.

Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Suho saem. Lebih baik mulai sekarang kau mencoba melupakannya. Lagipula masih banyak pria lain di sekolah ini."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan mendengarnya, "Akan kucoba... walaupun pasti akan sulit karena tidak ada laki-laki seperti dia." Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Jongin hanya terdiam melihatnya. Entah kapan Kyungsoo akan melihatnya bukan sebagai teman sekelas, tetapi sebagai seseorang yang mempunyai perasaan padanya.

Sementara di tempat lain, Sehun dan Luhan sedang menghabiskan waktu di bawah pohon rindang selepas ujian. Sehun bersandar di pohon dan Luhan bersandar di bahunya. Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Diliriknya Sehun yang sedang bersandar di pohon dengan kedua mata terpejam dan tangan yang masih mengisi sela jari-jarinya.

Sehun membuka matanya saat menyadari kepala Luhan tak lagi bersandar di bahunya. Pemuda itu duduk tegak dengan kepala menunduk, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu berat.

Sehun mengeratkan gengamannya dan hal itu membuat Luhan menoleh menatapnya.

"Kukira kau tidur." Ujar Luhan dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Sehun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum menanggapinya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan apa yang telah dilakukan Victoria padanya. Luhan tahu Victoria hanya merasa insekuritas atas keberadaannya. Padahal tidak pernah sekali pun terlintas dalam benaknya untuk mengambil posisi Sehun di mata Yifan. Ia hanya berusaha menjadi anak yang baik, yang bisa membantu dan tidak merepotkan mereka. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, semua yang ia lakukan hanya membuat Victoria salah paham padanya.

"Sehunna... bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti orang tua kita mengetahui tentang hubungan kita? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Luhan memilih mempertanyakan hal lain yang menjadi bebannya selama ini sambil duduk bersila menghadap Sehun.

Sehun terdiam sejenak mendengarnya. "Yang kulakukan?" Sehun berpikir, "Tentu saja aku akan mengakuinya. Lalu aku akan menikahimu dan kita bisa hidup bahagia selamanya." Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Sehun, aku serius!" Luhan merenggut mendengarnya, wajahnya sudah merona merah akibat ucapan Sehun.

"Aku juga serius." Sehun masih tersenyum menatap sang kekasih, lalu mengggenggam kedua tangan Luhan erat. "Kalaupun mereka mengetahuinya, tidak akan ada yang berubah di antara kita, Luhan. Jadi, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu, uhm?"

Luhan terdiam mendengarnya.

 _Tidak akan ada yang berubah? Benarkah itu?_

Entah mengapa Luhan merasa hubungannya dengan Sehun tidak akan berjalan semudah itu.

"Karena ujian sudah berakhir, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan untuk refreshing?" ajak Sehun.

Luhan mendongak mendengar usul Sehun, "Kemana?"

"Lotte world. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana."

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya, "Baiklah! Aku juga ingin pergi ke sana. Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo juga."

"T-tunggu, Lu..."

Sehun terlambat mencegah Luhan yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya untuk bertemu Kyungsoo. Padahal Sehun sebenarnya hanya ingin pergi berdua dengan Luhan, berencana kencan dengan kekasihnya itu. Tapi apa daya Luhan memang tidak terlalu peka dengan hal semacam itu membuat Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Lotte World terletak di Songpa-gu, Seoul, merupakan theme park indoor dan outdoor terbesar di Korea. Terdapat beragam wahana yang dapat dinikmati pengunjung di sana. Ice skating salah satunya. Sehun, Luhan, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo telah berada di sana dengan perlengkapan lengkap. Mulai dari jaket parasut dan beanie untuk mencegah suhu dingin memasuki tubuh mereka, hingga sepatu skating dengan warna hitam untuk Sehun dan Jongin serta biru untuk Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku merasa tidak pernah mengajakmu, Jong. Kenapa kau ikut?" Sehun berujar sinis saat mengetahui Jongin ikut dalam acara mereka.

Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, "Oh, ayolah Sehun. Kapan lagi kita bisa jalan-jalan seperti ini?"

"Ck!" Sehun berdecih, "Kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Wah, kau pintar, Hun!" Jongin berseru berlebihan, "Kau juga sama kan'? Aku yakin kau merencanakan ini agar bisa kencan dengan Luhan. Jadi, aku tidak rela kalau Kyungsoo jadi obat nyamuk di tengah kencan kalian."

"Sialan kau!"

Jongin tertawa sambil meluncur meninggalkan Sehun yang sepertinya sudah bersiap mengulitinya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sehun menyusulnya, mereka lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang mengajari Luhan di pinggir arena.

"Kemari, Luhan. Aku akan mengajarimu." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Luhan yang memang tidak tahu bermain ice skating terkesiap dan segera menggenggam tangan Sehun erat agar tidak terjatuh. Sehun mulai meluncur mundur, perlahan-lahan membimbing Luhan yang bergerak sangat kaku. Mereka menjauh dari pinggir ke tengah-tengah arena seluncur dengan dua pasang mata yang terus menatap mereka.

"Haaah... aku iri pada mereka." Kyungsoo menghela nafas, pemandangan itu membuatnya semakin terbawa perasaan.

Jongin yang menyadari hal itu berdehem, "Kau pasti senang kan?"

Kyungsoo mengerut mendengarnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Tidakkah arena seluncur es ini membuatmu rindu kampung halamanmu?"

Kampung halaman? Kyungsoo berpikir keras mendengar kalimat Jongin. Sesaat kemudian ia tersadar dan mengerti ucapan Jongin. "Y-Yak!"

"Apa kau mau kuantar kembali ke kutub utara, pinguin?" Jongin tertawa melihat Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah kesal menatapnya.

"Ya! Sialan kau Jongin!" Kyungsoo pun meluncur cepat mengejar Jongin yang meluncur menghindarinya. Bagaimanapun Jongin tidak mau terkena pukulan Kyungsoo yang terkenal cukup menyakitkan itu.

Sementara Luhan tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu dari kejauhan.

"Tampaknya tak lama lagi mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih." kata Luhan.

"Benar." Sehun memegang tangan Luhan, membantunya meluncur dengan sabar. Menjadi objek pemandangan yang menarik perhatian para pengunjung, terutama kaum hawa. Mereka mengagumi betapa tampannya pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Hei, Sehunna. Kau merasa tidak para wanita itu memperhatikanmu sejak tadi?" tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya." ujar Sehun.

"Aku benar. Coba lihat mereka. Kau memang populer di kalangan wanita." Luhan melirik ke kanannya.

"Kau baru sadar, Lu?" Sehun tertawa, "Sepertinya kau harus menjaga kekasihmu dengan baik."

Luhan mendengus mendengarnya, "Ya, aku tahu. Itu membuatku berpikir untuk mengurungmu saja di dalam kamar. Dengan begitu tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa merebutmu."

"Wow." Sehun sedikit takjub dengan kalimat Luhan itu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki sifat posesif seperti ini, Lu." Sehun tersenyum senang, "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Luhan masih meluncur dengan pelan dibantu Sehun, "Aku teringat Jongin pernah bilang kau punya banyak kekasih di luar sekolah. Kyungsoo bahkan pernah melihatmu di hotel bersama wanita seksi."

Sehun mendengus kesal mendengarnya, ia benar-benar harus memberi pelajaran pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo nanti. "Itu tidak benar, Lu. Memang banyak gadis yang selalu menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku, tapi aku tidak pernah menganggap mereka sebagai kekasih." Sehun menjelaskan, "Dan soal wanita yang dilihat Kyungsoo, mungkin dia adalah ibuku."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, "Ibumu?"

"Ya," Sehun teringat ketika ia mengikuti ibunya ke hotel dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa ibunya berselingkuh dengan pria lain.

"Ibuku selalu berpakaian terbuka saat menemui kekasih gelapnya."

Luhan tertegun mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka Victoria yang biasanya berpakaian tertutup itu mengenakan pakaian seksi jika bertemu kekasihnya.

"Maaf, Sehun. Aku tidak bermaksud membahasnya."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sehun tersenyum dan Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Luhan mulai menegakkan punggungnya saat Sehun melepaskan kedua tangannya. Ia meluncur pelan dengan tetap berada dalam pengawasan Sehun. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris terjatuh. Beruntung Sehun sigap menariknya dan memeluknya.

"Hunna... Aku tidak mau main lagi. Ayo kita menepi."

"Baiklah." Sehun pun memegang tangan Luhan, membantunya meluncur hingga ke tepi.

.

.

.

"Sehuuuuun..." Luhan memanggil, namun Sehun masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya. Luhan menghela nafas kesal, lalu meninggalkan tempat photo box dan menghampiri sang kekasih yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Sehun, ayo!" Luhan menariknya lagi, dan Sehun sengaja memberatkan badannya, sehingga Luhan kesulitan menariknya. Bahkan, ia tidak bisa membuat Sehun berpindah tempat membuatnya mendengus jengkel.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin ikut masuk, kita putus!" ucap Luhan final.

Mata Sehun membulat mendengarnya, "Ya! Mana bisa seperti itu!"

"Salah sendiri tidak mau mengikutiku. Sekarang kau pilih, ikut berfoto atau putus denganku!"

Sehun menghela nafas mendengarnya, "Baiklah, aku akan ikut berfoto!"

Luhan tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya, "Ayo, palli~palli~" Luhan menariknya bersemangat, sementara Sehun yang ditarik hanya pasrah. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Luhan begitu bersemangat ingin berfoto di photo box, padahal sekarang sudah ada smartphone berkamera depan belakang dengan resolusi yang sangat tinggi. Baginya, berfoto di photo box sudah ketinggalan jaman. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ia harus mengikuti keinginan kekasihnya itu.

"Sehun, lihat ke kamera!"

Luhan telah memakai topi ala bajak laut dan memaksa Sehun memakainya juga. Di layar telah tampak hitungan mundur dari angka 3.

"Sehun, senyum!"

Luhan memasang senyum termanisnya dengan dua jari berbentuk V di dekat pipi. Sementara Sehun hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Klik!

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak senyum, Sehun?" Luhan merenggut kesal.

Klik!

"Astaga! Kenapa kamera ini memotret sendiri? Sehun, cepat senyum!"

Klik!

"Sehun, senyum yang tulus sedikit, kenapa susah sekali sih?" Luhan mengangkat tangannya ke wajah Sehun dan memaksa agar sudut bibir Sehun terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Klik!

Luhan melongo karena kamera memotret di saat ia belum siap, sehingga tak lama kemudian, mesin berproses dan mengeluarkan selembar foto dengan empat macam take yang semuanya gagal. Luhan menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Ini benar-benar foto terburuk yang kumiliki."

Sehun ikut melihat foto itu, dan hasilnya memang benar-benar di luar harapan Luhan. Sehun tertawa melihatnya, "Sudah kubilang tidak perlu foto di sini. Ini hanya untuk remaja labil kurang piknik, Lu."

Luhan mendelik kesal melihatnya, "Maksudmu, aku adalah remaja labil kurang piknik, begitu?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya." Sehun tertawa.

"Aish.. kau benar-benar..." Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan amarah, memilih berjalan cepat keluar meninggalkan Sehun.

"Hei, tunggu, Lu!"

Luhan tidak mempedulikan panggilan itu. Langkahnya semakin cepat dan berlari mencari tempat bersembunyi dari Sehun.

Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya. Ia sudah kehilangan jejak Luhan. Ia baru sadar kalau Luhan seorang pelari yang cepat. Pantas saja kalau Luhan masuk ke dalam tim sepak bola di sekolah mereka.

Luhan duduk di pinggir taman sambil memandangi foto di tangannya. Padahal ia hanya ingin mempunyai foto berdua dengan Sehun karena mereka memang tidak memilikinya. Tapi selembar kertas di tangannya sepertinya tidak layak untuk disebut sebuah foto.

"Lu."

Tubuh Luhan bergeming, tak berniat menoleh sedikitpun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil menyadari kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk itu. Ia pun mengambil tempat dan duduk di samping Luhan.

"Kau marah?"

Luhan masih diam.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, Lu. Aku memang tidak terlalu suka berfoto di tempat itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Luhan menjawab pelan. Lalu memasukkan foto di tangannya ke dalam tas ranselnya, "Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak mau berfoto denganku."

Sehun terkejut mendengarnya, sepertinya Luhan sudah salah paham terlalu jauh dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

Sehun berdehem, "Kau tetap cantik bahkan jika sedang marah, Lu. Kau tahu?"

"Yak!" Luhan menoleh kesal, dan kedua matanya lalu membulat terkejut saat Sehun tiba-tiba menempelkan bibir mereka.

Klik!

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan sambil tersenyum menatap kekasihnya yang masih mengerjap tidak percaya. "Bukan aku tidak ingin berfoto denganmu, Lu. Tapi aku hanya tidak mau foto yang biasa saja seperti itu. Kita bisa berfoto saat sedang berpelukan, berciuman, atau saat kita bercinta. Itu akan jauh lebih menarik." Ujarnya dengan smirk di bibir.

Wajah Luhan memanas mendengarnya, "Dasar, mesum!"

Luhan beranjak pergi sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Sementara Sehun tersenyum mengikutinya dengan smarphone di tangan yang menampilkan gambar ketika mereka berciuman. Ia berjanji akan mencucinya nanti untuk diberikan pada Luhan.

"Ya, Luhan, kau tega sekali meninggalkanku dengan Jongin. Kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan dari tadi? Dia terus mengataiku pinguin!" Kyungsoo menggerutu sambil menggandeng lengan Luhan begitu melihatnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Sementara Sehun dan Jongin berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat menyatakan perasaanmu, Jong. Mataku gatal melihat pinguinmu terus menempel pada Luhan." Ujar Sehun.

Jongin meliriknya sinis, "Kau kira apa yang kulakukan selama ini? aku juga sedang berusaha."

"Berusaha menjadikannya musuhmu? Kurasa kau berhasil kalau begitu."

"Aish... kau kira itu mudah? Sudahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti!" Jongin mendengus kesal dan Sehun mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Luhan pun berbalik menghadap mereka untuk memutuskan akan makan di mana sekarang. Mereka sepakat untuk makan di sebuah restoran Italia.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin masuk ke dalam restoran terlebih dahulu untuk mencari tempat. Sementara Luhan melangkah menghampiri Sehun untuk menarik kekasihnya yang tampak terpaku di depan pintu.

"Kita cari restoran lain saja." Sehun berujar pelan tanpa melihatnya.

Kening Luhan mengerut mendengarnya, "Kenapa? Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah ada di dalam, Sehun. Lebih baik-"

"Kita cari restoran lain dan biarkan saja mereka berdua."

Sehun masih berucap dengan nada dingin yang baru pertama Luhan dengar darinya, membuatnya bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sehun?

"B-baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Kyungsoo," Luhan baru saja akan kembali masuk untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo sebelum Sehun menahannya.

Grep.

Luhan mendongak saat tangan Sehun menahan lengannya, namun Sehun masih tidak melihat padanya dan hanya berfokus melihat pada satu titik. Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun, melihat lewat jendela dimana ada banyak pengunjung restoran yang sedang bersantap siang. Dan fokus Sehun tertuju pada sebuah meja yang dihuni sepasang suami istri dan dua orang anak perempuan.

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Kita pergi dari sini." Sehun menariknya menjauh dan Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia segera mengambil smartphone dari sakunya dan mengirimi Kyungsoo sebuah pesan singkat.

 _Kyungsoo, maaf. Kami pulang duluan._

Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin bulat membacanya.

 _Ya! Luhan kau benar-benar tega meninggalkanku sendiri :( Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu TT_

"Ada apa pinguin?" tanya Jongin menyadari perbedaan raut wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, "Luhan dan Sehun sudah pulang. Jadi, kita makan berdua saja."

Mata Jongin berbinar cerah mendengarnya. Berdua dengan Kyungsoo? Itu yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Jongin berselebrasi dalam hati, ia harus ingat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun nanti. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang membuat Sehun meninggalkan restoran.

"Sehun, ada apa?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh dari restoran.

Sehun hanya terdiam tak menjawab.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Kau membuatku bingung, Sehun. Kalau ada apa-apa, ceritakan padaku agar aku mengerti." Luhan menggenggam erat tangannya, "Karena kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Jadi, kau tidak perlu menutupi apapun, Sehun. Ceritakan padaku..."

Sehun memandang sejenak tangan yang digenggam Luhan, lalu menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sedang menatapnya lekat.

Sehun menghela nafas berat, "Aku melihat ayah biologisku di sana."

Luhan terkejut mendengarnya.

"Keluarga yang sedang makan di sana dengan dua anak perempuan itu adalah keluarga ayahku."

"Keluarga ayahmu?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Dia adalah Oh Kyuhyun. Kekasih ibuku sejak kuliah."

"Kalau dia mempunyai keluarga, kenapa dia..."

"Karena mereka saling mencintai. Ibuku dan Oh Kyuhyun saling mencintai. Itu yang ibuku katakan padaku." Sehun menghela nafas, "Sementara pernikahan yang mereka jalani hanyalah bagian dari perjodohan keluarga."

Luhan tidak percaya mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang telah memiliki keluarga menjalin hubungan asmara?

"Jadi, ibumu tidak mencintai appa?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah, "Dia hanya mencintai Oh Kyuhyun."

"Tapi, kalau tidak mencintainya, kenapa dia masih bertahan dengan appa?" Luhan menutup mulutnya seketika mengingat perkataan Victoria saat itu.

" _Kau berusaha menjadi anak baik kesayangan suamiku sehingga ia akan lebih mempertimbangkan keberadaanmu dan akhirnya akan menjatuhkan semua hak waris kepadamu."_

"Semua karena harta." kata Sehun pelan.

Luhan menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka orang tega melakukan hal sejauh itu hanya demi harta.

"Sekarang kau tahu betapa mengerikannya ibuku, Lu. Dan aku adalah anak yang dilahirkan dari rahimnya." Sehun menatapnya pasrah. "Apa kau membenciku sekarang?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, Sehun. Aku tidak membencimu." Tubuhnya mendekat dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun, memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Sehun, bukan karena kau anak Victoria."

Sehun tersenyum membalas pelukan Luhan, "Terima kasih, Lu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat memeluk Luhan. Menikmati kehangatan yang sanggup membuat perasaannya menjadi tenang dalam sekejap. Luhan adalah segala yang ia punya saat ini. Sehun tidak peduli akan harta atau status keluarga selama Luhan berada di sisinya.

Selama ia masih memiliki Luhan, ia akan baik-baik saja...

.

.

.

Kaca kamar mandi menjadi kabur karena uap panas air yang mengalir dari shower. Namun, hal itu bukan satu-satunya alasan mengapa udara dalam ruangan lembab itu menjadi panas, melainkan karena aktivitas dua pemuda yang sedang bergumul dengan tubuh basah seluruhnya. Tangan Luhan terangkat bertumpu pada pintu kaca saat Sehun menusuknya dari belakang. Suara lenguhan disertai desahan nikmat tak luput dari bibirnya saat Sehun semakin melekatkan tubuh mereka sambil mencium dan membuat tanda di tengkuk dan punggungnya.

"Shh.. Sehunnnahhh..."

Desahan itu semakin tidak terkendali saat Sehun menyentuh titik ternikmatnya. Kepala Luhan menoleh ke samping dan Sehun yang mengerti pun segera memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut di bibir mungilnya. Sementara satu tangannya ikut menggenggam tangan Luhan dan tangan yang lain mengurut penisnya membuat Luhan tak bisa menjabarkan kenikmatan yang kini ia rasakan.

Bibirnya terbuka dan mengais udara dengan rakus, tak peduli lelehan saliva yang jatuh membasahi dagu dan turun ke dadanya. Tubuhnya dibalik dengan cepat dan kuluman Sehun di puting merah mudanya semakin menghantarkan gelinyar panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Sehingga tak lama kemudian, cairan kental keluar membasahi lantai dan cairan Sehun keluar keluar memenuhi rektumnya.

Keduanya mengatur nafas dengan tatapan yang saling mengunci satu sama lain. Kemudian senyum kepuasan yang terukir di bibir mereka mengungkapkan bahwa setiap kegiatan bercinta yang mereka lakukan memang selalu terasa hebat.

Dan seperti biasa, kegiatan panas itu diakhiri dengan kalimat cinta yang sudah familiar di bibir masing-masing.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang menyiapkan buah-buahan saat merasakan tangan Sehun memeluknya dari belakang. Hembusan nafas Sehun di tengkuknya begitu terasa ketika Sehun dengan sengaja meniup-niup daun telinganya membuat Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa karena geli.

"Sehun, stop. Aku tidak bisa memotong buah kalau begini." Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri namun Sehun justru memeluknya semakin erat. Kemudian kecupan-kecupan Sehun di tengkuknya membuatnya sadar kemana hal itu akan bermuara.

Luhan berbalik dan menahan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, "Sehun, berhenti. Kita baru saja melakukannya." Luhan mengingatkan.

"Memangnya apa yang baru saja kita lakukan?" Sehun justru bertanya dengan tampang polos khas anak-anak.

Wajah Luhan memerah, "Y-yak! K-kau tidak perlu pura-pura lupa!"

"Lupa apa? aku memang tidak ingat," ujar Sehun dengan seringai kecil. "Apa yang baru saja kita lakukan, Lu?" Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kita baru saja bercinta!" Luhan segera berbalik menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sementara Sehun tertawa melihatnya.

"Ooh.. aku ingat sekarang." Sehun mengambil tempat di samping Luhan sambil menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya, "Kita baru saja bercinta di kamar mandi." ucapnya memperjelas membuat Luhan semakin memerah mendengarnya. "Mungkin aku harus merekam suara desahanmu, Lu. Itu sangat indah sebagai lagu pengantar tidur."

"Yak! Sehun, kau menyebalkan!" Luhan berjalan cepat meninggalkan dapur. Ia benar-benar merasa malu sekali.

Sehun masih tertawa sambil menghampiri Luhan yang telah duduk menonton televisi dengan tampang merajuk yang lucu. Sehun mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku celananya dan menunjukkannya pada Luhan.

Luhan terkejut melihat foto itu. Sebuah foto ketika ia dan Sehun berciuman. Luhan menoleh melihat Sehun yang telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana? Itu foto yang bagus, kan'?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu ini untukmu." Sehun memberikannya pada Luhan dan Luhan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Aku akan menyimpannya."

"Satu lagi." Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah gelang cartier dari sakunya. Lalu ia memakaikan gelang itu di tangan Luhan, "Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan hal-hal romantis seperti ini. Tapi, aku sering melihat sepasang kekasih memiliki benda couple mereka dari televisi. Jadi, aku ikut membelinya juga. Kuharap kau menyukainya."

Luhan memandangi gelang itu dengan perasaan bahagia. Sehun memakai gelang yang sama di tangan kanannya. Mereka benar-benar tampak seperti sepasang kekasih sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Sehun." Luhan tersenyum memeluknya. Sehun ikut tersenyum membalas pelukannya. Mereka begitu diliputi rasa bahagia sehingga tidak menyadari Victoria telah pulang dan berdiri mematung di belakang mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Sehun dan Luhan berbalik terkejut dan segera berdiri ketika melihat Victoria. Victoria mendekat dan Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan foto di tangannya di balik punggungnya.

"Perlihatkan!" Victoria tahu Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. "Perlihatkan padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan, Luhan." Ujar Victoria tenang tapi dengan nada yang mengancam.

"Ibu,"

Victoria yang mulai tidak sabar, segera mengambilnya dengan paksa. Selanjutnya, kedua mata Victoria terbelalak tidak percaya melihat selembar foto dimana Sehun dan Luhan sedang berciuman. Kata 'tidak mungkin' berulang-ulang terucap di bibirnya.

"Sehun. Jelaskan apa maksud semua ini!" Victoria tidak dapat mengendalikan suaranya yang meninggi akibat perasaan tak tenang, berharap apa yang ia pikirkan tidak seperti kenyataan yang ada.

Mulut Luhan membisu mendengarnya. Ia menatap Sehun dan Sehun menatapnya. Sehun tahu ia memang harus menghadapi hal ini cepat atau lambat. Sehingga yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah menjelaskan dengan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Sudah jelas, bu. Aku dan Luhan, kami sepasang kekasih." Sehun menjawabnya dengan tenang, tanpa sedikitpun memberikan pembantahan membuat Victoria seakan tertohok oleh kenyataan.

Victoria memang telah merasakan ada yang ganjal dari interaksi Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka tampak begitu dekat dan tidak terpisahkan. Padahal Sehun bukanlah orang yang begitu menyukai _skinship_ , tapi Sehun justru tersenyum saat Luhan mengelus lembut dagunya. Mereka sering belajar bersama dan Sehun memang banyak berubah belakangan ini. Sehun tidak lagi pulang telat karena ia selalu pulang bersama Luhan. Ia juga lebih sering terlihat berkeliaran di rumah, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Memang semua perubahan Sehun adalah perubahan yang baik. Victoria mengakuinya. Tetapi tetap saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Dan ia mengetahui alasannya sekarang.

"Apa kau sadar dengan yang baru saja kau ucapkan Sehun?! Sepasang kekasih? Jangan bercanda! Demi Tuhan! Kalian sama-sama lelaki, Sehun!"

"Memangnya kenapa, bu? Aku mencintai Luhan. Kami saling mencintai. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu!"

Victoria menggeram menahan amarah, ia tiba-tiba melayangkan tamparan keras di pipi Luhan.

Plakk!

"Ibu!"

"Kau!" Victoria menunjuk Luhan dengan amarah memuncak, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada putraku, sialan!"

Luhan memegang pipinya yang panas dan nyeri di saat bersamaan, menatap Victoria dengan mulut yang membisu.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan?!" Sehun menggeram dan segera menatap Luhan cemas, "Maafkan aku, Lu. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun meraba bekas tamparan ibunya di pipi Luhan, berharap hal itu dapat sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit yang kekasihnya rasakan.

Victoria berdecih tidak percaya melihatnya.

"Ibu salah kalau melemparkan semua kesalahan pada Luhan! Ini salahku, bu. Aku yang mencintainya lebih dulu!"

"Diam Sehun!" Victoria berteriak penuh amarah, "Tentu saja ini semua salahnya! Kalau saja dia tidak pernah muncul dalam keluarga kita, semua akan baik-baik saja! Kau tidak akan menyimpang dan tetap menjadi satu-satunya pewaris keluarga!"

Luhan tertegun mendengarnya. Kalimat-kalimat Victoria terasa benar di telinganya.

"Dia adalah mimpi buruk bagi keluarga kita, Sehun! Kau harus sadari itu!"

"Ibu, cukup!" Sehun berteriak frustasi.

"Sehun!" Mata Victoria terbelalak mendengarnya, "Ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu bersikap tidak santun seperti itu! Kau meneriaki ibumu sendiri karena dia! Dia yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah denganmu!" Victoria masih dengan pandangan sengitnya menunjuk Luhan dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"Ini bukan karena Luhan, bu! Sejak awal aku memang bukan anak kandung ayah! Aku memang tidak akan pernah menjadi pewaris keluarga! Ibu hanya menggunakanku untuk mendapatkan harta tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan apa yang kurasakan! Ibu tidak tahu berapa besar rasa bersalahku pada ayah! Ayah yang menghidupiku tanpa mengetahui kalau aku bukan anak kandungnya!" Sehun menarik nafas dalam, "Aku menyesal terlahir dari rahim wanita yang gila harta seperti ibu!"

"Sehun!"

"Sehun, cukup." Genggaman tangan Luhan di tangannya membuat Sehun menoleh, Luhan menatapnya dengan kedua mata memohon, "Cukup, Sehun. Dia ibumu..."

Sehun menghela nafas melihatnya, sementara Victoria menggeram menahan amarah.

"Ada apa ini?" Yifan muncul dengan masih mengenakan pakaian kantornya.

Sehun, Luhan, dan Victoria serempak melihat ke arahnya. Suasana berubah hening sesaat dengan Victoria yang masih menatap benci pada Luhan. Tak lama kemudian, Victoria melirik Luhan sinis, lalu berjalan menghampiri Yifan.

"Mereka menjalin hubungan asmara terlarang." Kata Victoria sambil memberikan selembar foto di tangannya pada Yifan.

Yifan melihat foto di tangannya tidak percaya. Ia menatap Sehun dan Luhan yang hanya terdiam membisu bergantian dengan tatapan yang syarat kekecewaan.

"Apa itu benar?"

Luhan menunduk tak mampu menjawab.

"Ayah..."

"Kalian saudara, demi Tuhan! Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi?!" Suara Yifan meninggi, "Luhan adalah kakakmu, Sehun! Di dalam tubuh kalian mengalir darah yang sama! Tidak seharusnya kalian terlibat dalam hubungan percintaan!"

Sehun mengelak mendengarnya, "Tapi, aku bukan-"

"Sehun!" Mata Victoria membulat saat menyadari Sehun akan mengungkapkan rahasia terbesarnya saat ini.

Dan Sehun memang akan melakukannya, jika saja Luhan tidak memegang tangannya untuk menghentikannya. Sehun menoleh dan menemukan Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Maafkan aku, appa..."

Yifan menghela nafas kasar, sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi." Yifan berpikir keras, "Bagaimanapun, kalian tidak boleh bersama."

Yifan terdiam sejenak, "Luhan, ayah akan mengirimmu ke luar negeri dan lanjutkan pendidikanmu di sana."

Mata Sehun membulat mendengarnya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk menyuarakan protes namun terhenti ketika mendengar suara Luhan berucap pelan.

"Baiklah, appa."

Sehun melihatnya tidak percaya. Mengapa semudah itu Luhan menyanggupinya? Menyanggupi perpisahan dengannya? Tanpa sedikitpun berusaha mempertahankan hubungan mereka?

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam diam. Menyadari kekecewaan yang jelas tersirat dari kedua mata Sehun untuknya.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

Jujur sy tidak bisa memikirkan akhir yg bahagia untuk cerita ini. Dari judulnya saja sdh 'my nightmare', jadi bawaannya pengen nulis yg sad ending. Apa tidak apa?

Mohon tanggapannya chingu~

Terima kasih untuk yg sdh review chapter 6 kemarin:

luluuuHS/ DEERHUN794/ Han HunHan/ sherli898/ Arifahohse/ DeerLu947/ Seravin509/ Kyunie/ karinaalysia2047/ andhin31/ Eun810/ Princess Xiao/ lulunaoh/ Lunar effect/ luhanzone/ shamphony/ RenBelva/ RusAngin/ jinyoungie98/ Double Kim/ aicikm/ .58/ Kania Ssinz/ dearmykrishan/ Nam sung young/ Hannie222/ Luhan204/ Dian Rizky226/ nurhasanah94/ Apink464/ xiyu1220/ LuHunHan/ yongie17/ mischa baby/ auliaMRQ/ niaexolu/ nqomariah947/ / jonginims/ Oh Hee Ra/

See u final chapter~


	8. Chapter 8

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated M. NC._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy Reading~_

 **-My Nightmare-**

Tiga hari berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Suasana rumah begitu sepi seakan tak berpenghuni. Di ruang kerja, Luhan duduk di hadapan sang ayah, dengan kepala menunduk dan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana. Yifan menghela nafas, memandang putra sulungnya itu dengan perasaan bersalah. Padahal ia belum lama hidup bersama sang anak, tetapi pada akhirnya ia juga yang akan membuat sang anak menjauh darinya.

"Kau tahu alasan ayah mengambil keputusan ini, Luhan. Karena ayah yakin kau bisa jauh lebih dewasa dan bijaksana daripada Sehun." Yifan menghela nafas kasar, "Kalian adalah saudara. Tidak seharusnya memiliki hubungan seperti itu. Kau pasti menyadari hal itu."

Luhan terdiam.

"Ayah sudah mempersiapkan keberangkatanmu ke Singapura. Di sana, akan ada teman ayah yang bersedia menjagamu. Jadi, besok ayah akan mengantarmu ke bandara."

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Sebelum itu, tolong cari Sehun. Berikan dia pemahaman dan bawa dia kembali pulang. Bagaimanapun dia adalah adikmu."

"Baiklah, appa." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, dan berpamitan sebelum keluar. Ia menghela nafas berat begitu keluar dari ruangan Yifan. Ia harus mencari Sehun yang pergi dari rumah sejak tiga hari yang lalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun dan Luhan sadar bahwa semua itu adalah kesalahannya. Tatapan kekecewaan Sehun adalah hal terakhir yang ia ingat.

Jongin menatap malas punggung Sehun yang bersembunyi di balik selimut tempat tidurnya. Sehun datang padanya tiga hari yang lalu tanpa menceritakan apapun. Namun, Jongin sudah tahu Sehun mempunyai masalah yang berat melihat betapa berantakannya pemuda itu.

"Sehun, kau yakin tidak ingin bangun? Paling tidak makanlah walau sedikit. Aku sudah berbaik hati menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Ujar Jongin seraya mengantar nampan berisi makanan dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas. Namun, Sehun tak bergeming dari tempatnya, membuat Jongin menghembuskan nafas kesal, "Ya! Aku tidak ingin kau mati di rumahku! Aku pasti akan menjadi satu-satunya tersangka karena membiarkanmu mati kelaparan! Cepat makan!"

Sehun mendengus mendengarnya, "Aku akan memakannya nanti, Jongin. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Sekarang apa kau bisa meninggalkanku sendiri?" Sehun berucap tanpa melihat Jongin.

Jongin berdecih mendengarnya. Heol! Siapa yang sebenarnya tuan rumah di sini? Kenapa justru ia yang merasa diusir? Jongin menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku pergi. Jangan lupa habiskan makananmu!"

Jongin memutuskan keluar dan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri. Ia memberikan kesempatan kepada sahabatnya itu untuk merenung, mungkin sebagai balas budi karena Sehun telah memberikan kesempatan untuk bisa berduaan dengan Kyungsoo tempo hari. Ia dan Kyungsoo sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Sebenarnya Jongin sangat ingin memamerkan hal itu pada Sehun, tapi ia masih tahu diri untuk tidak bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar merasa kecewa karena Luhan menuruti keinginan ayahnya. Padahal bisa saja Luhan membantah atau memberitahu ayahnya tentang kenyataan bahwa Sehun bukan darah daging Yifan. Sehun tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Ia lebih memilih kehilangan hak waris daripada harus kehilangan Luhan.

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka dan Sehun menghela nafas kasar, "Aku akan makan nanti, Jongin. Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Sehun,"

Tubuh Sehun bergeming mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara milik seseorang yang ia cintai yang kembali menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat. Apakah itu nyata atau hanya halusinasinya saja. Dan ia menemukan sosok pria yang sangat ia cintai itu dalam kondisi yang tidak lebih baik darinya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan kantung mata yang kentara. Kedua pipinya terlihat tirus dengan binar mata yang meredup tak seperti biasanya. Sehun begitu ingin menghampiri namja itu dan memeluknya erat, melampiaskan kerindukan yang ia simpan dalam-dalam.

Tapi nyatanya apa yang ia pikirkan tidak sejalan dengan tindakannya. Kedua matanya menatap tajam dan berucap dengan suara yang dingin, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Luhan menelan ludah menyadari sikap dingin Sehun padanya, ia berjalan mendekat menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan tetap menjaga jarak, "Aku minta maaf, Sehun. Pulanglah."

"Apa kau akan membatalkan kepergianmu jika aku pulang?"

Luhan menghela nafas mendengarnya, "Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, Sehun. Appa sudah mengambil keputusan dan aku tidak bisa membantahnya."

"Tapi kau bisa menceritakan kebenarannya, Lu. Kau tahu aku bukan anak kandung ayah. Kita sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan darah."

"Lalu apa kau harapkan setelah appa mengetahui kebenarannya? Apa kau berharap appa akan menerima kita dan bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa? itu tidak mungkin." Luhan menghela nafas, "Appa mencintai ibumu, Sehun. Dia mencintai Victoria. Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan appa jika mengetahui hal itu? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Sehun menghela nafas kasar, "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?"

Luhan terdiam mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Aku ingin memperjuangkan hubungan kita." Sehun menghela nafas frustasi, lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan, erat. "Kita bisa pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Kita bisa pergi, menikah, dan hidup bahagia selamanya, Lu. Ikutlah denganku."

"Tidak." Luhan menarik tangannya, "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Sehun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaan dari tatapan matanya.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Kau tidak tahu seperti apa dunia luar, Sehun. Aku sudah pernah merasakan hidup terlunta-lunta di jalanan dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Dunia terlalu kejam untuk pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun seperti kita, Sehun. Kita tidak akan bisa bertahan."

"Aku bisa mencari pekerjaan. Aku bisa melindungimu, Lu. Aku-"

"Tidak, Sehun." Luhan memotong, "Aku tidak bisa."

"Jadi, kau akan tetap pergi?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Sehun berujar lirih melihatnya, "Kalau begitu lebih baik kau membunuhku sekarang, Lu. Karena kalau kau pergi, sama saja kau membunuhku secara perlahan."

"Sehun!" Kedua mata Luhan membulat kala indera pendengarannya mendengar lirihan Sehun itu. "Kau tidak boleh berkata itu, kumohon, berhentilah bersikap egois!"

"Egois?" Sehun berdecih tidak percaya, "Aku hanya ingin mempertahankan hubungan kita, apa itu egois?! Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu dan tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, apa itu egois?! Kau yang sama sekali tidak memikirkan hubungan kita! Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku seperti yang selalu kau ucapkan?! Justru yang kulihat, kau yang egois di sini, Lu! Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri!"

"Sehun!" Luhan tidak dapat menahan bendungan air matanya mendengar kalimat retoris itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sehun. Kalimat panjang Sehun itu benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Luhan membiarkan bulir air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi, menatap Sehun kecewa dan sakit hati membuat Sehun menyadari bahwa ia telah kelewat batas. Namun, perkataan maaf itu hanya tersangkut di tenggorokannya tanpa pernah ia ucapkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Kau tahu itu." Luhan menghela nafas, mengusap kasar air mata di pipinya, "Aku mencintaimu, karena itu, aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, untuk kita. Perpisahan bukanlah akhir, Sehun. Aku hanya memintamu untuk menunggu, menunggu waktu menyelesaikan semuanya."

Luhan menghela nafas, "Kita bisa menunggu sampai kita sama-sama dewasa dan mempunyai hak untuk memutuskan segalanya. Aku percaya, jika kita memang cinta sejati yang telah ditakdirkan Tuhan, maka tidak ada yang berubah, Sehun. Tidak akan ada yang berubah..."

 _Tidak akan ada yang berubah di antara kita, Luhan._

Sehun terdiam mendengarkan kalimat yang pernah ia ucapkan itu dikembalikan padanya. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk hidup berpisah dari Luhan. Luhan telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya, hidupnya. Bagaimana Sehun bisa menjalani hari-harinya tanpa Luhan di sisinya?

"Pulanglah, Sehun. Kumohon, appa mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sehun menatapnya lagi, kedua mata favoritnya itu telah sembab dengan tatapan memohon yang jelas. Sehun tidak tahu berapa banyak air mata yang telah dikeluarkan oleh kekasihnya itu, tapi ia tahu Luhan pun terluka sebanyak yang ia rasakan.

Sehun menghela nafas, memikirkan bahwa dirinya telah bersikap begitu kekanakan dengan meninggalkan rumah dan membuat kekasihnya merasa begitu bersalah. Padahal Luhan berusaha mengambil jalan tengah di antara masalah mereka. Merelakan kebahagiaan pribadi dan mengutamakan kebahagiaan keluarga.

Tetapi Sehun hanya memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri _._

Sungguh egois. Sehun menyadarinya. Seharusnya ia pun dapat bersikap dewasa seperti Luhan. Menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada. Ia pun menatap Luhan dengan bibir berucap pelan, "Baiklah, aku akan pulang."

Luhan mengulas senyum tipis mendengarnya. Ia bahagia karena Sehun akhirnya mau mendengarkannya.

"Tapi jangan pernah bicara padaku lagi. Biarlah kita kembali menjadi orang asing seperti saat pertama kau datang. Dengan begitu, aku mungkin bisa menjalani kehidupanku dengan baik tanpamu."

Luhan terdiam. Kalimat Sehun menunjukkan bahwa ia telah memutuskan hubungan mereka secara tidak langsung. Entah mengapa hal itu menyisakan rasa sakit di hatinya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Untuk itu, Luhan tersenyum miris menatapnya, "Baiklah." Ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar tidak saling berbicara setelah sampai di rumah. Sehun segera naik ke kamarnya dan tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya setelah itu. Saat makan malam pun, Luhan hanya makan bersama Yifan dan Victoria. Victoria memberikan mangkuk nasi pada Luhan seperti tidak pernah ada peristiwa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Sejujurnya, Victoria merasa senang karena besok Luhan akan meninggalkan rumah mereka.

"Sehun tidak ikut makan?" Yifan bertanya, meski tahu dengan jelas jawabannya.

"Tidak, aku sudah mengantarkan makanan untuknya di kamar. Dia akan makan kalau merasa lapar." jawab Victoria.

Sementara Luhan hanya terdiam sambil mengunyah makanannya lambat. Ia sedang tidak berselera tetapi tidak ingin membuat khawatir sang ayah. Ia ingin secepatnya beranjak dari tempat itu.

Esoknya, di sekolah, Luhan telah berada di depan lokernya, membereskan barang-barang miliknya sebelum keberangkatan sore nanti. Ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedih menghampirinya bersama sang kekasih, Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

Luhan menoleh melihat sahabat bermata bulatnya itu. Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan, tak ayal membuat Kyungsoo memeluknya erat.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Luhan. Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memandangnya lekat.

Pemuda bermata doe itu mengangkat bahu pelan, "Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi mungkin aku tidak akan kembali untuk waktu yang lama."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terkejut mendengarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Jongin bertanya.

Luhan menghela nafas menanggapinya, "Kami sudah putus."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terdiam mendengarnya.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sepasang kekasih itu. "Bisakah aku meminta bantuan kalian?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja, Lu. Apapun yang kau minta."

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Tolong jangan pernah tinggalkan Sehun. Dia membutuhkan kalian saat ini. Dia mungkin bersikap dingin, tetapi dia hanya diliputi perasaan sedih. Mungkin untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi, aku mohon, jangan pernah meninggalkannya. Bantulah dia melewati masa-masa sulit ini. Hanya kalian yang bisa kuandalkan." Luhan tidak dapat menahan tetes air mata yang jatuh, ia menghapusnya cepat.

Kyungsoo memeluknya, "Tenang saja, Lu. Kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya."

"Terima kasih." Luhan tersenyum membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

Sore menjelang, Luhan menarik sebuah koper besar keluar dari kamarnya. Semua barangnya yang lain telah berada di dalam mobil dan menyisakan sebuah koper yang berisi pakaian-pakaiannya. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak di depan kamar Sehun. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan mengetahui bahwa Sehun bahkan tidak berniat mengantar kepergiannya.

Luhan tersenyum miris, terdiam dengan tangan yang terangkat untuk menyentuh daun pintu, menganggap seolah-olah itu adalah Sehun. Dan ia tidak dapat menahan air matanya yang menetes untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sehunna..."

Luhan menghapus kasar air matanya. Lalu beranjak turun ke lantai bawah. Ia melihat Victoria di dekat pintu dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di depan dada.

Victoria menatapnya tajam dengan bibir menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Luhan, dan kau lihat sekarang, ini akibatnya kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkanku. Kau tahu mengapa Yifan lebih memilihmu untuk pergi? Karena kau tidak lebih dari sekedar orang asing yang masuk dalam kehidupan kami!"

"Aku tahu," Luhan menghela nafas panjang, "Aku pergi untuk kebaikan Sehun, karena aku tidak ingin dia kehilangan apa yang telah ia miliki sampai saat ini. Tapi kau harus tahu, Vic, kau tidak bisa terus-menerus menyembunyikan kebenaran. Suatu saat, appa pasti akan mengetahuinya."

"Cih! Kau tidak perlu memperingatiku!"

"Aku tidak." Luhan menatapnya, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa akan lebih baik kau mengatakannya sendiri daripada appa harus mengetahuinya dari orang lain. Minta maaflah, appa pasti akan memaafkanmu karena dia mencintaimu."

Victoria terdiam dengan tatapan dingin.

"Appa mencintaimu karena itu dia pasti akan memaafkanmu. Sama halnya yang kulakukan untuk Sehun, karena aku mencintainya, maka aku mengalah padamu. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang mendorong kita untuk berbuat hal baik, bukan justru bersikap egois dengan mengorbankan orang lain. Kurasa kau harus mempertanyakan cinta yang kau pendam untuk orang lain itu. Apakah itu benar-benar cinta? Karena jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu, dia pasti akan melakukan segala hal untuk membahagiakanmu, bukannya mempertahankan hubungan gelap kalian atas nama cinta."

"Jangan menasehatiku, kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Benar, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang kutahu, kau adalah ibu yang baik, Victoria. Kau menyayangi Sehun dan menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu selama ini. Selamat tinggal."

Luhan menarik kopernya keluar dari rumah, meninggalkan Victoria yang mematung di tempatnya sambil menatapnya menjauh.

Yifan mengambil alih koper Luhan dan meletakkannya di bagasi mobil. Ia pun mengajak Luhan untuk naik ke dalam mobil, Luhan mengangguk pelan seraya membuka pintu mobil, sejenak menatap sendu pada rumah yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama ini, pada sebuah jendela kamar yang gelap dengan tirai merah maroon yang membingkainya.

Luhan menarik nafas seraya berusaha tersenyum tipis dengan bibir yang berucap pelan,

"Selamat tinggal, Sehunna..."

Pintu mobil ditutup dan mobil hitam itu pun melaju meninggalkan kediaman mereka. Tanpa menyadari sosok pemuda yang menatapnya sendu dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat dari jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

Victoria termenung di kamarnya. Perasaan bersalah pada Yifan memang telah menghantuinya dari hari ke hari. Bagaimana Yifan selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, menghujaninya dengan limpahan kasih sayang dan materi, sementara ia membalas semua itu dengan sebuah pengkhianatan yang telah berlangsung selama belasan tahun.

Victoria menyadari dirinya telah berlaku begitu jahat pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Termasuk memisahkan Sehun dan Luhan yang sanagt jelas saling mencintai satu sama lain. Ia telah mengulang kembali hal yang dulu dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya ketika mereka memisahkannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia pernah merasakan rasa sakit itu dan entah sekeras apapun ia mencoba, ia akan kembali mencintai orang yang sama.

Victoria menghela nafas, mengusap wajahnya dengan rasa frustasi. Benar jika ia bertahan dengan Yifan hanya demi harta. Tetapi hal itu tetap tidak membuatnya bahagia. Ia menyadari bahwa satu-satunya yang ia inginkan hanyalah hidup bersama kekasihnya, cintanya, Oh Kyuhyun. Meski mungkin ia akan menjalani hidup yang sederhana karena Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang pegawai perusahaan swasta.

Victoria mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja nakas, kemudian mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat kepada sang kekasih.

 _Aku ingin bertemu. Sekarang, di tempat biasa._

Victoria mengambil kunci mobil dan mantel yang tergantung di sisi lemari, lalu beranjak pergi.

Di sinilah ia sekarang, di sebuah apartemen yang ia beli dengan uang dari Yifan. Menunggu Kyuhyun muncul lima belas menit kemudian dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Victoria berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun tersenyum membalas pelukan itu. Meski ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang melanda Victoria. Kekasihnya yang berasal dari strata sosial yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Aku lelah, Kyuhyun." Victoria berujar lirih, "Aku ingin menghentikan semua ini."

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya kala mendengar lirihan pujaan hatinya itu, "Apa maksudmu?"

Victoria menatapnya dengan lekat, "Aku ingin kita bersama tanpa harus bersembunyi seperti ini." Victoria menghela nafas, "Aku akan menceraikan Yifan dan kau ceraikan Sooyoung, dengan begitu kita akan bisa bersama."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Victoria menatapnya cemas dengan perasaan yang gusar, sekelebat kata-kata Luhan berputar di kepalanya.

 _Jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu, dia pasti akan melakukan segala hal untuk membahagiakanmu, bukannya mempertahankan hubungan gelap kalian atas nama cinta._

Tiba-tiba keraguan itu muncul di hati Victoria, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tetap ingin mempertahankan hubungan gelap dengannya? Bukankah itu berarti Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar mencintainya?

"Kau setuju kan'?" Victoria bertanya kali ini dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Aku tidak bisa."

Victoria menatapnya terkejut dengan kedua mata menyiratkan kekecewaan yang dalam, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin bisa membahagiakanmu seperti apa yang Yifan lakukan. Kau tahu bagaimana hidupku, Vic. Apa kau bisa bertahan dalam kehidupan yang serba sederhana?"

"Lalu kau pikir Yifan telah membahagiakanku hanya dengan memberikanku hartanya? Tidak, Kyuhyun. Dia memang bisa memenuhi semua keinginanku, tapi itu tidak cukup. Aku tidak merasa bahagia bersamanya karena aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu..."

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat bulir-bulir air mata telah jatuh membasahi wajah Victoria. Victoria masih menatapnya penuh harap membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Victoria." Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluknya erat, "Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

Victoria memeluknya dengan perasaan lega bercampur haru. Akhirnya, ia bisa meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk hidup bersamanya. Untuk itu, ia akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Yifan hari ini juga.

.

.

.

Yifan dan Victoria telah berada di ruang kerja dengan suasana penuh ketegangan karena Victoria baru saja mengutarakan niatnya untuk bercerai. Victoria duduk di depan Yifan yang masih menatapnya lekat. Ia meremas tangannya sendiri karena begitu gugup akibat kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Kepalanya menunduk dengan cemas.

"Kenapa?"

Itulah pertanyaan yang dikemukakan Yifan setelah cukup lama terdiam. Victoria mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yifan, "Aku mencintai orang lain."

"Maksudmu, Oh Kyuhyun?"

Victoria terbelalak mendengarnya. Keterkejutan Victoria membuat Yifan mengulas senyum tipis.

"Aku sudah lama mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Oh Kyuhyun. Dia adalah orang yang selalu kau temui diam-diam selama bertahun-tahun lamanya."

Lidah Victoria mendadak kelu mendengarnya. Ia menatap Yifan dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"Dia adalah kekasihmu yang sangat kau cintai."

Victoria menelan ludah, "K-kalau kau tahu kenapa selama ini kau diam saja?"

Yifan tersenyum miris menatapnya, "Karena aku berharap suatu saat nanti kau akan membuka hatimu untukku. Tetapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena dia masih tetap menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai." Yifan menghela nafas, "Jadi, aku berpikir asalkan kau tetap bersamaku maka aku akan menerimanya, karena kau tahu aku mencintaimu."

Victoria terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Yifan begitu mudah menerima pengkhianatan itu hanya karena Yifan mencintainya. Victoria menunduk menyadari betapa jahatnya ia sekarang.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Victoria lirih.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama."

Victoria kembali menatapnya, "Tentang Sehun, dia-"

"Dia bukan darah dagingku. Aku tahu itu."

Victoria kembali dibuat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku pernah menderngarmu menelpon dengan Kyuhyun membicarakan hal itu. Memang aku sangat kecewa mengetahuinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun memang bukan anakku."

"Tapi kau tetap memperlakukannya seperti anakmu sendiri."

"Ya, karena Sehun adalah anak dari wanita yang kucintai."

Victoria kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa begitu bersalah. Yifan telah memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik dan menerima semua kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan.

Selanjutnya, kalimat maaf itu terucap kembali dari bibir Victoria. "Maafkan aku."

Yifan hanya mengangguk pelan, "Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa menahanmu lebih lama, Victoria. Oleh karena itu, aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu untuk bercerai. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang kebahagiaanmu lagi."

"Kau benar-benar pria yang sangat baik, Yifan. Maaf telah menyakitimu." Victoria menghapus cepat air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

Yifan hanya terdiam sejenak menatapnya. "Kalau kau memang merasa bersalah maka jangan mengatakan apapun pada Sehun."

Kening Victoria mengerut menatapnya, "Tapi Sehun memang sudah tahu kalau dia bukan anakmu."

"Maksudku jangan biarkan dia tahu kalau aku sudah mengetahuinya. Aku ingin tetap menjalani tugasku sebagai seorang ayah. Aku ingin dia menjadi orang yang berhasil suatu saat nanti. Dengan begitu, hatiku akan menjadi lebih tenang."

Victoria mengangguk menyanggupinya. Pikirannya lalu tertuju pada Luhan. "Apa karena hal itu juga kau memisahkannya dari Luhan?"

Yifan mengangguk pelan, "Mereka masih terlalu muda untuk terlibat hubungan cinta. Aku hanya ingin mereka fokus mengejar cita-cita tanpa harus terlena dengan cinta. Jika nanti mereka bisa menjadi orang yang berhasil, maka aku tidak akan menghalangi mereka memutuskan sendiri apa yang terbaik bagi mereka."

Victoria mengangguk pelan menyetujui, "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun padanya."

Kedua orang itu pun sepakat untuk berpisah tanpa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Sehun. Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan tinggal di apartemen bersama Jongin ketika ia mulai berkuliah di jurusan hukum. Hal itu dilakukan sebagai pelarian karena berada di rumah yang sama hanya akan membuatnya semakin merindukan sosok Luhan. Ya, karena setiap sudut rumah itu selalu mengingatkan Sehun padanya.

.

.

.

 _Sepuluh tahun kemudian..._

Sehun hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Memandangi butiran-butiran salju yang mulai turun dan menutupi dahan-dahan pohon bagian atas. Namun pikirannya sama sekali tidak tertuju pada salju atau perayaan perayaan natal yang sebentar lagi tiba. Hanya ada Luhan yang berputar dalam memorinya. Luhan yang tersenyum, Luhan yang tertawa, Luhan yang kesal, semua ekspresi wajah Luhan yang sangat disukainya itu kini hanya tinggal kenangan.

Ini natal kesepuluh tanpa Luhan. Sehun masih mengingat jelas ketika Luhan menghias pohon natal dengan wajah begitu bahagia sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Mereka bahkan telah berjanji akan menghias pohon natal bersama, seakan-akan tidak akan pernah ada kata perpisahan.

Sehun tersenyum miris. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Luhan sekarang. Mereka benar-benar tidak pernah menjalin komunikasi selama ini. Apalagi sejak ia berpisah tempat tinggal dengan sang ayah, ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kabar pujaan hatinya itu. Yifan memang sering mengunjunginya, tetapi mereka lebih sering membicarakan masalah hukum dimana Sehun telah menjadi jaksa saat ini mengikuti jejak sang ayah. Sehun memang tidak pernah bertanya karena ia tahu Luhan pasti baik-baik saja.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu dengan hati dan perasaan yang sama untuk orang yang sama tidaklah mudah. Bertahan dalam penjara rindu tanpa tahu kapan akan terbebas. Mengalihkan tenaga dan pikiran untuk kesibukan karir demi meredam sedikit kerinduan. Juga mengabaikan godaan yang datang setiap kali ia membutuhkan seseorang. Sehun melalui semua itu dengan baik sehingga sampai detik ini, ia masih mencintai orang yang sama.

Tak terhitung banyaknya orang yang sudah Sehun kecewakan demi menjaga hatinya. Wanita datang silih berganti, menawarkan cinta dan kesenangan untuk sang jaksa muda. Berharap dapat menjadi orang yang paling beruntung mendapatkan cintanya. Tapi, Sehun menepis semua itu dan bertahan pada cinta yang ia pendam sekian lama. Berharap sang pujaan hati nan jauh di sana melakukan hal yang sama.

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian memakai jas hitamnya. Hari ini ia akan menghadiri pernikahan Yifan dan Tiffany, wanita yang telah menjalin hubungan dengan ayahnya selama tiga tahun. Sehun telah mengenal Tiffany dan menurutnya Tiffany adalah wanita yang baik. Jadi, ia menyetujui ketika Yifan mengutarakan niatnya menikah untuk kali kedua.

Pernikahan Yifan pasti akan dihadiri juga oleh Luhan. Hal itulah membuat Sehun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaan dari wajah tampannya. Ia telah menunggu cukup lama untuk bertemu kembali dengan kekasihnya itu. Dengan harapan, Luhan juga menantikan saat pertemuan mereka.

Sehun pun keluar dari mansionnya menuju mobil sport hitamnya. Melalui jalan-jalan yang padat menuju bandara dengan sebuah tiket ke pulau Jeju.

.

.

.

Upacara pemberkatan pernikahan Yifan dan Tiffany di area terbuka pinggir pantai telah selesai digelar. Para tamu undangan dipersilahan untuk beristirahat makan siang. Beberapa orang bahkan ada yang berdansa mengikuti sepasang suami-istri yang berdansa diiringi musik klasik. Namun, yang Sehun lakukan hanyalah duduk di kursinya dengan segelas wine di tangan. Entah gelas keberapa yang diminumnya, Sehun tidak ingin repot berpikir karena pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Luhan yang sekalipun tak pernah melihat ke arahnya.

Sehun berdecih ringan. Apa Luhan sudah melupakannya? Tidak mungkin. Kalau lupa pun, Sehun akan dengan senang hati mengingatkannya dengan berkata, _"Hai, Lu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku Sehun, kekasihmu. Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu."_

Namun, ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena sejak tadi ada sosok namja asing yang bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya itu. Bahkan, Luhan terlihat tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, membuat Sehun semakin bertanya-tanya tentang namja yang tampak menyebalkan itu. Jangan katakan kalau orang itu adalah kekasih Luhan saat ini. Karena kalau itu benar, bagaimana dengan penantian Sehun selama ini? Apa semua itu akan berakhir sia-sia?

Sehun menertawakan dirinya sendiri sembari meneguk wine di tangannya. Ia lalu meletakkan gelas yang telah kosong itu di atas meja dan beranjak menghampiri Luhan. Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Rasa penasarannya telah sampai di ujung tanduk.

"Luhan."

Suara berat itu membuat Luhan membalikkan badannya. Di hadapannya telah berdiri sosok namja yang tak pernah ia temui selama sepuluh tahun. Luhan memandangnya cukup lama untuk menyadari bahwa namja itu terlihat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Garis rahangnya menegas dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap. Otot-otot tubuh atletisnya tampak meski dibalut setelan jas hitam. Rambut hitamnya tertata rapi dengan klimis menambah kesan kedewasaannya. Namun, dari semua itu yang tidak berubah adalah matanya yang tajam dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

Luhan berdehem kecil mengurangi kegugupannya, "Ooh, hai Sehun." Sapanya ramah.

Kening Sehun sedikit bertaut mendengarnya. _Hanya "Hai Sehun?" Apa-apaan itu?_ Padahal Sehun sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk disambut dengan pelukan hangat atau bahkan sebuah ciuman. Namun, yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah sapaan sederhana dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Sehun memperhatikan pujaan hatinya itu lekat. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Luhan. Wajahnya masih terlihat manis meski rambutnya telah berganti dengan warna cokelat gelap. Matanya tetap berkilau dengan cara yang mengagumkan, menatapnya masih seperti dulu dan Sehun tahu perasaan Luhan tidak pernah berubah dari cara Luhan menatapnya.

Masih ada cinta di sana.

Sehun ingin tersenyum menyadari hal itu. Ia ingin segera memeluk namja yang masih lebih pendek darinya itu erat. Namun, tiba-tiba suara yang begitu asing menginterupsi kebahagiaannya.

"Jadi, kau adalah Sehun?! Wah, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu! Perkenalkan, aku Xiumin!" Laki-laki yang sejak tadi berada di samping Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat.

Kening Sehun bertaut tidak minat, namun tatapan Luhan membuatnya terpaksa menyambut jabatan tangan itu, "Sehun." Ucapnya datar dengan pandangan tajam menilai dan tersenyum meremehkan menyadari bahwa dirinya masih jauh lebih tampan dan tinggi dibandingkan pria berwajah seperti marmut itu.

Xiumin tersenyum, "Luhan sering sekali bercerita tentangmu. Dan ternyata dia benar, kau adalah pria yang sangat tampan! Aku jadi mengerti mengapa Luhan tidak bisa melupakanmu!"

"Xiu..." Luhan menegurnya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena malu, Xiumin buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang sudah membeberkan curhatan sang sahabat, "Oops.. Maaf, Lu. Maksudku adalah Luhan sudah sering menceritakan tentangmu, jadi aku seperti sudah mengenalmu walaupun baru kali ini kita bertemu!"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Wajah Luhan yang merona merah tak pernah berubah, masih manis seperti dulu. Dan sepertinya si Xiumin ini hanya seorang yang dekat dengan Luhan sebagai teman, membuat Sehun tidak jadi membencinya.

"Oh ya, aku adalah teman Luhan semasa kuliah jadi kami sudah banyak melewati waktu bersama. Dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Xiumin tertawa kecil, "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian, sepertinya kalian memiliki banyak hal untuk dibicarakan, bye-bye!"

Sehun dan Luhan hanya menatap kepergian Xiumin hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Selanjutnya, tatapan mereka bertemu dalam keheningan yang cukup lama sampai Sehun berdehem kecil untuk mengurangi kecanggungannya.

"Kapan kau tiba?" tanya Sehun tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

"Kemarin malam," Luhan menunduk sebentar, "Kau?"

"Aku baru tiba hari ini." ujar Sehun lalu menggenggam sebelah tangan Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"Kau masih memakainya," Sehun tersenyum menatap gelang cartier yang masih melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Kau juga." Balas Luhan ketika melihat gelang yang sama di pergelangan tangan Sehun.

Mereka terdiam lama untuk sekedar menatap ke dalam mata masing-masing, menyusuri perasaan yang terpancar dari kedua mata itu dan menemukan bahwa tidak ada yang berubah sejak hari dimana mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dan benar-benar menjadi orang asing. Keduanya tersenyum kemudian saat menyadari bahwa waktu pun tidak pernah bisa mengubah apa yang mereka rasakan.

Sehun menarik tubuh pemuda mungil di hadapannya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Kepalanya menunduk untuk menghirup aroma vanilla yang manis dari tubuh Luhan, sesuatu yang sangat ia rindukannya. Sementara Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang pria itu sambil memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati kehangatan yang tak pernah berubah saat Sehun memeluknya.

Kecanggungan yang tadi terasa menguap entah kemana, meninggalkan perasaan rindu yang membuncah untuk segera dituntaskan.

.

.

.

Brukk!

Sehun menutup pintu kamar hotel dengan kakinya, sementara tangannya sibuk mendorong tubuh Luhan ke dinding tanpa melepaskan penyatuan bibir mereka. Kepala Sehun bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mengeksplor seluruh isi mulut Luhan dan mengecap rasa manis yang telah menjadi candu baginya. Sehun baru melepaskan Luhan setelah oksigen mereka menipis, meninggalkan benang saliva yang terputus saat wajah Sehun menjauh.

Kedua pasang mata itu bertatapan dalam diam. Hingga Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangkat ibu jarinya menyeka sisa saliva di sudut bibir Luhan. Sedetik kemudian bibir Sehun kembali menyatu di bibir Luhan dalam ciuman yang dalam namun singkat.

"Aku merindukanmu," Wajah Sehun menjauh namun masih dengan jarak yang dekat, "Sangat," Sehun kembali menciumnya, "Sangat" Sehun menciumnya lagi, "Sangat rindu." Ciuman itu terpisah, dan tak sampai sedetik kemudian, bibir mereka kembali menyatu.

Luhan tersenyum dengan kedua tangan terangkat memeluk leher Sehun saat Sehun semakin dalam mengulum bibirnya. Sungguh, ia pun merindukan Sehun seperti Sehun merindukannya. Sehingga Luhan memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap sentuhan bibir Sehun di bibirnya yang terasa begitu memabukkan.

Tangan Luhan kemudian turun menyentuh dada bidang namja yang lebih tinggi itu, menekannya sebagai tanda saat pasokan oksigen telah menipis dari paru-parunya. Sehun yang mengerti pun melepaskannya, meninggalkan juntaian saliva yang terputus saat wajahnya menjauh.

"Kau manis seperti biasa." Sehun tersenyum sambil menyeka sisa saliva di bibir Luhan.

Wajah Luhan kembali memerah mendengarnya, "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan membulatkan matanya terkejut saat tangan Sehun mulai bergerak membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya.

"Apa lagi? Melampiaskan rasa rindu tentu saja." Sehun berujar enteng tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

Luhan menatapnya horor, "T-tapi kita baru bertemu, Sehun." Ujarnya mengelak.

"Lalu?" Sehun menatapnya tidak paham, "Justru karena kita baru bertemu, Luhan. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi."

"T-tunggu." Luhan menahan dadanya, menatap Sehun dengan kegugupan yang kentara, "Bagaimana jika kekasihmu marah?"

Kekasih? Kening Sehun mengerut tidak paham. "Bukankah kau adalah kekasihku?" Sehun mengingatkan.

"Aku bukan." Luhan mengelak, "Kau memutuskanku sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dengan berkata bahwa lebih baik kita kembali menjadi orang asing. Ingat?!"

"Ooh.." Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Apa karena itu juga kau berpura-pura tidak melihatku selama upacara pernikahan tadi?"

Luhan terdiam sambil mengalihkan padangannya ke arah lain, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun itu.

Sehun tersenyum geli mengetahuinya, "Oke, kalau begitu aku akan memintamu lagi menjadi kekasihku. Lu, lihat aku," Sehun memegang kedua pundak kecil Luhan agar Luhan menatapnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Perasaanku tidak pernah berubah sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kau tetap menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kucintai, Luhan. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa perasaanmu masih sama padaku?"

Sehun menatapnya lekat dengan binar penuh harap membuat jantung Luhan berdegup begitu cepat melihatnya. Sesungguhnya, ia pun masih mencintai Sehun. Bahkan, mungkin jauh lebih besar daripada cintanya yang dulu. Tetapi keraguan itu tampak begitu nyata melihat betapa sempurnanya Sehun sekarang. Apa dia benar-benar tidak punya kekasih selama ini? Tidak mungkin!

Sehun sedikit mengerut melihat Luhan berpikir lama. Padahal Luhan cukup mengatakan _'Ya'_ , maka Sehun akan segera menerjangnya dan membawanya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan dunia yang telah lama tidak mereka rasakan. Tetapi keraguan di mata Luhan membuat ketakutannya muncul seketika. Apa Luhan sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

"Kau yakin masih mencintaiku, Sehun? Maksudku, waktu telah berlalu cukup lama, dan selama itu, tidak mungkin jika kau tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain aku. Seingatku, kau cukup populer dulu, apalagi sekarang." Luhan menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Kau pasti pernah mencintai orang lain selain aku."

Sehun menatap tidak percaya mengetahui alasan Luhan meragukannya. Ia menghela nafas pelan seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan.

"Lihat aku, Lu. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain dirimu. Memang benar, banyak wanita yang berusaha mendekatiku tapi aku tidak pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kau bisa tanyakan pada Jongin atau Kyungsoo, mereka mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan orang lain. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Luhan. Percaya padaku."

Luhan terdiam menatapnya. Keseriusan Sehun membuat hatinya menghangat seketika dengan debuman keras di dadanya seperti saat pertama ia jatuh cinta. Luhan pun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun lekat, "Aku juga masih mencintaimu, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku tahu." Ujarnya mendekat dan memeluk tubuh namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan sayang di pucuk kepalanya. Luhan membalas pelukannya dengan senyuman yang terulas di bibir.

Namun, tangan dingin Sehun yang kemudian bergerak masuk ke dalam pakaiannya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan sensual membuat Luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan gugup yang seketika menghampirinya.

"Se...hun..." Bahkan, wajahnya sudah merona hebat di depan Sehun. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan sembari mengangkat tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Menatapnya lurus dengan pandangan bergairah.

"Kau cantik."

Mata Luhan kembali membulat saat bibir Sehun sudah mendarat di bibirnya, mencium dan menyesap setiap sudut bibirnya. Luhan menikmati ciuman itu dan memejamkan mata. Kepala Sehun bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mencoba mencari celah di bibir pasangannya. Namun, bibir Luhan memang terkatup rapat sejak tadi membuatnya sedikit kesulitan. Alhasil, Sehun menggigit kecil bibir bawah Luhan dan berhasil membuat pria itu membuka mulutnya.

Lidah Sehun dengan lihai masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Luhan dan mengabsen seluruh isinya. Lidahnya pun secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan lidah Luhan yang bergerak kaku. Namun, ia segera membelitnya hingga saling bertaut. Panas. Saat merasakan pasokan oksigen mereka telah menipis, barulah pertautan itu terlepas dan menyisakan sisa saliva di sudut bibir Luhan.

Sehun masih menatap intens wajah cantik yang sedang mengatur nafasnya itu. Sungguh, Sehun tak pernah melihat pemandangan yang lebih indah dari ini. Rasa manis bibir Luhan yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan, telah candu baginya. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk merasakannya lagi. Ia pun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman panas.

Sehun tahu bibir Luhan sedikit kaku, cenderung amatir untuk ciuman itu. Apa mungkin karena ia sudah lama tidak berciuman? Entahlah. Sehun hanya menikmati bibir itu saat ini sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Luhan lekat.

Sehun tersenyum seraya membuka kancing kemeja Luhan satu persatu. Menampilkan tubuh mulus dan putih di hadapannya. Bibir Sehun pun menyentuh tengkuk Luhan, menjilat, dan menyesapnya sembari menggigit kecil yang meninggalkan ruam merah yang kentara. Luhan mendesah, kepalanya bergerak ke atas dan memberikan ruang yang lebih luas pada Sehun untuk membuat tanda di lehernya.

Sehun sudah sampai di tonjolan kecil merah muda yang sangat menggiurkan di matanya. Ia pun segera melahap tonjolan kecil sebelah kiri sambil memilin tonjolan kanan dengan jarinya membuat Luhan semakin mendesah di bawahnya. Sehun menghisap dan menggigit tonjolan itu kuat dengan gemas. Libidonya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

Saat keduanya telah sama-sama telanjang, Sehun membuka paha Luhan lebar-lebar dan memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah keras seperti kayu dalam satu hentakan ke dalam rektum Luhan. Luhan mengernyit sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk meredam suara teriakan di tenggorokannya. Tangannya bergerak menggapai seprei dan meremasnya kuat-kuat.

"Sssttt... tenanglah Luhan."

Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan, membawanya dalam ciuman panas untuk sekedar mengalihkan rasa sakit itu. Di sisi lain, Sehun menggeram nikmat merasakan lubang yang hangat itu menjepit kejantanannya. Padahal sebelumnya, Sehun sudah melebarkan lubang itu dengan jari-jarinya. Tetapi tampaknya itu tidak berhasil. Lubang itu masih tetap sempit seperti tak pernah terjamah sebelumnya. Sehun merasakan miliknya begitu dimanjakan sedemikian rupa hingga membuatnya tak sabar untuk segera bergerak.

"Bergeraklah."

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan, Sehun mulai memaju-mundurkan miliknya dengan tempo cepat. Membuat tubuh mereka tersentak-sentak dengan keras. Walaupun kamar itu telah dilengkapi pendingin ruangan, suasana tetap panas mengingat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Kulit yang bergesekan, cairan yang lengket dan suara kecipak yang sangat kentara memenuhi ruangan. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka hingga tanpa sadar pagi telah menjelang.

Tubuh Sehun jatuh di samping Luhan setelah klimaks keduanya menghampiri. Pengalaman yang luar biasa meski bukan yang pertama untuknya. Nafasnya berlomba keluar dan ia pun melirik Luhan di sampingnya yang juga sedang terengah-engah. Bedanya, Luhan sudah mencapai klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya.

Sehun tersenyum, mengangkat wajahnya dan mencium kening si pria cantik. Luhan terkesiap dan menatap Sehun dalam diam. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia hanya tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Sehun menarik selimut mereka hingga menutupi tubuh keduanya sampai dada. Tangannya bergerak memeluk pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan posesif. Memejamkan mata seraya mencium wangi sampo dari rambut selembut sutera Luhan yang entah mengapa terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Luhan menyamankan dirinya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di atas dada bidang Sehun.

"Sehun," Luhan memanggilnya. Sehun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam untuk menatap kekasihnya itu, "Uhm?"

"Appa sudah merestui hubungan kita." Ujar Luhan.

"Ya, aku tahu." Sehun tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ayah sudah membicarakannya sebelum pernikahan digelar."

Luhan terdiam sejenak, ia membuka mulutnya untuk kembali berbicara namun urung dilakukan. Mungkin ini akan terlalu cepat untuk meminta, jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakannya dulu. Tentang akan dibawa kemana hubungan mereka nanti, biarlah hal itu berjalan seperti air yang mengalir.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya, ia paham benar apa yang sedang dirisaukan kekasihnya itu. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang. Mungkin esok pagi akan jauh lebih baik.

.

.

.

Matahari telah terbit dua jam yang lalu membuat sinarnya semakin menyilaukan masuk ke kamar melewati balkon kamar hotel yang dihuni Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan membuka matanya dan seketika mendapati aroma teh hijau yang memanjakan indra penciumannya. Di pinggir tempat tidur, ia menemukan Sehun duduk dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi.

"Bangunlah. Ayah dan Tiffany sudah menunggu kita untuk sarapan di bawah." kata Sehun sambil memberikan secangkir teh dan disambut Luhan dengan senang hati.

Luhan meneguknya pelan tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang menatapnya sejak tadi. Luhan yang ditatap itu hanya berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain- selain kedua mata onyx yang menatapnya lekat. Sehun tersenyum simpul, saat Luhan meletakkan cangkir yang isinya tinggal seperempat di atas nakas.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir plum merah muda di hadapannya. Mata Luhan membulat menyadari hal itu.

"Morning kiss." Ucap Sehun tersenyum yang segera membuat Luhan merona hebat.

Luhan memukulnya pelan, "Ya! Bilang saja kau mencari kesempatan, dasar mesum!" Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Sementara Sehun tertawa melihat kekasihnya salah tingkah.

Luhan bersandar di balik pintu untuk menetralkan degup jantungnya yang menggila. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa semua yang dilakukan Sehun begitu berpengaruh pada tubuh dan perasaannya. Padahal dia bukan lagi remaja tujuh belas tahun dengan hormon yang meledak-ledak. Seharusnya ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Bukannya bertingkah seperti bocah yang baru kasmaran.

Luhan menghela nafas, lalu menuju wastafel untuk mencuci muka. Ketika akan membuka keran air, Luhan mengenyit melihat sebuah cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Luhan baru pertama kali melihatnya sehingga perasaan terkejut menghampirinya begitu saja.

"Sehun!" Pintu kamar mandi terbuka tiba-tiba, menampakkan Luhan yang masih mengenakan kemeja Sehun yang kebesaran di tubuhnya dengan raut wajah bertanya. "K-kenapa ada cincin di jariku? Apa kau yang memberikannya?"

Sehun tersenyum sambil menghampiri kekasihnya itu, "Aku tahu kau menginginkan kejelasan hubungan kita, Lu. Hubungan yang lebih dari sepasang kekasih. Jadi, aku melamarmu semalam."

Mata Luhan membulat mendengar hal itu, "Saat aku sedang tidur?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Kau berguman mengiyakan jadi aku anggap kau menerima lamaranku. Lagipula aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Pletak!

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah memukulku, Lu?!" Sehun meringis merasakan pukulan di kepalanya.

"Ya! Sehun pabo! Lamaran macam apa yang dilakukan saat pasangannya sedang tertidur eoh? Kau benar-benar tidak romantis!" Luhan mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Justru itu yang unik, Lu. Kau pasti belum pernah mendengar ada orang yang dilamar saat sedang tertidur, kan? Jadi, kau adalah orang pertama yang mengalaminya." Sehun tertawa melihat wajah merenggut lucu dari Luhan. Bibir Luhan yang mengerucut membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya.

Cup.

"Y-Yak!"

"Cepat mandi, Lu. Aku tunggu di bawah, oke!" Sehun segera berlari dengan tawa renyah di bibirnya meninggalkan Luhan di kamar mereka. Luhan mendengus kesal, namun tak bertahan lama ketika ia kembali memperhatikan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Sehun pabo." Luhan tersenyum menatap benda itu dengan perasaan haru dan bahagia. Akhirnya, keinginannya dapat terwujud meski dengan cara yang tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya. Sepertinya ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima calon suami yang tidak mempunyai sifat romantis. Sehun memang seperti itu sejak dulu. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang penting mereka bisa hidup bahagia selamanya. Kkk~

.

.

.

 **END**

Fiyuhhh~ Ini chapter terpajang yg sy tulis, dan sy berusaha membuatnya menjadi happy ending, seperti keinginan kalian. Jadi, sy harap kalian 'happy' dgn 'ending' ini, hehe~

Terima kasih banyak buat chingu yg sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir. Especially untuk chingu yg meluangkan waktunya memberikan review chapter 7 kemarin:

 **Kenna4995/ Arifahohse/ shamphony/ Novey/ vietrona chan/ bijin YJS/ RenBelva/ guest/ Luhan204/ DEERHUN794/ Ayu761/ selunism/ xiyu1220/ Han Hunhan/ LightCSI/ RusAngin/ Seravin509/ mischa baby/ Kyunie/ hun94/ / jonginims/ tika974/ Hannie222/ Eun810/ Princess Xiao/ hunexohan/ Lu89/ luluuuHS/ July Cutie/ karinaalysia2047/ yongie17/ nurhasanah94/ Luhanly520/ sidertobat/ auliaMRQ/ dearmykrishan/ Lunar effect/ Leehyomin/ LuhanyaSehun/ nqomariah947/ .58/ fani/ Oh Hee Ra/ Nam sung young/ Apink464/ my rapper/ avheril psychomonst49/ yellowfishh14/ shoashm2/ ohsehannie/ BANGTANEXO104/ Siti409/ 50/**

Terima kasih utk semua yg sudah membaca, mereview, dan memfavorite ff abal ini. #sarange

See you next story~


End file.
